Seducción
by Uzume Aya
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es un estudiante malísimo que tiene un talento especial: puede seducir a cualquier hombre. Cuando su nuevo profesor le pide perfección, ¿qué es lo que hace? ¡Poner ese talento en práctica, desde luego! NaruSasuNaru, AU, Traducción
1. Lección primera

**Notas de traductora**: el fanfic original se llama "Seduction", está en inglés, y podéis encontrarlo en mi lista de favoritos. _Obsequiouslover_, la autora, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me ha dejado traducir su historia, aunque ella al principio no se lo creía de la emoción. ¡Yo también estoy muy emocionada, la verdad! El fic es muy divertido y a mí, personalmente, me encanta. ¡Espero que a vosotros también!

**Notas de autora**: debo admitir que no soy japonesa ni he ido a ninguna escuela japonesa, así que mi conocimiento se basa en la información que he ido encontrando en Internet. Por eso, si me equivoco en algo, me gustaría que me corrigierais.

En realidad, sólo sitúo la historia en Japón porque suena mucho mejor Uchiha-sensei o Sasuke-sensei que Mr. Uchiha. ¿A vosotros qué os parece? No voy a introducir frases en japonés, únicamente los pronombres honoríficos (ya que son muy importantes), así que no os preocupéis. ¡Gracias!

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección primera**

* * *

Era un estirado.

Uchiha Sasuke caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su aula. Era el comienzo de otro año escolar más, el comienzo de otro año infernal. Bueno, por lo menos él no iba a ser el único que lo pasara mal.

El ruido de los jóvenes hablando a gritos y moviéndose de un lado para otro se fue haciendo más y más notable a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Al final se dio cuenta de que todo aquel ajetreo provenía de su propia aula. Pero, _ah, no_, no iba a permitir ninguna niñatada de ese tipo en su clase. Tuvo el presentimiento de que tampoco iba a tener ningún problema después de que sus alumnos lo conociesen.

Cogió aire en los pulmones, deteniéndose frente a la puerta. No le gustaba la gente, para qué negarlo; sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra.

Uchiha abrió la puerta con brusquedad y cruzó la sala callado hasta su mesa. Las paredes eran de color blanco neutro y las baldosas combinaban ese mismo tono con un azul en un motivo de cuadros semejante a un tablero de ajedrez. La amplia pizarra de verde oscuro ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared frontal, justo delante de las filas perfectamente alineadas de los pupitres. A lo largo de las paredes había unas cuantas estanterías del mismo color blanco con libros, cuadernos, pilas de folios,… todo lo que necesitaría para sus clases. El ruido había desaparecido justo tras su entrada, con el mero poder de su aura haciendo temblar a todo el mundo. Sasuke dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia los estudiantes, fulminándolos con la mirada. Los odiaba, y aún así pensó que algún día tendría que cambiar su comportamiento. "_Tengo una clase que dar_", se animó internamente.

—Escuchad bien, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez.

Uchiha Sasuke permaneció inmóvil al frente del aula mientras su fría voz bajaba la temperatura del ambiente. Cada alumno se quedó quieto en su asiento, con el ligero zumbido de la calefacción y los golpes de la manecilla del reloj como único acompañamiento a las palabras de Sasuke. Sus ojos se ocuparon de amenazar a los adolescentes con el único fin de hacerles saber que no era amigo de bromas.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y por desgracia estáis en mi clase. No va a ser fácil para vosotros y no tiene nada que ver con que tengáis problemas de aprendizaje: simplemente, todos sois estúpidos. Aquí las cosas se hacen bien, y no hay lugar para las payasadas ni para los errores. Vuestros fallos serán la evidencia de lo estúpidos que sois. No me importa lo idiotas que seáis fuera de mi clase, dentro de ella debéis ser perfectos —se aplaudió mentalmente a la vez que desaparecía la sonrisa de la cara de sus estudiantes.

Ya podía asegurar que su clase era relativamente estúpida.

—Antes de que finalice la semana odiaré algo de cada uno de vosotros —Lo supo inmediatamente, mientras les echaba una rápida ojeada. Ni siquiera le gustaban físicamente, así que tampoco sería muy difícil odiar algo de sus personalidades—. Si creéis que existe alguna remota posibilidad de que seáis la excepción, olvidadlo. Y si esto sirve para desanimaros un poco más, sois todos feos.

Empezaron los murmullos entre los alumnos, que se giraban hacia algún amigo –o quizás un desconocido- para quejarse. Uchiha no tuvo que molestarse en mandarlos a callar, fue su propia mirada la que lo hizo. Detectó un par de odiosos chicos en la esquina delantera de la derecha, uno rubio y otro moreno. Algo le decía que no se lo iban a poner fácil.

De todas formas, no es como si eso le supusiese algún problema. Él podía intimidar a cualquiera.

—En mi clase, sólo hablaréis cuando yo os lo diga. Debéis escoger cuidadosamente cada una de vuestras palabras a la hora de dirigiros a mí y no me interrumpiréis en ningún caso. Si lo hacéis, lo mejor que podéis hacer es corregiros a tiempo o desearéis no cruzaros nunca conmigo fuera del colegio, porque os daré una paliza. No voy a tolerar ningún tipo de desobediencia.

La conmoción inundó el aula una vez más, aunque ahora en silencio. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de continuar:

—Diré lo que me dé la gana dentro de estas cuatro paredes, y no me importa lo más mínimo si hiero vuestros sentimientos. Mi propósito no es caeros bien, sino enseñaros. Estáis aquí para aprender.

Una chica menuda de cabello castaño levantó la mano con cautela y Sasuke se quejó mentalmente. Se apostaba cualquier cosa a que iba a decir alguna tontería.

—¿Qué?

—Eh, Uchiha-sensei… Mi madre s-siempre dice que, eh, na-nadie es perfecto.

La miró desde arriba tan fijamente que no pudo evitar encogerse en su asiento, medio escondida bajo su pupitre. Una sonrisa arrogante amenazó sus facciones.

—En mi clase, más os vale demostrar que eso no es cierto.

• • •

—Tío, este curso va a ser un verdadero asco –protestó Uzumaki Naruto—. ¡Joder, nos ha tocado de tutor el peor profesor de toda la escuela!

Suspiró al unísono con su amigo, Inuzuka Kiba, hundiéndose en su asiento. De toda la mala suerte que Naruto podía llegar a tener, le había tocado la peor: el profesor más duro iba a enseñarle las asignaturas más difíciles. Vale que estuviese con sus mejores amigos, pero, ¿no podía haberle tocado aquel profesor tan vago de tutor?

Por lo menos tenía su talento.

—Tiene reputación de ser un completo estirado. Dicen que te mata a trabajar —dijo Kiba con una espeluznante voz, sus ojos abriéndose más a cada palabra y haciendo ademanes con los brazos para dar énfasis—. ¡Y cuando estás tan cansado que no puedes ni pestañear te pone tremendo examen que suspendes inevitablemente! Entonces, te atrapa en sus malignas garras y…

—Sabes que eso es ridículo, ¿verdad, Kiba? –inquirió Nara Shikamaru, un perezoso y autoproclamado genio y uno de los amigos íntimos de Naruto—. No dudo que sea un estirado, pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros llegue a estar atrapado en esas "malignas garras".

—Espero que al menos no sea difícil de mirar, colega. —El rubio inspiró sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pues yo espero que sea un cardo! ¡Como si un camión le hubiese aplastado la cara! —afirmó Kiba, mirándolo mal. Asintiendo como si estuviese de acuerdo consigo mismo, empezó a morder la esquina de su lápiz.

—Si su cara hubiese sido aplastada por un camión, ahora estaría muerto. El peso le habría destrozado el cráneo —dijo con simpleza otro de los amigos de Naruto, el introvertido Aburame Shino.

—Ojalá, tío. Ojalá.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres que sea feo? –curioseó Naruto, volviendo al tema inicial sobre la apariencia del hombre.

Kiba le señaló con el lápiz en su boca y exclamó:

—¡Porque si resulta que es guapo no dejarás de hablar de él! ¡Hiciste lo mismo cuando te emperraste con Kurenai-sensei, idiota!

—¿Y qué? ¡Estaba buena! Además, tampoco me duró mucho.

—¡No me importa, joder! ¡Decídete de acera, capullo!

—Me quedo con las dos, en ambas se puede follar.

—¿Alguna vez os cansáis de decir las palabras "joder" y "follar"? —intervino Shikamaru, mirando por la ventana.

Los jóvenes en cuestión lo observaron con el ceño fruncido, pero se callaron. No dijeron nada hasta que el silencio se le hizo insoportable a Kiba y tuvo que hablar.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Chouji? —le preguntó a Shikamaru, pinchándole con el lápiz.

El joven suspiró cansado, como si responder a la cuestión fuese tan duro como recorrer todo Japón.

—Está en casa. Tiene gripe, creo. Pero también le ha tocado en nuestra clase.

—Oh, pobrecito —musitó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dirigida a Kiba—, enfermo en casa y sin poder ver a nuestro nuevo y guapo tutor.

—Va a ser feo —contradijo, enfrentándose al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Guapo.

—Feo.

—Guapo.

—¡Será horrible!

—¡Estará buenísimo!

Shikamaru resopló escéptico cuando Kiba empezó a atacar a Naruto con el dichoso lápiz y volvió la vista a la ventana. ¡Qué tontos eran!

Repentinamente la puerta fue abierta y entró por ella un aura asesina que silenció a todo el mundo, incluso a los dos tontos. Naruto y Kiba se sentaron correctamente mientras el hombre, de unos veintipocos, avanzaba con elegancia hasta su mesa. Colocó sus cosas sobre la superficie y luego se dio media vuelta, observando a los alumnos con irritación.

El profesor era un tanto pálido, con ojos negros a juego con el pelo. Su rostro parecía hecho de roca y sus pupilas carecían de sentimiento humano –en realidad, carecían de sentimiento, a secas. Era la perfección en persona: ni un solo mechón despeinado, ni una sola arruga en su indumentaria. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo, abierta en el primer botón. Su mirada era dura y exigente, su presencia intimidante. Únicamente con mirarlo sabías que los rumores eran ciertos.

A Naruto, sonriente y erguido en su asiento, le brillaban los ojos. ¡Dios, el tío estaba más bueno de lo que había imaginado! Que le diesen a su mala reputación, su físico le compensaba.

—Escuchad bien, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez.

El tono frío del hombre consiguió atenuar la expresión encantada del rubio de forma considerable y eso que no había prestado mucha atención a lo que acababa de decir. ¡Aquella voz podía congelar el mismísimo Infierno! ¿Es que estaba intentando darles miedo o qué? ¿No se supone que si eres profesor de instituto te gustan los adolescentes, especialmente si acabas de salir de la Universidad?

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y por desgracia estáis en mi clase. No va a ser fácil para vosotros y no tiene nada que ver con que tengáis problemas de aprendizaje: simplemente, todos sois estúpidos. Aquí las cosas se hacen bien, y no hay lugar para las payasadas ni para los errores. Vuestros fallos serán la evidencia de lo estúpidos que sois. No me importa lo idiotas que seáis fuera de mi clase, dentro de ella debéis ser perfectos.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto empezó a preocuparse y, echándole un rápido vistazo a Kiba, supo que no era el único. No es que fuesen estúpidos, pero sí un poco… lentos. El rubio solía pasar de curso a duras penas, ¿y ahora alguien le exigía la perfección? Definitivamente, iba a tener que utilizar su talento.

—Antes de que finalice la semana odiaré algo de cada uno de vosotros. Si creéis que existe alguna remota posibilidad de que seáis la excepción, olvidadlo. Y si esto sirve para desanimaros un poco más, sois todos feos.

—Parece que a tu tutor favorito le han metido un palo de escoba por el culo —susurró Kiba, inclinándose hacia su amigo.

Intentando calmarse a sí mismo, Naruto sonrió con astucia y murmuró:

—Yo seré el próximo que le meta un palo, ya me entiendes.

—¡Qué asco, qué asco! –El moreno se alejó, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos—. ¡Joder, Uzumaki, no quiero saber esas cosas!

—Te está mirando, Kiba —dijo Shikamaru con pereza, y Kiba se calló inmediatamente.

Desalentado por las palabras del profesor, Naruto decidió ignorar el resto del discurso y dedicarse a mirarlo. El hombre era realmente atractivo, el problema era que Naruto no era precisamente "perfecto" en la escuela. Estaba lejos de serlo.

_Aunque…_ El rubio curvó sus labios en una sonrisa perversa.

Siempre había sido bueno en el arte de la seducción. Su encanto no funcionaba con las mujeres —había tenido reparo en admitirlo cuando falló con Haruno Sakura y Kurenai—, sin embargo, arrasaba entre los hombres. Con su coqueteo había conseguido innumerable cosas: entradas gratis para el Parque de Atracciones de Odaiba y para conciertos en Harajuku, montones de CDs y camisetas gratis en las tiendas de Shibuya 109, y mucho más. Nunca antes había seducido a un profesor, pero dudaba que fuese diferente.

Además, ¡era Uzumaki Naruto!, el chico rubio y de ojos azules al que ningún hombre podía decir que no. ¿Y qué si el dios del sexo al frente de la clase mostraba tantas emociones como una pared? ¡Podía hacerlo!

—Eh, Uchiha-sensei… —comenzó una tímida chica de melena castaña—. Mi madre s-siempre dice que, eh, na-nadie es perfecto.

Naruto contempló cómo Uchiha la perforaba con la mirada hasta que se encogió en su asiento, medio escondida bajo el pupitre. Podía jurar haber visto el rastro de una despectiva sonrisa mientras contestaba.

—En mi clase, más os vale demostrar que eso no es cierto.

—¡¿Qué coño?! ¿Está hablando en serio? —soltó Kiba, incapaz de guardárselo para sí. Zarandeó a Naruto por los hombros, lleno de pánico—. ¡Estamos muertos, tío! ¡Muertos!

No tenía que repetírselo dos veces.

• • •

—Mira, no me importa lo bueno que creas que está, ¡es un jodido monstruo! —se quejó Kiba, apuntando a Naruto con sus palillos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y, por miedo a regresar tarde al aula, el grupo había decidido comer en ella en vez de en la azotea. Kiba había estado hablando del profesor desde que éste se había marchado por la puerta para ir a comer e incluso Shino y Shikamaru habían sentido la necesidad de dar su opinión sobre el tema.

—¿No estás por lo menos un poco intimidado por lo que ha dicho?

—Dudo que Naruto haya escuchado la mitad de la charla —terció Shino mientras el aludido se llevaba a la boca un trozo de sushi—. Por la cara que tenía, yo diría que estaba en las nubes. Por eso ahora está así.

—¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de escuchar lo que decía? –exclamó Naruto después de tragarse la comida—. ¡Es la personificación del sexo! Además, aunque su voz es sexy, también es bastante distante. No le pega.

—A ese capullo le pega perfectamente —contradijo Kiba.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Nah, estáis ciegos —respondió el rubio, agitando sus palillos en el aire como para descartar las palabras de sus amigos-. Si miráis su cara atentamente, os daréis cuenta de que la voz no le va nada.

—Y claro, tú la miraste _muy_ atentamente.

Naruto asintió mientras Kiba lo observaba con suficiencia.

—¡Por supuesto! Tenía que memorizar su rostro perfectamente para cuando me la sacuda más tarde. Así podré imaginar su cara contraída por el placer mientras le embis—

—¡Qué asco, qué asco! ¡Cierra el pico, idiota, estoy comiendo!

—Mm, y yo lo único que quiero comer es una deliciosa ración del atractivo Uchiha-sensei —indicó Naruto, emitiendo un gemido mientras Kiba parecía apunto de tirarle una silla a la cabeza.

En vez de eso, el moreno se giró hacia sus otros dos compañeros y gritó:

—¡¿Por qué estáis tan tranquilos?! ¿No lo habéis escuchado? ¡¿No habéis escuchado lo que ha dicho?!

—Nosotros sabemos cuando dejar de prestarle atención —contestó Shino.

—Ah, ¿por qué no nací yo con esa habilidad? —se lamentó, arrugando la frente ante la expresión feliz del rubio.

Naruto se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, con su fiambrera completamente vacía, y suspiró con satisfacción. Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, habló bajito, demasiado vago para hacerlo más alto.

—Hoy deberíamos ir a Shibuya.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja ante la tranquilidad del chico, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos como si se tratasen de una almohada. Preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es que se necesita un motivo? Es mejor que sentarse sin hacer nada todo el día.

—Naruto, hasta yo me doy cuenta de que hay algo más –declaró Kiba.

Se acercó a Naruto y entrecerró los párpados como si estuviese examinándolo. Él abrió uno de sus ojos con desgana, dándole un vistazo rápido, y luego volvió a cerrarlo, disfrutando del calor de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

—Ah, tío, debo de estar perdiendo facultades si incluso Kiba puede notarlo.

—Cállate, Ricitos de Oro —refunfuñó el moreno, sonrojándose un poco—. Sí, a veces soy un poco lento, ¿y qué?

—¿Y por qué quieres ir? —inquirió Shino, dándole un codazo. De alguna manera, le había llamado la atención.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a ver a Sasuke.

—¡Vaya, pero si ya lo llamas por su primer nombre, Naruto! —exclamó Kiba, socarrón. Golpeó la tabla de su pupitre con la palma de la mano, haciendo que el _bento_ con restos de comida se moviese ligeramente— ¡No puedes referirte a Uchiha-sensei de esa forma sólo porque hayas desarrollado una percepción extrasensorial con él, Ricitos de Oro!

Sonrió ampliamente, abriendo sus ojos y contemplando a Kiba con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos azul cobalto.

—Únicamente lo llamaré Uchiha-sensei durante nuestras sesiones de sexo fetichista en plan profesor-estudiante.

—¡Ya empiezas! —Kiba se levantó y se sentó más alejado del rubio—. Joder, ¿es que ese cabrón no podía ser feo?

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué os contáis?

Naruto apartó la mirada de Kiba para encontrarse a Ino, Sakura y Hinata de pie observándoles con simpatía. Inspeccionando en aquel momento a la del pelo rosado, Naruto casi se preguntó por qué habría estado colado por ella. No porque Sakura fuese una mala persona, sino porque era demasiado… dulce para su gusto. Justo lo contrario que Sasuke.

—Estábamos comentando que podríamos ir a Shibuya después de clase —explicó Shikamaru.

Las tres chicas cogieron asiento alrededor de sus compañeros. Con la mención de Shibuya, Ino pareció animarse.

—¿A Shibuya? ¿En serio? ¡Qué coincidencia! Sakura, Hinata y yo también lo estábamos pensando. ¡Podemos ir todos juntos! ¡Será divertido!

—No deberíais pasar mucho tiempo con Naruto. Hacedme caso —empezó Kiba—. No deja de hablar de Uchiha-sensei. Sólo vamos porque piensa que se lo va a encontrar por el camino.

—¿A ti también te gusta Uchiha-sensei, Naruto? –cuestionó Sakura con voz edulcorada, risueña e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente.

Naruto asintió vehemente, suspirando alegre.

—Es el dios del sexo, colega.

—¡Es _mi_ dios del sexo, Uzumaki! —rugió Sakura, atrapando a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa y sacudiéndolo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

El resto del grupo empezó a reír mientras el rubio intentaba, sin éxito, deshacer el agarre de Sakura. Después de que prácticamente lo hubiese aniquilado, lo soltó y volvió a su silla mostrando una mueca amable.

—De todas formas, creo que deberíamos ir todos juntos a Shibuya —dijo ella—. No tenéis nada que hacer, ¿no?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

• • •

—Entonces, ¿cómo es tu tutoría, Sasu-chan? —interrogó el compañero y amigo de Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del más joven.

Después de haber terminado de comer, se habían sentado a esperar en la sala de profesores a que terminase el descanso para el almuerzo. Sasuke se deshizo del brazo de Kakashi, mirándolo con desagrado.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así —refunfuñó.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —preguntó, acercando su silla y sentándose al revés, con el torso reclinado contra el respaldo.

El moreno se volvió hacia Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad no. La mayoría me cogió miedo.

—Déjame adivinar —Levantó la mano—. ¿A que el resto o te adora o quiere hacerlo contigo? Por eso estás de los nervios, ¿no?

—Como si necesitase a alguno de ellos dándome guerra por fuera del colegio tan sólo para verme —soltó, airado—. Si tengo que ir a disculparme por el comportamiento de alguno de estos niñatos, te juro que voy a joderles.

—¿Vas a joderles por detrás?

El de pelo negro lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada, sus manos cerradas en puños.

—No, joder.

—¡Oye, Uchiha! —llamó Shiranui Gemma, otro profesor, deslizó su asiento hasta ellos. Se quitó el palillo de la boca y apuntó con él a Sasuke—. ¿Ya sabes en qué lado vas a batear?

—¿En qué lado? —repitió Kakashi, levantando una ceja, obviamente entretenido con las formas del moreno. Sonrió alegre y musitó-. ¡Está claro que Sasuke es gay!

Gemma rió entre dientes, con los hombros subiendo y bajando, y se volvió a meter el palillo en la boca. Uchiha le dio un trago a su té verde helado, eligiendo sabiamente ignorar a los dos idiotas.

—Bueno, siempre pensé que Sasuke parecía un mujeriego.

—¿Un mujeriego? –repitió una vez más Kakashi, consiguiendo provocar un tic en un ojo de Sasuke, ya algo enfadado—. Va a ser que no. En todo caso, perecería un chulo.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—Para nada. El chulo tiene sus propias putas, el otro…

El té de Sasuke salpicó todo el lugar y tanto Kakashi como Gemma dieron un salto de la impresión. Sostuvo la lata aplastada en su mano, con los ojos resplandeciendo de rabia al mascullar:

—¿Que parezco qué?

—Eh… ¿pareces un dios del sexo gay y quiero metértela? —intentó Gemma, con las cejas alzadas como si creyese haber dicho lo correcto.

Sasuke se puso en pie, los puños tensos y la vista fija en el moreno.

—¡Voy a partirte la cara, Shiranui!

—Me pregunto cómo será —respondió contemplativamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y examinándolo desde abajo.

Uchiha sonrió con malicia, agarrando la camisa de Gemma con fuerza.

—No te va a gustar.

—Joder, ¿qué hago? ¿Corro?

—Demasiado tarde.

• • •

—¡Shiranui-sensei! —llamó afectuosamente una chica de cabello largo y negro a Gemma, levantándose de su silla, cuando el profesor regresó a su aula arrastrando los pies con cierto aire miserable.

La miró despacio, incapaz de moverse más rápido por el dolor, y ella, asustada, lanzó un gritito.

—¿Qué le ha pasado, Shiranui-sensei? ¡Está horrible!

Él forzó una sonrisa.

—No ha pasado nada —respondió, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, pero sintiendo punzadas a lo largo de su brazo-. Se me cruzó en el camino un Uchiha cabreado, eso es todo.

• • •

Ni hacía falta decir que Sasuke estaba quemado cuando volvió a su clase.

No solía darle una paliza a nadie por decir algo que no le hiciese gracia. Pero, últimamente se mosqueaba más de lo normal cuando la gente lo trataba como un colega. Sólo se lo permitía a Kakashi, y de hecho era porque el de pelo plateado no dudaría en dejarlo inconsciente si se enfrentaban.

¿Es que tenía pinta de ser un tipo sociable?

...Bueno, vale, quizás esa mala impresión se debía a que precisamente era profesor. No obstante, no le gustaba su trabajo. En Japón estaba muy bien considerado dedicarse a la enseñanza, sobre todo en un colegio privado; y si había algo importante para Sasuke, era ser bien considerado. Debía ser el mejor en todo. Sería su clase la que sacaría, otra vez, la mayor puntuación de examen entre todos los demás porque era el mejor profesor que había. No era simpático, pero era el mejor. Siempre lo había sido. Era su obligación.

—Mm… ¿Sensei?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se desplazaron hasta el origen del sonido. Era uno de los odiosos chicos, el rubio. Le brillaban los iris azules, como si por alguna razón estuviese complacido, y movía su mano como un idiota para captarle la atención. Su piel era morena, con un toque de color caramelo, y su pelo rebelde casi parecía rubio natural, consiguiendo que Sasuke se cuestionara si realmente habría nacido en Japón.

Las pestañas enmarcaban los intensos ojos con perfección; y el hecho de que tuviesen tal longitud podría haber resultado en una combinación extraña, pero no era así. Tenía tres delgadas líneas en cada mejilla, parecidas a cortes de cuchilla, y los labios eran de un rosado claro. Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de mirar al chico, advirtiendo una sensación familiar en el estómago. Lo odiaba. ¡Oh, Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

—¿Qué?

El rubio pareció quedarse un poco desconcertado por el tono frío, echándose hacia atrás involuntariamente y ya con el brillo de sus pupilas apagado en cuanto se levantó. Su rostro se mostró disgustado sin que pudiera evitarlo y al final terminó respondiendo con irritación.

—¿No va a preguntar nuestros nombres?

—Lo hice cuando pasé lista, ¿no?

—Pero no nos miró —señaló, recobrando el fulgor de su mirada—. ¿No quiere conocernos mejor?

Uchiha observó al rubio, que le miraba sin borrar se sus labios su sonrisa inocente. Ese idiota sabía perfectamente lo poco que le importaba conocer a sus alumnos. Reprimiendo el impulso de empezar una discusión con el chico, dijo:

—De acuerdo. Voy a decir esto despacio porque sé que tenemos retrasados en clase que no lo entenderían de otra forma.

Unas cuantas chicas tuvieron que taparse la boca con la mano para disimular la risa. Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Iremos de fila en fila y cada uno dirá su nombre para que _pueda conoceros mejor_ —contempló fijamente al rubio, quien frunció el ceño mientras volvía a sentarse—. Empiezas tú, esquina delantera derecha, junto a la ventana. Vamos a ir horizontalmente.

Una cabeza se alzó con lentitud de entre los brazos recogidos, tenía los párpados medio abiertos. Con la voz suficiente para ser escuchado, murmuró:

—Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru.

Después volvió a la posición anterior, la cara apoyada contra sus brazos como si se tratasen de una almohada improvisada.

—Somos un poco perezosos, ¿eh, Nara-kun? —mencionó el profesor, encontrándole un parecido con Kakashi. Si se conociesen, seguramente se llevarían muy bien—. En fin, si eres listo, eso es lo de menos. ¡Siguiente!

—¡Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba! —exclamó orgulloso el amigo del rubio, apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar y sonriendo abiertamente—. Me alegro de est—

—Sí, yo también voy a odiarte —cortó Sasuke. A Kiba se le fue la sonrisa y se quedó boquiabierto—. Ya sé que no te caigo bien y, francamente, no podría importarme menos. Así que, no pretendas lo contrario, es insoportable. ¡Siguiente!

Kiba se desplomó en su asiento, resopló y susurró bajito:

—Tío, es un gilipollas.

Naruto se olvidó completamente de que era él el siguiente y, en vez de presentarse a sí mismo, respondió al comentario de su amigo sin evitar una carcajada.

—Pues, no me importaría chupársela —murmuró, formando un juego de palabras con el insulto elegido por Kiba.

—¡Dios, eres un repelente!

Apartó a Naruto con un empujón en el hombro, que se divertía con la propia reacción del moreno. La risa fue muriendo despacio, a la vez que se dibujó una sombra sobre su pupitre. Los ojos claros del adolescente subieron hasta clavarse en los negros del profesor, visiblemente enfadado.

—Oye, anormal, ¿no sabes lo que significa "horizontal"?

Naruto arrugó el ceño, enfadado, y replicó:

—Sí, significa "ir de lado, de derecha a izquierda o viceversa". ¡No soy estúpido!

—Y si estamos empezando desde tu izquierda, se supone que la persona a la derecha de Inuzuka-kun será la siguiente, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—¿Quién está a la derecha de Inuzuka-kun?

Dándose cuenta de repente de que no sólo era él el siguiente, sino de que no le estaba dando una buena impresión al hombre que iba a seducir, Naruto se levantó y enseñó su más encantadora sonrisa. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su frente a modo de saludo militar.

—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, sensei! —dijo alegre.

Sasuke curvó sus labios en una mueca siniestra mientras ojeaba a su alumno. La sonrisa del rubio era deslumbrante y esos malditos ojos… ¡cómo le habría gustado arrancárselos! Eran tan azules que parecían el cielo de algún caluroso día de junio, con aquella chispa imitando el brillo del sol. ¡Era repugnante! Odiaba al chico. Lo odiaba. Ese año lo iba a pasar bien, estaba seguro. Iba a hacer de la vida de Uzumaki un infierno.

—Muy bien, anormal, ya te odio. ¡Siguiente!

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Naruto, moviéndose para volver a estar dentro del campo de visión de Sasuke. Golpeó su mesa con la mano abierta—. ¡Te he dicho que mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡¿Por qué me llamas "anormal"?!

—Ya lo expliqué antes —habló, perdiendo aquella media sonrisa—. No me importa si hiero vuestros sentimientos, diré lo que quiera. Ahora, siéntate. ¡Siguiente!

El rubio se cruzó de brazos en una pose desafiante.

—No me voy a sentar. No hasta que retires eso que me has llamado.

La tensión del ambiente se multiplicó por diez cuando los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y ambos permanecieron quietos, el resto de la clase en silencio. Un débil escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto ante la intensidad de la mirada, pero se negó a volver a su silla. ¡Dios del sexo o no, nadie insultaba a Uzumaki Naruto y salía impune!

—¿Dónde vives, Uzumaki-kun?

El joven parpadeó confundido. La pregunta le había cogido con la guardia baja, sobre todo por lo tranquila y lo llana que había resultado la voz. Respondió con duda.

—En Yoyogi Uehara…

—Olvídalo. La dirección debe de estar en tu expediente —Volvió la mueca perversa mientras se burlaba—. Eres mío, Uzumaki-kun. Siguiente.

Se quedó sin respuesta, asombrado. ¿Era de Sasuke? ¿Se refería a…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano atrapó su brazo y tiró de él hasta sentarlo de nuevo. Se volvió hacia Kiba y Shikamaru, que lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero el todavía no veía cuál era el problema. ¡Sasuke le había dicho que era suyo! ¡Básicamente, le había confesado que se lo quería tirar! ¿Qué pega había con eso?

"_Tienen que ser mis ojos_", pensó Naruto con una sonrisa triunfal en sus facciones mientras se recostaba en la silla. Era el primer día y todo le salía redondo, ¡y sin apenas esfuerzo! Kiba parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué?! —exclamó con voz queda y los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

—Ah, ya sé —musitó Shikamaru ligeramente entretenido—. ¿Crees que quiere acostarse contigo?

—Pues claro —respondió Naruto, enarcando una ceja ante la cuestión. Se inclinó todavía más hacia atrás y subió las piernas al pupitre, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicó Uchiha justo después—. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser? Son mis ojos, colega, te lo dije. Son una bomba. Ni los más estirados pueden resistirlos.

—¡Idiota, lo que quería decir es que va a joderte! —dijo entre dientes, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Aún así, Naruto no lo comprendió.

—Sí, sé que va a joderme, y va a ser fantástico. No lo pillo.

—¡Va a pegarte!

—¿Va a pegarme mientras lo hacemos?

Kiba dejó caer la cabeza contra su mesa en un golpe seco. Shikamaru bostezó y luego se dirigió al rubio.

—Naruto, quiere darte una paliza. Y va a ganar.

—¡¿Qué?! —pronunció en voz alta, bajando los pies del pupitre.

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta desde que empezó a hablar de la mirada fulminante de Sasuke, que lo hizo callar inmediatamente. Empezó a encogerse en su sitio, incluso a sabiendas de que no debía parecer intimidado. Uchiha sonrió y Naruto tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de lo malicioso que llegaba a resultar, era embriagador. Adoraba esa sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, Uzumaki-kun —repitió—. Definitivamente, eres mío.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: ¡y parece que hemos llegado al final del primer capítulo! ¿Qué os parece? La verdad es que las partes que más disfruto escribiendo son las de Naruto (y las de Kiba). Sasuke es más difícil, pero creo que puedo con él. Y no os preocupéis, Naruto no le va a coger miedo ni nada. Más bien al contrario. Ya veréis en el próximo capítulo, je, je, je…

Me haría mucha ilusión saber vuestra opinión, si os ha gustado o no. Si no os ha gustado, ¡decidme por qué, por favor! ¡Dadme vuestro punto de vista! Tan sólo con pensar que habéis gastado vuestro tiempo dejándome algún review… bueno, me emociona mucho.

**Notas de traductora**: ¡fiuu! Supongo que intimida un poco tanta jerga y tantos insultos, pero espero que nadie se haya ofendido con ello, ¡no es mi intención ni la de la autora! No sé si os ha gustado o no, pero cualquier cosa negativa, seguro que es por mi culpa –soy yo la traductora, al fin y al cabo-, así que lo siento mucho si no os agrada algo. Y si veis algún error o cualquier cosa, por favor, decídmelo.

Y ojalá enviéis reviews porque, aunque esto sea una traducción, voy a hacérselos llegar a la autora y ella va a estar supervisando todo esto. Además, contestaremos por mensajería privada (quien tenga cuenta en la página) o por e-mail.

Es muy posible que haya una actualización el próximo lunes. ¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Lección segunda

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya. Ahora es el mes de abril.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (Out of Character, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección segunda**

* * *

Naruto se quejó al volver a recibir un golpe brusco en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Su estúpido amigo había estado haciendo lo mismo de forma esporádica durante las tres últimas horas y todo debido a los deberes adicionales que les había puesto su profesor, que ya enfadado por sus continuos cuchicheos les había ordenado traducir entero el primer tema de su libro de Literatura Japonesa al inglés. Aunque Naruto había vivido por cuatro años en América, no era lo que se podía decir un experto en el idioma y Kiba era aún peor. Podía preguntarle a su tutor legal, Umino Iruka, pero lo único que haría sería regañarle por meterse en problemas el mismo día en que comenzaban las clases y obligarle a hacerlo por sí mismo.

—¡Maldita sea, Inuzuka! ¡Deja de darme collejas! —protestó, restregándose la mano por la zona agredida.

Tanto Sakura como Ino y Hinata ignoraron al par de chicos y siguieron con las revistas que habían comprado en el 24 horas cercano, habiendo perdido todo el interés desde la décima vez que ocurría. Naruto cerró el manga que había estado leyendo una vez llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a poder terminarlo mientras Kiba estuviese a su lado.

—¡Por tu culpa tengo un montón de tarea que hacer, pringado! —bramó el moreno sin dejar de agitar sus brazos en el aire—. ¡¿Sabes cuántas páginas tiene ese tema?!

—Siete —murmuró, con los ojos en blanco.

Inuzuka le preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que le golpeaba. ¡Claro que sabía cuántas páginas eran! ¡Debería de tener la memoria de un pez para no recordarlo! Además, no había sido sólo por su culpa. Kiba no podía quedarse callado la mitad del tiempo y Shikamaru se despertaba justo a tiempo para decir algo que provocase algún comentario al azar de Naruto porque, bueno, lo que él decía siempre merecía alguna respuesta.

—¡¿Sabes qué nota tuve en Inglés el año pasado?!

Parecía que a Kiba estaba a punto de explotarle una vena. Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrir su cómic, pasando las páginas hasta encontrar por la que se había quedado. La única manera de quitárselo de encima consistía en no hacerle caso y concentrarse en otra cosa.

—A nadie le importa, Inuzuka —intervino Sakura al mismo tiempo que hojeaba una revista de moda—. Supéralo.

Suspirando con pesadez, terminó con la revista y la metió en la mochila de tela negra que llevaba al colegio, luego recorrió con sus dedos el cierre dorado antes de dejarla en su sitio. Ino levantó la mirada de su propia revista al escuchar el resoplido de la del pelo rosado y después volvió a bajarla, sin encontrar interés en nada. Hinata intentaba escuchar a sus compañeros sin llamar mucho la atención, con la cara escondida en una publicación dedicada al mundo de la música.

—¿Qué pasa con esa percepción extrasensorial de Uchihas tuya, Naruto? —se quejó Sakura, estirando sus brazos al empezar todos a caminar de nuevo.

La chica estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando Hinata dio un suave traspié, debido principalmente al hecho de tener el rostro detrás de las hojas impresas. Ino se encargó de apartarle la revista de la cara sin ni siquiera despegar la vista de la suya. Comprobando que todo estaba en orden, Sakura continuó:

—¡Hemos estado caminando de aquí para allá durante tres horas y no lo hemos visto! ¡Me muero por tomarme un batido de fresa!

"_No está aquí_", pensó Naruto con desconsuelo. Después de las clases, los cinco —Shikamaru había ido a visitar a Chouji y Shino prefirió no acompañarlos— se habían puesto en marcha hacia Shibuya aún vistiendo sus uniformes escolares. Él precisamente había estado buscando como un loco a su pálido profesor entre la multitud, pero no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Había tenido grandes esperanzas de encontrarlo justo cuando llegaron al centro, incluso pasó delante de los recreativos en varias ocasiones y no miró ni una sola vez, y ahora se empezaba a desanimar. Lo que debería de hacer sería llegar a su casa y hacer sus deberes, que le llevarían una eternidad; sin embargo, no podía deshacerse del presentimiento de que sí que iba a verlo.

El video de la canción _Startin'_ de Hamasaki Ayumi se reproducía en la gran pantalla de un edificio no muy lejano con unas cuantas personas mirándolo desde abajo. Repasó con sus ojos las caras de dichas personas, aunque de todas formas dudaba que alguien como Sasuke llegara a detenerse para ver un video como ese. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, formó una sonrisa radiante y se rió sonoramente, como intentando convencerse de que todo estaba bien. ¿Y qué si se había equivocado con lo de ver a Sasuke en Shibuya? Había sido un pronóstico absurdo. Además, si el hombre iba a ir a hacerle una visita a su casa esa misma noche, lo vería. Y cuando lo hiciese, se aseguraría de que la lucha que iban a tener fuese completamente distinta a la que Uchiha tenía en mente. Iruka no estaría en casa y sabía que tenía que hacer rápido lo de seducir a su profesor.

—¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente, Sakura-chan? —provocó Naruto, levantando las cejas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y asintió, aprobando su retirada.

Ino comenzó a parlotear con Hinata sobre la manera en la que pensaba teñirse el pelo rubio del mismo tono castaño chocolate que tenía Hamasaki Ayumi en el video de música. La más bajita intentaba parecer interesada en la conversación, afirmando en el momento correcto, mientras contemplaba el videoclip.

—No es que me parezca mal, es que nunca imaginé que serías de las que dejan las cosas a medias, sobre todo con alguien tan atractivo como Sasuke. Pero lo entiendo. ¡Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, también me habría rendido teniendo en cuenta quién es mi rival! ¡Cualquier día verás como Sasuke me elige a mí antes que a ti!

—¡No lo llames como si lo conocieses, idiota! —respondió Sakura, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su mochila. Se arregló el uniforme antes de continuar—. No voy a rendirme con Uchiha-sensei. Sin embargo, tú sí que deberías hacerlo. No sé ni por qué te has metido en esto. Se nota que es hetero.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Hetero? ¿Sasuke? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Él es tan hetero como lo que tenía de liso tu pelo cuando te hiciste la permanente el año pasado y dijiste que querías ser una _kogal_!

—¡Cállate! Estaba pasando por la edad del pavo, ¡es normal que tuviese ideas un poco extrañas! —las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un tono parecido al de su cabello—. Además, ¡eso no tiene nada que ver con Uchiha-sensei! ¡Es hetero! ¡Resígnate, Naruto, no tienes ninguna oportunidad!

—¡Es gay!

—¡Hetero!

—¡Gay!

—Una cosa —dijo Ino con emoción, un poco satírica, sin más ganas de ver el video que hasta el momento la había entretenido. Miró a los dos y se recogió los mechones de pelo largo detrás de las orejas—, ¿y si es bisexual, como Naruto, y le gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres?

—No se me había ocurrido… —murmuró Naruto.

Ino guardó su revista en la mochila de Sakura, a pesar de los reproches de su amiga. El rubio se encogió de hombros, caminando con las manos detrás de su cabeza y los dedos entrelazados.

—Pues debería, eres tú el bisexual del grupo —señaló Sakura, haciéndole una mueca. Él le puso mala cara—. ¡O sea, que eres el que entiende!

—Se vuelven idiotas cuando alguien dice "Uchiha" —se lamentó Kiba, negando con la cabeza— ¿A alguien le apetece un McDonalds?

—Suena b-bien, Kiba-kun —coincidió Hinata, sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Oh… yo quería ramen —gimoteó Naruto en voz alta.

Sakura sonrió. Adoraba a sus amigos.

• • •

Mientras caminaba en dirección a los aparcamientos después de que las clases hubieran finalizado, Sasuke sintió una vibración en uno de sus bolsillos. Manteniendo el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, pasó su portafolio a la mano izquierda y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo derecho. Sus ojos repasaron el nombre indicado en la pantalla y parpadeó con vacilación. Era su hermano.

La relación que mantenían era algo complicada. Su hermano no lo trataba mal, hiciese lo que hiciese, y Sasuke… no lo _odiaba_. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero en cuanto lo veía acercándosele con tanta elegancia, con tanto poder, con esa presencia que requería toda la atención sobre sí, _lo_ sentía. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar ese poder, de ser igual que él, mejor si era posible. Apretó los puños y se esforzó en mostrar una expresión indiferente, pero el sentimiento era tan fuerte que casi podía sobrepasarle.

Sasuke sabía que lo mejor era no pensar en ello. Dudaba que fuese a obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

Abriendo con lentitud su móvil negro, intentando aplazar de alguna manera la conversación con su hermano, apretó la tecla con el dibujo de un teléfono verde y se lo acercó a la oreja.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas tardes, hermano menor.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarle lo diferente que podía ser la voz de Itachi. Siempre que se dirigía a Sasuke parecía hasta… cariñoso. Luego, cuando hablaba con otros estaba ese tono plano tan indescifrable. El cómo era posible cambiar de actitud tan de repente era un misterio para Sasuke.

—Buenas tardes, aniki.

—¿Cómo ha ido el primer día de clases?

—Bien. Soy completamente capaz de hacerme cargo de cualquier cosa que me den.

—Desde luego. Eres un Uchiha, no esperaría menos de ti.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese sentimiento que no podía reprimir, que no podía evitar… esa voz exigente que provocaba esa reacción en Sasuke. Lo odiaba.

—¿Necesitabas algo, aniki?

—Ah, sí, casi lo había olvidado.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que Itachi no lo había olvidado; él era el arquetipo de la perfección. Lo que hacía era intentar colar una conversación como si fuese casual.

—Reúnete conmigo en casa de la familia a las siete en punto.

—¿Y eso?

—No tienes nada que hacer. Ya has planificado el esquema de las clases de esta semana. Por eso, requiero tu presencia esta noche en la casa a las siete en punto.

Se encogió un poco mientras el mayor le explicaba sus razones. Si no fuese por lo cauteloso que llegaba a ser su hermano, se habría preguntado cómo era posible que supiese lo de su esquema de las clases. ¿Y eso de _requerir_ su presencia? De habérselo dicho otra persona en vez de su hermano, le habría parecido un insulto y habría contestado con su típica mirada asesina o le habría colgado.

Pero era Itachi.

No podía decir que no.

—Ya veo —respondió Sasuke con firmeza, ahogando un suspiro irritado.

—Bien.

Itachi colgó sin despedirse siquiera, aunque Sasuke tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese, y él cerró su móvil y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo. Siguió caminando entre los aparcamientos, distraído por los pensamientos de la familia que le quedaba, buscando su coche con poco entusiasmo.

En cuanto localizó lo que había esta buscando, le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las cinco y media. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? "_Eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con Kakashi_", pensó amargamente mientras pulsaba el botón para abrir el coche. Se metió con rapidez en el vehículo, dejó su maletín en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor sin abrocharse el cinturón.

En el momento en el que se alejó de los terrenos de la escuela y entró en la carretera principal se acordó de sus alumnos. Había enseñado durante dos escasos años, pero la clase de este año no tenía nada que ver con la del anterior. En esos tiempos había sido temido por todos, no le cayó bien a nadie. Al principio tuvo sus seguidoras, pero se deshizo de ellas en una semana. Le había costado más librarse de sus fans que hacer que el resto de la clase le cogiese miedo –lo que le llevó unos diez minutos.

Acababa de tener problemas en el inicio de las clases… y era un fastidio. Normalmente no arremetía contra los estudiantes el primer día, pero aquel chico rubio no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Nunca le había molestado tanto alguien. Él y aquel moreno, Inuzuka, se habían pasado toda la clase hablando por lo bajo, murmurando y murmurando, y a veces también por lo alto. ¡Y la forma en la que le hablaba el rubio!

Estaba tan enfadado que no quería ni recordar su nombre.

Vale, no importaba. Después de reunirse con su hermano, iría a la casa de aquel idiota y le daría una paliza. El chaval se quedaría tan asustado que no volvería a abrir el pico en su clase. Había una regla que todo el mundo debía seguir:

_Nunca cabrees a un Uchiha_.

• • •

Naruto miró por la ventana del tren a las once de esa noche, la sonrisa pintada en la cara. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien con sus amigos. También había conseguido una sudadera gratis en la tienda en la que trabajaba Sabaku Gaara. Eran buenos amigos, aunque sospechaba que Gaara sentía algo por él. De alguna manera, se entendían el uno al otro.

Después de haber comido en el McDonalds, volvieron a los recreativos. La mayor parte del tiempo, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se quedaron sentadas en una mesa, hablando, mientras Naruto dejaba en ridículo a Kiba en cada uno de los juegos que iniciaban. Se divirtió tanto que olvidó completamente de los ridículos deberes que le habían puesto y el hecho de que no iba a pasar de curso si no seducía a Sasuke. Fueron a ver a Gaara y acabaron en el cine, Sakura pagando la entrada de todos a la vez que miraba mal a Naruto. Cuando salió de ahí se dio cuenta de que eran las once y que tenía que llegar a casa y hacer la tarea.

Los cinco se separaron en la Estación de Shibuya: Hinata dirección a Shoto; Sakura, Ino y Kiba a Tomigaya; y él a Nishihara. Tuvieron que coger diferentes trenes, así que se quedó solo desde el momento en que se despidió agitando la mano y entró en el vagón. Pasó los diez minutos de recorrido con la única compañía de sus reflexiones. Lo normal era empezar alguna conversación trivial con cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él, únicamente porque no le gustaba nada escuchar sus pensamientos —odiaba estar solo—; pero esa noche el tren estaba casi vacío, después de todo era lunes y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en su casa a esas horas.

"_Volviendo a las once cuando mañana tengo colegio… si Iruka estuviese en casa me mataría_", especuló con gravedad. Menos mal que su tutor legal también trabajaba en horario nocturno. Pasaban poco tiempo juntos, sin embargo, en situaciones como esta lo agradecía. Iba a pasar la noche en vela para hacer sus deberes. Le ha había suplicado una y otra vez a Sakura que le ayudase, pero —desde luego— le dijo que él mismo se lo había buscado por enfadar a Uchiha-sensei y que esperaba que le diese una patada en el culo.

En cuanto el tren fue reduciendo su velocidad y acercándose a su destino, Naruto recogió sus cosas y suspiró. Iba a ser una noche solitaria, sólo él y su trabajo. La voz femenina automatizada anunció la llegada a la parada y las puertas mecánicas se abrieron para permitir la salida. Volviendo a suspirar, salió del vagón y se alejó despacio de la estación.

Marchó de esa forma, paso a paso, durante la mayor parte del camino a casa, balanceando la bolsa con sus compras y tarareando una canción americana que había escuchado en la película. Seguro que parecía más animado de lo que realmente estaba. Notó por el rabillo del ojo una figura sospechosa envuelta en la oscuridad y la ignoró. Estaba demasiado cansado para dejar volar su imaginación.

El ambiente era sofocante para ser abril y el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado, con la luna llena rodeada por estrellas, la luz tenue incidiendo sobre las calles con un efecto etéreo. Los árboles que delineaban la acera nunca le habían parecido tan bonitos, con sus ramas pobladas de hojas. Pensó en lo perfecto que era el lugar para seducir a su profesor. No le importaría en absoluto _hablar_ con él en ese mismísimo momento. O incluso con un extraño. ¡Incluso con un jodido pederasta de setenta y tres años! Lo único…, lo único que no quería era estar solo.

Después fue como si todo hubiese pasado a cámara rápida. Primero caminaba quejándose mentalmente sobre su abandono, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado en el suelo sin su bolsa.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero en cuanto lo hizo se levantó y gritó:

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío, capullo! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás del escuálido ladrón, no obstante, se detuvo en el mismo momento en el que lo vio caer, gritando de dolor. Contempló como alguien, suponía que un hombre de su misma altura, salía de las sombras, cogía al delincuente por el cuello y lo levantaba. El otro intentó deshacerse de las manos alrededor de su garganta con las suyas propias, gritando asfixiado, y el hombre le quitó la bolsa. Naruto se acercó en una corta carrera, su frente contraída por la aterradora forma en la que los pies del ladrón se despegaban casi del suelo. Vale que le hubiese quitado sus cosas, ¡pero es que estaba a punto de dejar de respirar!

—¡Oye! ¡Déjalo, vas a matarlo!

En un instante, el delincuente se había convertido en una forma encogida sobre el suelo que no dejaba de toser. El que había recuperado la bolsa de Naruto se giró hacia el joven para mirarlo y el rubio contuvo su respiración. Aquella tez pálida que brillaba angelicalmente bajo la luz de la luna, y aquellos ojos oscuros tan peligrosos… no podía ser posible. El hombre en el que había estado pensando todo el día estaba justo enfrente de él y acababa de atrapar a un ladrón para ayudarle. Aunque era un poco espeluznante que hubiese intentado ahogarlo.

—¿Sa-Sasuke?

Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron momentáneamente por el reconocimiento y Naruto no hizo otra cosa examinar la imagen que tenía delante. Sasuke llevaba una camiseta negra, un cinto del mismo color y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. En clase había llevado el pelo peinado hacia atrás, pero ahora le caía en capas hasta los hombros, con mechones más o menos largos a cada lado de la frente.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué soy, uno de tus colegas? —Era frío y arrogante y Naruto se dio cuenta de que llamarlo por su nombre no funcionaba si no era dentro de sus fantasías.

—Ah, mierda —dijo por lo bajo, contrayendo su cara en una mueca—. Quería decir "sensei". Lo siento, se me escapó.

—Bien.

La voz de Sasuke tenía un timbre definitivamente cínico. Le lanzó la bolsa a Naruto algo más brusco de lo que haría cualquier persona, y empezó a alejarse.

En el instante en que Naruto la atrapó, algo aturdido, comprendió que era el momento perfecto para empezar con su plan. Apareció su sonrisa astuta mientras gritaba:

—¡Eh, sensei! ¿No va a preguntarme si quiero que me acompañe a casa?

El mayor se dio media vuelta, despacio, mirándolo fijamente con una de sus cejas levantada.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? —inquirió.

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? —contestó Naruto, pasando por alto la chispa de enfado que acababa de encenderse en su interior—. Es mi profesor, es tarde, ¡podrían volver a atacarme! ¡Acaban de intentar robarme, maldita sea!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Y qué? La culpa es tuya por andar por la calle a estas horas, anormal.

—¡Se supone que un profesor tiene responsabilidad sobre sus alumnos!

—Me la trae floja lo que te pase fuera de mi clase. Ve y tírate a la vía del tren a ver si me importa.

—¡Cabronazo! —Naruto se tapó la boca tan pronto como la palabra salió de ella, los ojos grandes como platos.

"_Ahí va mi oportunidad de seducirlo alguna vez_", pensó y luego le impresionó la media sonrisa entretenida en la que se habían convertido los labios rosados de Sasuke.

"_¿Le divierte?_", el rubio notó un leve dolor de cabeza mientras comprobaba los cambios de humor de su profesor. "_¿Le… le parece divertido? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Acabo de insultarlo! ¡Piensa que es gracioso! O… se está riendo de mí, ¿no? Ah, olvídate de seducir a este cretino, ¡me está cabreando!_"

—¿Me has llamado "cabronazo"?

Habiéndose figurado que no tenía nada que perder y dada su repentina antipatía por el mayor, Naruto se negó a echarse atrás.

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¡Te comportas como uno!

Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento, la mirada pensativa sobre el rubio y la sonrisa todavía en sus facciones. Naruto dejó sus ojos fijos en el otro, con el ceño fruncido y los músculos de su cara tensos de la rabia, las manos apretadas en puños a cada lado. El canturreo de los grillos parecía cada vez más alto en contraste con el silencio de los dos.

"_¡¿Por qué coño me está mirando así?! Vale, le llamé "cabronazo", ¡pero sabe que se lo merece! ¡Me llamó "anormal"! ¡Será capullo!_". En cuanto la ira se comenzó a masificar en Naruto, sus pensamientos se desordenaron y dejaron de tener sentido. "_¡Cree que puede con el gran Uzumaki_—_No me importa si es mi_—_Me encantaría quitarle a golpes esa mirada de la_—_Joder, está más bueno que un_—_Pero es un gilipollas_—_No me importaría chuparle_—_Dios, odio esto_—_¿Por qué me está mirando?!_"

—Eh, anormal, ven aquí.

Ya no tenía aquella sonrisa provocadora, ni rastro. Su expresión volvía a parecer de roca y eso, de algún modo, molestó aún más a Naruto. Quería destrozar aquella sensación en la cara del hombre. ¡¿Quién, en su sano juicio, era tan desagradable con la gente que apenas conocía?! ¡Ese tío se _merecía_ un puñetazo!

—¿Qué quieres, espabilado? —respondió Naruto burdamente, caminando con cautela sin dejar de mirarlo.

Si había dicho que no le importaba lo que sus estudiantes hiciesen fuera de su clase y no mentía con ello, no tendría por qué tener ningún problema con Naruto al día siguiente en la escuela aunque el chico lo insultase esa noche. El tío era un completo idiota.

—Y si no dejas de llamarme "anormal" te vo—

No llegó a terminar la frase. Se le atragantaron las palabras antes de que pudiese formarlas gracias al repentino —sin olvidar poderoso— puñetazo que Uchiha le había dado. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, la mano en el pómulo casi rojo, los ojos bien abiertos. Percibió el débil sabor a sangre en la saliva, aunque su mente no se centró en eso. Ni siquiera pudo centrarse en devolverle el golpe. Se quedó con una única idea rondándole la cabeza. "_¡¿Ese cabronazo _—_mi profesor, joder_—_ acaba de pegarme_?!"

—Y te sorprende. —La voz era plana, tenía la ceja arqueada como si le pareciese curioso.

Aquellos ojos brillantes, que no se apartaban de los suyos, estaban tan atónitos, que el mismo hecho consiguió exasperar a Sasuke. El rubio se lo había buscado. Se lo había advertido. No había ningún motivo para que Uzumaki-kun le siguiera mirando como… como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—¡Cabrón! —bramó Naruto lleno de frustración, haciéndole una violenta entrada al hombre.

Cayeron sobre la acera torpemente y Naruto acertó un puño en el rostro de Sasuke, sonriendo triunfante en cuanto conectó el golpe con firmeza. "_¡Enséñale cómo hay que comportarse delante de un Uzumaki!_", pensó convencido.

Sin embargo, Sasuke reaccionó al impacto en un par de segundos y le dio otro puñetazo al rubio. Su razón le decía que esa lucha no iba a terminar hasta que o los separasen o hasta que alguno se quedase inconsciente, por eso se preparó para la batalla. El cuerpo del rubio se movió por instinto, sin necesitar coordenadas, defendiendo y atacando, intentando no volver a ser alcanzado por el otro.

Desafortunadamente, Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Después de un tiempo, el agotamiento empezó a hacer mella en Naruto, que no dejó de moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Podría haber pasado una hora. Ni siquiera recordaba la razón de por qué lo hacía, pero la furia y el orgullo no le permitían retroceder. Estaba cabreado. Ese tío, ese… le había hecho algo. Había hecho algo para enfadar tanto a Naruto.

—¡Eh, se están peleando! ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

Tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto se les heló la sangre con la palabra "policía", la cara se les había puesto pálida. El chico se sorprendió de lo apática que resultaba la expresión de Sasuke, incluso en una situación como esa. Una de sus manos blancas mantenía agarrado el cuello de la camisa de Naruto y la otra estaba levantada, en posición de ataque, cerrada en un puño. Las propias manos morenas de Naruto habían llegado a imitar la posición de Sasuke.

—Oye, sensei…

—¿Qué?

Naruto sonrió, avergonzado.

—Una vez escuché que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos larguemos antes de que venga la policía?

El rubio asintió.

—Claro. Ya sabes que si te cogen peleando con tu alumno, serás el blanco de las críticas de todo Jap—

Uchiha ya se había apartado de Naruto y había empezado a correr en un pispás.

—¡O-oye! —exclamó Naruto, levantándose de un salto.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por los golpes y los empujones contra el hormigón, pero para él no era nada. Había salido peor parado en otras ocasiones, y además, no quería que la poli le estuviese dando la lata otra vez.

—¡Espérame!

Corrió a toda velocidad detrás del mayor, que debía de haberse escabullido por el camino hacia la escuela. Pasado un rato, el pecho se le contraía y se le hacía más difícil respirar, pero no se detuvo y siguió la carrera.

—¡Joder, Sasuke, más despacio!

• • •

Después de haber alcanzado a Uchiha y de haber corrido un par de minutos más, Sasuke se desvió del camino y se coló en la entrada de una casa. Redujo su velocidad y se dirigió con marcha suave hasta la puerta. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de ella se encendió una luz automática. El rubio le siguió algo aturdido, sin aliento y muriéndose por una bebida. Ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención a que esa era probablemente la casa de Uchiha Sasuke. Francamente, no le importaba. Estaba sediento y cansado.

Se sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros oscuros, eligiendo con rapidez una plateada y metiéndola en la cerradura. Naruto se detuvo al lado del hombre, respirando fuerte y con la espalda arqueada. Pese a lo tranquilo y sereno que parecía Sasuke, Naruto estaba seguro de que también se sentía como él. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, aunque estaba intentando contenerla.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y quitó la llave. Naruto se decidió a entrar detrás de él. No hizo más que pisar el recibidor y Uchiha ya se había dado media vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó, brusco.

—Voy a curarme las heridas que me has hecho y a beber algo —respondió como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

—No —negó fríamente.

—¡¿Cómo?! —chilló, indignado, arrugando la frente—. ¿Qué tipo de educador se supone que eres? Me has pegado y has hecho que me deshidrate, cabronazo. ¡Eres mi profesor y vas a ayudarme!

—Lárgate a tu casa. Estoy seguro de que tiene que estar por esta área de Nishihara.

Volvió a darse media vuelta, en este caso a forma de despedida, y cerró la puerta sin mirarla. Naruto se decidió a colarse por el hueco antes de quedarse fuera y esperó detrás de Sasuke con sigilo. Se quitó los zapatos al mismo tiempo que su profesor, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y siguió a Sasuke caminando de puntillas. Pudo dar dos pasos antes de que notase su presencia y lo mirase con ganas de matarlo, más que antes.

—¿No te he dicho que te largues?

—¡Pero, pero es que…! –dio una pausa, esperando que se le ocurriese una razón de peso que convenciese definitivamente al mayor—. ¡Es que no tengo casa!

—Ah, sí, se me había olvidado —habló con sarcasmo, sin dejar de observarlo-. En tu expediente _ponía_ que vives en una caja de cartón.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —saltó el adolescente, un poco sofocado por el enfado.

Si en su expediente ponía eso, iba a empezar a cortar cabezas. ¡Aunque en la escuela no lo soportasen por todo lo que había pasado en su primer año, no tenían ningún derecho a decir que el rubio vivía en una jodida caja de cartón!

—Vivo en una casa azul dos manzanas más abajo con mi tutor, Umino Iru—

Cortó sus propias palabras con rapidez, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Había caído en la trampa de Uchiha.

—Y yo que pensaba que no tenías casa.

—¡Vamos, tío, eres mi profesor! ¡Te juro que, si me dejas limpiarme la herida, luego me piro! —Puso cara de pena sin hacer caso a la expresión asqueada del hombre-. ¡Si no, no me pienso marchar!

Frunciendo el ceño con absoluta pasión, se alejó del rubio con majestuosidad, como si fuese de la realeza. Tanto la amplia y firme espalda como los hombros fuertes daban una imagen intocable y altiva. Naruto lo tomó como el permiso que necesitaba y lo siguió.

El vestíbulo, bastante grande para ser un simple recibidor, era blanco. La madera del suelo tenía un tono caramelo claro al igual que las varias puertas. Se sorprendió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no había nada en las paredes. Eran tan sosas que daban la sensación de que alguien había recogido sus pertenencias para marcharse.

Le dio un vistazo al techo y vio una lámpara de araña colgando en el centro del vestíbulo, se le paró la respiración. Era maravillosa. El cristal salía en espiral de la estructura dorada; la luz que reflejaban las piedras preciosas era un brillo puro. Parecía estar hecha para algún soberano. "_Siendo sinceros, Sasuke no tiene pinta de estar muy lejos de eso_", se dijo mentalmente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el hombre se metió en una de las habitaciones y lanzaba su juego de llaves sobre algo que sonaba como una cajonera. El rubio le siguió sin pensárselo, murmurando algo sobre malos anfitriones. Tan pronto como entró, vio a Uchiha con la espalda encorvada y sentado en un sofá negro de piel, un brazo sobre su espalda y otro con el mando de la televisión cambiando continuamente de canal.

Naruto encontró raro, aunque no tanto tratándose de Uchiha, que todo en la sala fuese negro. El suelo, las paredes, la mesita auxiliar y la propia mesa, las sillas, la alfombra, la gran televisión plana, el maldito mando, la pantalla de la lámpara —se alivió al ver que la bombilla era normal y corriente, y no negra—, todo.

Su profesor era bastante extraño.

—¡Eh, sensei!

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, el rostro impasible.

—¿Qué, anormal? El baño está al otro lado del pasillo. Date prisa y lárgate.

El menor frunció el ceño con irritación y se cruzó de brazos, diciendo cortante:

—¿No deberías ofrecer a tu querido invitado algo de beber? ¿Té, agua, algo? ¿Qué tipo de anfitrión eres?

—Por lo que tengo entendido —empezó, sus ojos concentrados en la tele—, no eres mi invitado y todavía menos mi "querido" invitado. Dado que estás en mi casa sin invitación —se tomó un momento para mirarlo acusadoramente—, no voy a hacer de anfitrión. Si tienes sed, vete a casa.

Naruto susurró algo mientras seguía las indicaciones y en el momento en el que entró al cuarto de baño —que en su opinión también era demasiado grande para ser un simple baño— empezó a sospechar que cada una de las habitaciones de la casa estaba inundada de colores oscuros. El servicio era todo de color azul marino, salvo por algunas cosas en blanco aquí y allá.

El recibidor era pura fachada, un engaño. La casa era absolutamente oscura.

Aunque, honestamente, estaba impresionado. Uchiha debía de tener un montón de dinero. Cada pequeño detalle tenía pinta de costar una fortuna, incluso el papel higiénico. Por un breve momento deseó que _su_ papel higiénico aparentase ser así de caro. El suyo sólo parecía… bueno, papel higiénico.

Reposó la vista en el lavabo y sus ojos azules brillaron con doble intensidad. Fue rápido, abrió el agua fría y agachó la cabeza hasta poner su boca debajo del grifo. Saboreó la acogedora sensación del agua fresca sobre su lengua y a través de su garganta, chocando contra cada rincón de su boca.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad —una muy agradable eternidad—, Naruto se alejó un poco. Unió sus manos en forma de cuenco y empezó a mojarse la cara, empapándose el flequillo de paso. Gimió con el efecto del líquido sobre su piel.

Dándose cuenta del desastre que estaba haciendo, cerró el grifo y sacudió las gotas de sus manos. Cogió una de las toallas, enterró la cara en ella y notó el olor a jabón atacando sus sentidos. Naruto estrujó la tela contra su rostro antes de caer en la cuenta de que se estaba restregando algo perteneciente a un desconocido con un palo de escoba metido en el culo.

Tiró la toalla en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Sasuke tenía pinta de ser ese tipo de persona que lo notaba todo, incluso una arruga en una toalla.

Se examinó a través del espejo y se calmó al comprobar que Sasuke no había podido asestarle tantos golpes como en un principio había sospechado. El primer puñetazo había conseguido abrirle el labio en la esquina izquierda y, con otra de las arremetidas, la piel alrededor de su ojo derecho comenzaba a teñirse de negro azulado. Seguramente no habría ni rastro a la mañana siguiente, dado que se curaba relativamente rápido, pero no le apetecía nada llegar a casa de esa manera.

—¡Oye, cabronazo! —llamó Naruto mientras abría el espejo y buscaba alguna botellita de agua oxigenada—. ¿No deberías limpiarte? ¡Yo también doy unos buenos derechazos!

No tuvo más respuesta que el sonido de la televisión. Inicialmente le entró curiosidad sobre qué podía interesarle a una persona tan seca, pero en cuanto entendió que le estaba ignorando dejó dicha inquietud de lado.

—Oye, ¿cabronazo?

Silencio.

Con los dientes rechinando, Naruto intentó no ponerse muy nervioso y regresó a la sala. Una parte de él deseaba que Uchiha estuviese durmiendo para por lo menos justificar la falta de atención. Estaba despierto, desde luego.

—¡Eh, cabronazo, te estaba llamando!

—¿Qué?

La pregunta sonó más como una afirmación. El tono de voz era helado y vacío y los ojos no salieron de la pantalla.

—Te estaba diciendo que si necesitabas limpiarte.

—Ja —Sasuke no ocultó una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se giraba hacia él con todo el tiempo del mundo—. ¿Para que iba a necesitarlo? Pegas como una chica. (1)

A Naruto le fue imposible evitar el tic en su ojo izquierdo. Le dio un buen repaso y sonrió satisfecho.

—Pues creo que esas heridas de tu labio y tu mandíbula no dicen lo mismo.

—Ya se curarán.

Parecía que las únicas respuestas de este hombre eran concisas. Los ojos negros volvieron a anclarse en la pantalla, ignorando de nuevo al más joven. Naruto iba a hacer un comentario gracioso justo en el instante en que Uchiha sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Deslizó la cubierta y contestó en voz baja. Estaba claro que no quería que el rubio escuchase la conversación pero, desafortunadamente, Uzumaki Naruto tenía un excelente oído.

—¿Diga?... Ah, aniki.

Naruto arqueó su ceja derecha, intrigado por el cambio en el tono de Sasuke. Su voz se había transformado de impasible a sumisa en el mismo momento en el que había pronunciado la palabra "aniki".

Así que tenía un hermano… mm. Bueno, daba igual. Seguro que era otro Uchiha con un palo metido en el culo.

—¿Ahora? Tengo compañía. Uno de mis alumnos.

Se sintió un poco irritado por cómo Sasuke se había referido a él… "compañía". ¡Ja! Primero era una visita indeseada, pero cuando hablaba con _aniki_ ya era compañía. Su hermano mayor debía de ser alguien muy especial. De alguna manera, le hizo sentir insignificante.

—…se trata de eso —Volvió la voz apática. Todo rastro de emoción desapareció de su cara tan rápido que le hizo preguntarse si realmente lo había visto. La expresión era firme y daba la sensación de que se podía sacar más diálogo de una roca que de él—. Hace diez minutos que llegué a casa, como mucho. Yo… —se tensó ligeramente como si se estuviese conteniendo—. Sí. Sí, entendido. Bien.

Colgó y cerró el teléfono. Miró mal a Naruto.

—Fuera.

—Pero…

—Tienes cinco minutos para salir de mi propiedad.

—Pero…

—Uzumaki-kun —la voz era dura y fría, completamente diferente a como cuando le había llamado "anormal" hacía un rato—. Márchate. Ahora.

Naruto le hizo una mueca infantil a Sasuke antes de irse de la habitación refunfuñando. Se cortó bruscamente el sonido de fondo de la televisión y oyó un suspiro corto. El rubio casi podía imaginar aquellos labios rosados, respirando despacio y hechizándolo.

Maldito dios del sexo.

El adolescente volvió a la habitación con sigilo, mirando a hurtadillas detrás de una esquina y controlando su respiración en niveles bajos. Uchiha estaba echado, con la cabeza contra la pared y los brazos estirados a los lados. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y el pelo le caía hacia atrás, sin tocarle el rostro, y la suave luz blanca de la sala le daba un brillo especial a su piel pálida.

—¿Qué? —habló, relajado, haciendo que Naruto pegara un saltito.

La repelente habilidad de Sasuke para percibir la presencia de la gente puso nervioso al rubio, sólo un poco.

—¡Te di una buena paliza! —contestó Naruto alegre, con una sonrisa de burla en su cara, antes de largarse.

• • •

Antes de que Naruto pudiese salir de la extensa entrada exterior de la casa, sin ninguna prisa, entró un vehículo dispuesto a aparcar frente al garaje. Era un coche deportivo de color negro satinado, de importación extranjera por lo que veía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1) Que la familia Uchiha estaba compuesta por un puñado de idiotas ricos.

2) Que ese era "aniki".

Se apagó el motor del coche y se abrió la puerta despacio. Naruto sintió la necesidad de detenerse. No podía ver al Uchiha mayor, pero sabía que el hombre lo estaba mirando. Podía sentir los ojos perforando su piel. ¡¿Qué leches pasaba con esa familia?! ¡¿Por qué estaban siempre enfadados?! ¿Tan mal les iba en la vida?

No podía ser eso. Eran ricos. Podían tener cualquier cosa.

—Ah, tú debes de ser el estudiante.

Aunque más profunda y poderosa, la voz del Uchiha mayor era exactamente igual que la de Sasuke —fría, cortante e impasible. El rubio contempló la manera en que el hombre salía del coche con elegancia, tan ágil como el agua. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se guardó las llaves en su bolsillo antes de acercarse a Naruto. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por parecer simpático, sino todo lo contrario. Los ojos le brillaban con un tono rojizo, gritaban muerte y también silencio, y su piel era tan pálida como la del Uchiha menor. El cabello era negro como el petróleo y estaba recogido en una coleta baja, detrás de la nuca. Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, aunque su porte revelaba que ni siquiera pensaba que el chico mereciese dicho gesto.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi. ¿Quién eres tú?

—U-Uzu… ¡Uzumaki Naruto! —intentó que su voz sonase mucho más casual de lo que le salió, con sus ojos azules brillando.

Sonrió con entusiasmo e hizo una profunda reverencia, mostrando el respeto que _alguna_ gente no se dignaba a enseñar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que hacías en la casa de mi hermano a estas horas?

Las palabras de Itachi eran educadas y habían sido cuidadosamente escogidas, pero su cara era como una estatua. Ni una sola emoción pasara lo que pasara y eso exasperaba al rubio. ¡Joder, _ahora_ sí que tenía ganas de irse a casa!

—Yo estaba… verás, me tropecé con él cuando iba de camino a casa —empezó, moviendo las manos frenéticamente mientras explicaba su mentira. Por algún motivo, sospechaba que al hombre no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia saber que había estado luchando con Sasuke—. ¡Y hoy no le caí muy bien en clase, no sé por qué, y me puso un montón de deberes! ¡Y cuando estaba caminando desde la estación a casa lo vi! Le pedí que me ayudara, pero prefirió comportarse como un cabronazo y me dijo que no. Así que le seguí hasta aquí y se lo rogué y me volvió a decir que no. Por eso ahora me marcho.

—Ya veo…

Itachi se dio media vuelta de repente y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa. Volviendo al hilo de pensamiento de por qué todos los Uchiha tenían que ser unos cabrones, Naruto se alejó con la frente arrugada hasta que Itachi lo llamó. Incluso desde la distancia, podía prever la seriedad de las próximas palabras del mayor en sus ojos al girarse hacia él.

—Mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, Uzumaki-kun.

Uchiha entró a la casa y cerró la puerta con esa simple y confusa frase, dejando a Naruto perplejo. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?

Putos Uchiha.

* * *

(1) Soy una chica. Sé que hay chicas que son fuertes. Yo no lo soy, así que escribí esa línea. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie.

**Notas de autora**: ¡ojalá os estéis preguntando qué es lo que va a pasar después de esto! Me encantan las predicciones, siempre es divertido leer lo que la gente piensa que va a pasar en tu historia. Este capítulo es bastante serio, pero tenía que escribirlo. El próximo será más divertido, con más interacción entre Sasuke y Naruto, aunque sin fanservice. En fin…

Los reviews me ayudan a crecer, así que ayudadme a crecer, gente. AYUDADME A CRECER. :D

**Notas de traductora:** tanto la autora como yo estamos muy contentas de que haya habido tan buena aceptación. Os agradecemos mucho que hayáis dejado comentarios, porque así sabemos qué tal os parece la cosa. Los reviews están contestados, a excepción de aquellos que no dejaron e-mail (pero muchas gracias, ¡eh!). Ah, y si no entendéis algo, una palabra o una expresión, por favor decídmelo e intentaré explicárosla.

¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	3. Lección tercera

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya. Ahora es el mes de abril.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección tercera**

* * *

El recorrido en tren fue inquietantemente tranquilo por la mañana.

Por estas fechas, un martes a las siete en punto, ningún tren podía permitirse esa tranquilidad. El número de chicas de instituto con calcetines largos y coloridas pinzas en el pelo era impresionante. Y lo normal cuando las chicas de instituto se amontonaban en un tren era que se convirtiesen en portadoras del buen rollo y no dejasen de hablar, dejando escapar de sus labios pintados breves risitas una y otra vez y sacando sus cajitas de colorete cada cuatro minutos. Solían darse trucos de maquillaje unas a otras, pero siempre después de que a quien se lo dijeran ya hubiese terminado de arreglarse. También había un grupo de kogals en el tren a las que les encantaba meter sus narices en la vida de los demás y dar consejos sobre como vestir.

Y no eran sólo las chicas. Los oficinistas eran, sorprendentemente, bastante ruidosos. No sabían cuanto. No se daban cuenta del ruido que hacían con el teclado de sus portátiles. El tip-tap constante de las teclas se iba haciendo más y más notorio hasta que ya no se sabía si podían más las chicas de instituto o los ordenadores. También estaba el pasar una página y otra de los periódicos y los tonos del móvil —dios, lo peor eran los dichosos tonos del móvil. Cada veinte segundos sonaba algún teléfono, estridente y electrónico, y te hacía preguntarte si su dueño conocería lo que era el sistema de vibración y si así era, ¿por qué no lo usaba?

Y todavía había más. Estaba aquel grupo de gente que nadie sabía quiénes eran o si su único propósito no era otro que el de sentarse en el tren. ¿Y qué hacían? Escuchar música con los auriculares puestos. Claro, no sería tan malo si los auriculares _funcionasen_ correctamente. Lo que pasaba era que ponían la música tan alta que escuchabas cada palabra de la canción y tampoco era agradable oír Tommy Heavenly6, Thrice, Koda Kumi y D'espairs Ray a la vez.

Así era el camino a la escuela cada día de la semana. Cada. Día.

En realidad, al rubio no le molestaba todo lo que debería de molestarle. ¿Por qué?

Porque Naruto era parte del animado ambiente del tren. Hablaba con todos y todos hablaban con él. Bueno, la mayoría de las chicas de instituto se reían de él y lo llamaban idiota –a pesar de que él estaba en una escuela privada y ellas en una pública-, los oficinistas lo miraban desde arriba con la cabeza alta y la gente indefinible o parloteaba sobre su artista favorito o subía el volumen de la música. Aún así, era obvio que todos se habían acostumbrado al extrovertido rubio y notaban cuando no sonreía o no los molestaba.

Hoy, por ejemplo.

Su aura negra había sido suficiente para silenciar a todos. Los ojos claros miraban por la ventana con un brillo asesino, las pronunciadas ojeras por debajo y una marca morada en el lado derecho. Su pómulo izquierdo estaba un poco descolorido por una herida lenta, como si hubiese sido obra de pasarse la mano por la cara y no otra cosa. Tenía los labios apretados y el cuerpo tenso. La camisa blanca abotonada estaba arrugada y medio metida en los pantalones, grises y de revestimiento rojo, quizás un poco grandes para él, sin el cinto rojo que solía llevar de sujeción. Incluso podía verse la goma de sus boxers naranjas. Tenía la mochila negra al lado, mal cerrada y dejando ver una esquina amarilla de su libro de Cultura Japonesa; y la chaqueta del uniforme hecha una pelota a su lado.

La sola presencia de Naruto bastaba para asustar a cualquiera –tenía una mirada impropia y daba la sensación de querer sentir entre sus dedos la sangre del alguien. Las chicas de instituto se habían apiñado alrededor de uno de los postes del tren, ojeando al rubio cautelosamente con las manos temblando y agarrándose unas a otras. Estaban tan aterrorizadas que ni siquiera se atrevieron a abrir la boca durante todo el trayecto.

Incluso los oficinistas permanecieron en silencio. Ni los tonos de móvil, ni el tip-tap de las teclas de los portátiles, ni el pasar página de los periódicos, ni los sorbos de café. Todos sentados y con agarre rígido sobre sus cosas, intentando mirar con discreción al chico y fallando miserablemente. De hecho, lo normal era que los oficinistas ocupasen todos los asientos, pero, gracias a su palpable mal humor, Naruto había conseguido un sitio y nadie llegó a sentarse cerca de él.

Se escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas del vehículo antes de pararse en la estación y luego el suspiro general de alivio por poder perder de vista al rubio. La gente se abrió paso por la puerta, hablando todo lo que no había hecho hasta el momento y sin esconderse.

Exhalando con fuerza, cogió su chaqueta y su mochila y se levantó, desperezándose. Bostezó con la mandíbula bien abierta antes de relajar los músculos de la cara y poner mirada cansada. No sólo estaba cabreado, no, también estaba cansado. No había dormido en toda la noche porque cuando llegó a casa, cerca de las doce, decidió empezar a hacer los deberes. Y tardó seis horas.

Seis.

Malditas.

Horas.

Cuando terminó, el único deseo que tenía era lanzarse sobre su cama. Entonces, Iruka entró en su habitación y le dijo que fuese preparándose para irse al colegio porque si no llegaría tarde y que no pensaba llevarlo él mismo y que estaba seguro de que le daría una mala impresión a su tutor si empezaba a llegar tarde desde el principio.

Ya. ¿Darle una mala impresión a su tutor? Ya había completado y tachado esa línea de su lista de "Cosas que hacer".

Al final estaba cansado. Y enfadado. Dos estados de ánimo que Naruto no sabía combinar muy bien. Cuando se enfadaba, decía palabras que ya le gustaría saber cuando estuviese sereno. Cuando estaba cansado, actuaba sin pensar.

Claro que también actuaba sin pensar cuando estaba bien despierto.

Naruto no había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que lo odiaba el capullo de Uchiha hasta que no hubo abierto su libro de Cultura Japonesa. ¡Aquel cabronazo no tenía ningún motivo para odiarle! Bueno… ¡no tenía ningún motivo para odiarle antes de que Naruto le hubiese llamado "cabronazo"! Obviamente, el tío le había juzgado basándose en una idea preconcebida y Naruto detestaba… un momento. ¿Idea preconcebida?

Se notaba que estaba cabreado. Si no, no utilizaría conceptos como "idea preconcebida".

De todas formas, ¡ni tan siquiera había hecho algo malo! Vale que no se hubiese puesto a temblar como el resto de la clase, pero eso no era un crimen. ¡No tenía la culpa de que su profesor, guapo de pies a cabeza y con ojos que podrían congelar el mismo Infierno, no le intimidase! Y es que se ponía de una manera que no le quedaba otra que enfrentarlo. Enfrentar a su profesor, alguien que debería ser maduro, alguien que se suponía que no debería luchar contra menores porque debía de tener… ¿cuántos años? Con una cara así, no más de veinticinco.

¡Aún así, el cabrón le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula! Tenía el labio hinchado, aunque no mucho, ¡pero el color azul oscuro de su párpado derecho sí que se notaba!

Iba a tener a Kiba detrás todo el día, riéndose y burlándose de él porque Sasuke le había sacudido. El muy enclenque había dicho varias veces el día anterior que Uchiha tenía toda la pinta de ser tan flojo como una chavala imitando a un tío —a lo que Naruto había respondido muy convencido que Uchiha le parecía muy masculino— y que esperaba que el rubio le diese una lección.

Bueno, por lo menos no se había dejado ganar. ¡Había sido un empate!

—¡Eh, Naruto, buenas!

Kiba lanzó su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, sonriendo abiertamente. El chico pestañeó con lentitud, las cejas moviéndose un poco en un intento de fruncir el ceño. ¿Cuándo había salido de la estación? Llevó la mirada a sus pies. Con sus zapatos negros de ligas blancas, estaba justo sobre el trozo de hormigón que marcaba el final de la estación y la entrada al mundo exterior… ¿cuándo habían empezado a moverse sus pies? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordase?

Daba igual.

—Hola, Kiba —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada.

El moreno se extrañó y se alejó un paso, soltando el hombro de su amigo. Esa no era la sonrisa de Naruto. Tenía que haberle pasado algo para estar tan irritado.

—¿Te ha pasado alguna movida?

—Oye, ¿te has metido en otra pelea? —Reconoció la voz como la de Akimichi Chouji y cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia su corpulento compañero lo vio comiendo lo que parecían unos pastelitos de azúcar.

Al lado de Chouji estaba Shikamaru, de pie y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, con su típico estilo descuidado. No dejaba de asombrarle cómo era posible que alguien que nunca dejaba de dormir pudiese parecer tan cansado.

—Eh, tienes el ojo morado —comentó Kiba, asintiendo mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Naruto.

Le levantó la cabeza, se la bajó y se la giró a la izquierda antes de que el rubio le apartase la mano, arrugando el ceño con desaprobación. Se puso la chaqueta, indignado, y se colgó la mochila de uno de sus hombros para luego replicar:

—¿No deberíamos irnos? El sensei se mosqueará si llegamos tarde.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —habló Shikamaru, dándole a Naruto una mirada que parecía decir "pondría los ojos en blanco pero, como es demasiado trabajo, espero que te baste con esto" —. Qué problemático.

Evitó sonrojarse y empezó a caminar, intentando que Shikamaru se diese cuenta de que prefería no hablar del tema. Y, por supuesto, el genio se dio cuenta.

Pero lo pasó por alto.

—Así que, al final, Uchiha-sensei y tú luchasteis —afirmó, informal, siguiendo a Naruto a zancadas.

Kiba se acercó hasta ellos con rapidez, los ojos brillantes por la emoción y la curiosidad y enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa amplia.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Joder, Naruto, seguro que le diste una buena paliza!

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se animase. ¿Por qué se había disgustado tanto? ¿Quién había dicho que tenía que soltar la verdad? No era como si Uchiha fuese a ir gritando a los cuatro vientos los detalles de la pelea, porque la información caería en malas manos y eso le supondría problemas. Además, tampoco había sido derrotado. Sólo era que no había ganado. ¡Había sido un empate! Y lo habría vencido de no ser por el cansancio de haber estado toda la tarde paseando por Shibuya.

—¿Yo? ¡Pues claro! —El rubio echó hacia atrás la cabeza, riéndose con soltura y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Kiba se rió con él, recreando en su mente la imagen del todopoderoso Uchiha derrotado por su amigo, pidiendo clemencia y reverenciándose a los pies de Naruto.

Chouji y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, ya sabían que lo que Naruto había dicho era mentira. Solía ponerse arrogante y hablar con el tono elevado cuando no decía la verdad. Tampoco era como si fuese un chico tranquilo y callado, pero ciertamente había una diferencia entre la voz chillona y mentirosa de Naruto y su voz chillona normal.

Esta era la voz chillona mentirosa.

—Seguro que el sensei le dio una buena patada en el culo —murmuró Chouji a Shikamaru.

Suspiró con pesadez y asintió al mismo tiempo, diciendo:

—Sí. O eso, o fue empate. Es demasiado problemático.

Observando la mirada del rubio, la sonrisa alegre y el brillo que despedía gracias a los cumplidos de Kiba, ninguno de ellos sintió la obligación de decirle que sabían que estaba mintiendo. Le dejarían regodearse en su dicha un poco más.

Después de todo, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no?

• • •

—¡Sasu-chan! —musitó Kakashi, arrastrando cada una de las sílabas con encanto mientras entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, esperando ver aparecer a un Sasuke enfadado en mitad del pasillo que le perforase con los ojos. Su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose hasta transformar sus facciones en un gesto de extrañeza. Se quitó los zapatos, los ojos entrecerrados. Normalmente Sasuke no tardaba ni un segundo en presentarse en el recibidor, incluso estando en el piso de arriba. Deslizó los pies por el suelo del pasillo sin un solo ruido y la perfección de su apariencia destelló de una forma angelical.

Las malas miradas eran superficiales. Sasuke se comportaba a veces como si tuviese el síndrome premenstrual.

—¿Sasu-chan? —el de pelo plateado se adentró en la casa, empezando a sentirse algo preocupado.

Debía de haber pasado algo. Sasuke no había despertado, pero Sasuke siempre estaba despierto y siempre tenía el tiempo controlado. Cada una de las veces que Kakashi se pasaba por la casa por la mañana —normalmente para desayunar porque el suministro de Sasuke parecía inagotable y porque no quería hacer la compra—, Sasuke ya estaba listo para irse, aunque no por eso dejaba de recordarle que iba a llegar tarde si tenía planeado desayunar en ese momento.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba por ningún lado, y si todavía dormía seguro que llegaría tarde. Tratándose de Sasuke, era totalmente atípico a menos que hubiese sucedido algo.

Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué podría haber echado abajo la rutina del chico?

… Ah.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar, sospechando que Sasuke estaría ahí en el caso de que no estuviese en su dormitorio. Caminó despacio sin saber por qué e inmediatamente se giró hacia el sofá. Uchiha estaba estirado sobre él, con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y sin camiseta. La tez de mármol, cuyo brillo solía garantizar su salud, parecía pálida y apagada, casi enferma. Tenía el pecho cubierto de visibles contusiones, indicadores de que se había metido en alguna pelea, y de rasguños con sangre seca. Las largas y negras pestañas batearon un momento, el ojo izquierdo morado, y los labios pálidos semiabiertos. Curvó los pies y empezó a respirar un poco más rápido, movió las cejas. El pelo le caía desordenado sobre la cara y tenía las manos apretadas en puños cerca del rostro. Debajo del ojo izquierdo había un pequeño corte desde el que se trazaba una línea de sangre coagulada que cruzaba por su cara y por su garganta. A un lado del cuello había otro corte, aunque este no parecía ser muy profundo para la tranquilidad de Kakashi. El chico se había dormido sin limpiarse las heridas y lo último que necesitaba era tener a Sasuke con los niveles de sangre bajos. Las pupilas del mayor se centraron en el torso del otro, contemplando atento las subidas y las bajadas que daba al respirar. No eran inspiraciones muy profundas, pero le valían.

Gracias a Dios. Por lo menos no estaba muerto.

—¡Sasu-chan, despierta! —cantó Kakashi con júbilo, acercándose a la ventana más próxima para correr las cortinas y dejar que la luz se colase en el salón.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke, ahora con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de pánico. Abrió la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre. Por un momento Kakashi juró haber visto el mismo brillo de emoción cruda en las pupilas que tuvo en su adolescencia, pero luego volvieron a la misma inmutabilidad de siempre, a la apatía, y Sasuke volvió a ser Sasuke. Se sentó y contuvo un bostezo tapándose la boca con una mano. Miró a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?

El chico arrugó la frente, apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Permaneció callado durante tanto tiempo que Kakashi estuvo a punto de repetirle la pregunta, pero al final habló con un tono casi suave.

—No es nada. Me metí en un par de peleas.

—¡¿Un par?! —contestó Kakashi, intentando no explotar—. ¿Con quién luchaste, a parte de con Itachi? ¿Cuántas veces?

—Sólo era un alumno idiota que me estaba fastidiando, nada más —dijo frívolamente, agitando su mano en el aire para quitarle importancia.

Kakashi se preguntó por un instante quién era capaz —además de él mismo— de molestar tanto a Sasuke como para conseguir ese tipo de reacción, aunque no le dio más vueltas. Ya le daría la lata sobre ese asunto más tarde.

El moreno se levantó, estiró los brazos y bostezó otra vez.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

—Sí, excepto por tu ojo morado, el corte de debajo y el hematoma en tu mejilla —apuntó Kakashi, señalando con brusquedad el rostro de Sasuke—. Ya sé que eso no te lo hizo Itachi. Él no te dejaría marca en la cara, no a propósito por lo menos. Pero en el pecho tienes… ¡¿cuántas veces luchaste con él?!

—No lo hice —negó.

Kakashi puso casi los ojos en blanco.

—¡Que te den, Sasuke! Sé que peleaste con él, así que: ¿cuántas veces?

—Dos.

Estaba a punto de reventar. Con los puños apretados y respirando profundamente, Kakashi rezongó:

—Te dije que no lo volvieras a intentar nunca más. ¿Sabes lo que te podría haber pasado?

El chico era un inconsciente. No importaba los años que tuviese, a los ojos de Kakashi siempre sería un crío inocente —sobre todo cuando se metía en esos líos—.

—Me da igual —replicó, saliendo de la sala de estar en dirección al baño—. Échame luego la bronca en esa pose tuya de padre. ¿Qué hora es?

—Faltan veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases.

—Mierda.

Qué estupenda forma de empezar el día.

• • •

Sasuke estaba en el límite. A punto de explotar.

La mañana no iba bien.

Primero, se despertaba todo dolorido en el sofá del salón con la voz de Kakashi llamándolo por "Sasu-chan". No era en absoluto la mejor forma de levantarlo.

Segundo, se despertaba TARDE y todo dolorido en el sofá del salón con la voz de Kakashi llamándolo por "Sasu-chan" —aunque debería haber intuido la hora por la mera presencia de su compañero de trabajo. Faltaban tres minutos para que comenzasen las clases y ciertamente no estaba vestido como un profesor. No había tenido tiempo de ponerse un traje con tanta prisa y Kakashi no había hecho otra cosa que reírse, de pie en la entrada. Lo que le recordaba… ¿cómo demonios se había metido ese tío en su casa? Sabía que Itachi había cerrado la puerta después de irse, era muy meticuloso en esas cosas. ¿Es que tenía una copia de sus llaves o qué? Tenía que cambiar la cerradura. Espera, ¿cómo consiguió la copia, en primer lugar?

Vaya acosador. Seguro que si levantaba una piedra, Kakashi aparecería debajo de ella.

Tercero, tenía un puto ojo morado. Por lo menos cuando Itachi le pegó se cuidó de no dejar las marcas a la vista, pero ese estudiante estúpido suyo le había dado en la cara. Eso sí, el labio ya no estaba inflamado —más que nada porque había usado un viejo remedio familiar que bajaba la hinchazón. No obstante, el ojo era un problema, sobretodo porque se iba a notar todavía más por el color pálido de su piel. Estaba mareado y Kakashi había encontrado una herida abierta en el cuello de Sasuke cuando intentaba curarle las demás. Dado que se había dormido alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, debía de haber estado sangrando dos horas y poco más. Eso era perder mucha sangre.

Y cuarto, ahora que Kakashi había superado lo de su pelea con Itachi, no iba a quedarse callado con lo de su ojo morado. Durante los diez minutos que le había llevado prepararse, el mayor no hizo más que reírse de forma histérica de que el causante no había sido otro sino su propio alumno. No se había vestido a la carrera porque llegase tarde: los Uchiha nunca hacen nada a la carrera, eso les hace humildes ante los demás o algo así —no era como si pudiese recordar el motivo exacto de cada una de las reglas que tenía que seguir. Simplemente, hizo algo parecido; tampoco estaba dispuesto a llegar tarde a su clase. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Por eso era por lo que, con tres minutos para el comienzo de las clases, Sasuke caminaba ligeramente más rápido de lo que la gente normal hacía, intentando llegar a tiempo y con Kakashi detrás de él, todavía burlándose. Y no caminaba ligeramente más rápido porque fuese con prisas —porque los Uchiha nunca van con prisas—, sino porque naturalmente era más rápido que el resto de la raza humana. Sí, eso era.

No iba con prisas. Para nada.

—Eh, Sasu-chan, un poco más despacio —gimoteó algo infantil, unos cuantos pasos por detrás de Sasuke.

No le hizo caso y siguió caminando a un ritmo acelerado, los pasillos prácticamente vacíos y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre las baldosas amplificado diez veces más.

—Un chico de dieciséis años te ha dejado el ojo morado. Es eso lo que te tiene atacado, ¿no?

Sasuke notó la tensión en el estómago, la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. Se mantuvo en silencio. "_Sólo lo dice para fastidiarme. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que me desperté. No voy a responderle. No voy a caer en su estúpida trampa y no voy a estrangularle. No, me quedaré callado y tranquilo. No voy a matarlo._"

—Supongo que no puedes evitarlo —añadió el mayor, suspirando sonoramente—. Después de todo, que seas un gran Uchiha y venga un adolescente nosecuantos años menor que tú y te pegue… es normal que estés quemado.

"_No voy a matarlo. No voy a matarlo. No voy a matarlo. No voy a_—"

—Porque para alguien como _Uchiha Sasuke_ no debería presentar ningún problema encargarse de un niño, así que no haber podido hacerlo debe de significar algo para él. Y ese algo es lo que le enfada, definitivamente.

"_¡Y un huevo!_", gritó Sasuke internamente mientras se detenía y se daba media vuelta despacio para mirar a Kakashi. "_¡Que ese idiota tuviese suerte acertando el golpe no significa nada! ¡No es más fuerte que yo!_"

—Hatake…

—¡Mira, si estamos enfrente de tu clase! —Kakashi sonrió radiante debajo de su máscara (o eso supuso él —¿por qué llevaba esa cosa puesta, de todas formas?) y se despidió con la mano, alejándose del lugar con pereza—. ¡Nos vemos luego en la sala de profesores, Sasu-chan!

El moreno observó como su compañero, enfundado en un traje sorprendentemente de buen gusto de color negro y verde oliva, recorría el pasillo silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Fijó la vista en la puerta blanca frente a él, intentando mentalmente calmarse un poco. Todo iba a estar bien. A excepción del chico rubio, podía asustar a toda la clase con una sola mirada. Podía utilizar eso como una ventaja tan pronto como se calmase. Tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, respirando hondo, y se adentró en su nítida aula justo en el momento en el que sonaba el timbre. Todos se sentaron en su sitio y el ambiente se volvió totalmente silencioso cuando Sasuke puso los hombros rígidos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se abrió camino hasta su mesa con majestuosidad y se le escapó un frío "buenos días" antes de que se diese cuenta. Había caído en una de sus costumbres, esas que hacía sin pensar.

Podía palparse la tensión en el aire cuando el coro de voces desordenadas de devolvieron el saludo. Sasuke colocó su plan de estudios sobre su mesa, suspirando bajito, y luego miró a la clase seriamente, con poca emoción —nada de emoción, más bien. Todos se encogieron de miedo, aunque con sutileza, menos el rubio del día anterior, que sonreía animado. Uchiha advirtió las marcas de los golpes en la cara del más joven y sintió una oleada de alivio al comprobar que, físicamente, había salido mejor parado que su alumno.

La mezcla de colores oscuros que se desplegaba alrededor del ojo derecho del chico le provocó una sensación de satisfacción y triunfo. Aquel azul radiante de los irises del rubio que tanto le había repugnado a Sasuke parecía mucho más diluido gracias al morado y a los ojeras negruzcas debajo de los párpados —sin duda debidas a los deberes que le había mandado. Los jodidos ojos, brillantes como el sol y azules como el océano, ya no eran tan poderosos.

Sasuke pensó en que le gustaba más el chico con el ojo morado.

—Vamos a pasar lista. Aburame Shino.

—Presente, Uchiha-sensei.

• • •

A Naruto le encantaba. Ese sobrecogedor sentimiento que le había invadido cuando el estirado de Sasuke entró por la puerta, le encantaba. Estaba seguro de que le había dejado un ojo morado y se moría por ver lo bonito que quedaba en la piel blanca. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Él, Uzumaki Naruto, le había dejado un ojo morado a su propio profesor.

¿Qué tal como lección de humildad?

—Todavía no has quitado esa sonrisa rara, Naruto —comentó Chouji mientras metía la mano en un paquete de patatas—. Tienes que haberle dejado hecho un asco, ¿eh? Con huesos rotos y todo.

Naruto menguó ligeramente su sonrisa en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que esperaban encontrarse sus amigos al ver a Uchiha. Porque… eh, bueno, como no había estado tan bien como de costumbre en la pelea del día anterior, él y Uchiha se habían llevado más o menos lo mismo. ¡Si se hubiese enfrentado al mayor estando en plenas facultades, sin cansancio ni nada, habría ganado sobradamente! Pero estaba agotado, y su profesor tenía la misma mala pinta que él.

Y tampoco había acabado tan mal.

—Bueno, ah, verás… mm, yo… —tartamudeó, retorciéndose incómodo mientras Chouji le observaba y el crujido de las patatas se amplificaba a cada segundo.

Contempló a Shikamaru, que tenía los ojos medio cerrados, y se preguntó si el chico estaría despierto o no. Pero luego se dio cuenta de la mirada que le echaba y estuvo seguro de que sabía la verdad. Y claro, Shikamaru siempre sabía cuando Naruto estaba mintiendo.

El rubio abrió la boca para volver a hablar y no llegó a decir nada porque la puerta de la clase se abrió. Dirigió los ojos a la entrada, deseando que fuese algún sustituto con la noticia de que Uchiha se había trasladado a la Antártica. El hombre era la perfecta combinación para la nieve. O sea, ¿alguna vez habría visto el sol?

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos al ver a su profesor caminar galantemente hasta el frente del aula con la mirada asesina. Naruto dibujo una sonrisa orgullosa en cuanto vio el ojo morado.

Ah, lo había hecho bien.

Ya no tenía gomina en el pelo y aún así las puntas de atrás seguían desafiando la gravedad, justo como el día anterior. Se cuestionó por un momento cómo era posible que siguiesen levantadas, pero lo olvidó enseguida. Advirtió con alegría el aro oscuro alrededor del ojo de Sasuke, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la venda blanca pequeña debajo del mismo. Naruto estaba seguro de que no le había hecho ningún corte. No llevaba ningún anillo cuando lucharon, así que no podía ser culpa suya. (1)

Se sintió un poco desconcertado.

Continuó inspeccionando la cara de Sasuke, notando con desilusión cómo había desaparecido la hinchazón del labio. La mejilla izquierda estaba algo más oscura que el resto de la piel y probablemente iba a tener un moratón. Naruto también advirtió el vendaje envuelto en el cuello y la tenue mancha de sangre que se filtraba por el lado izquierdo. Llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga debajo de un polo gris y unos pantalones también negros y tuvo el presentimiento de que escondía más heridas en sus brazos.

Lo que había sido una sonrisa de orgullo se desvaneció de la cara del rubio a la vez que la voz llana del moreno empezó a llamar por orden de lista. Él no había hecho todo eso. Y aunque el tío fuese un completo imbécil no se merecía —en realidad, nadie se merecía— la paliza que le habían dado.

¿O habría sido el karma?

Sí, podría ser. Uchiha estaba recogiendo lo que había cosechado por tratar como trataba a Naruto. Además, dudaba que el hombre estuviese tan mal herido.

Se dispuso a escuchar a su profesor pasando lista cuando se dio cuenta de que era el próximo. Se preguntó si sabría cuál era su nombre y ahora era un buen momento para averiguarlo.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Vivo y coleando —respondió casual, apoyando la barbilla en la mano y reclinándose sobre su pupitre—. Aunque no gracias a usted, sensei.

Se percató de que el tono no había sonado todo lo hostil que hubiese querido, pero le restó importancia. La hostilidad no era lo suyo.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla de madera oscura y fijó la vista en el techo. Uchiha levantó despacio la mirada de la lista de alumnos y Naruto pudo sentir los ojos negros, inertes, perforándole mientras contemplaban su figura dejada. El aula se quedó en un silencio muerto cuando el rubio bostezó sin taparse la boca, tan abierta que casi dolía, y luego volvió a inclinarse sobre su pupitre. Cruzaron miradas y la expresión indiferente del mayor no hizo más que enfurecer a Naruto. Prácticamente le estaba gritando que pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y que no iba a prestarle más atención —ni siquiera iba a pelear con él.

Y a Uzumaki Naruto no le gustaba ser ignorado.

—Uzumaki-kun.

—¿Qué?

Pasó por alto la alarma que sonó en su mente cuando contestó de esa manera tan informal, sobretodo por lo serio que estaba el hombre. Advirtió por el rabillo del ojo a Kiba, que le miraba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. La luz que se colaba por las ventanas se fue desvaneciendo lentamente a medida que las nubes se volvían grises en señal de lluvia. Iba a ser un mal día. Podía sentirlo.

—Inuzuka-kun.

—¿Sí, sensei? —la voz resultó mucho más educada que la de Naruto, el chico todavía tenía la esperanza de caerle bien a su profesor. No quería morir tan joven.

—Entregadme los deberes que os mandé a hacer ayer. Ahora.

Naruto ignoró el tono frío y se tomó su tiempo para rebuscar en su mochila lo que le había pedido su profesor, sacando una pila desorganizada de papeles. Kiba apareció detrás del hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, actuando por una vez como un buen estudiante con sus deberes hechos a máquina mientras que los de Naruto estaban a lápiz.

Caminó sin prisas hasta la mesa de su profesor con una sonrisa orgullosa impresa en la cara y luego le alcanzó su trabajo.

—Aquí tiene.

—¿Algún problema, Uzumaki-kun?

No reveló ninguna emoción a través de su rostro blanco cuando cogió el papel de las manos de su alumno y lo dejó sobre la superficie del escritorio, alisándolo. Sasuke no dejó de mirar al chico mientras recorría con los dedos la hoja de cuadros escrita con palabras —que parecían garabatos— en inglés.

Uchiha observó con una templada diversión cómo Naruto rechinaba los dientes enfadado. Levantó uno de sus morenos brazos, teniendo como objetivo tocar el ojo morado con burla, y el de pelo negro le atrapó la muñeca con fuerza.

—Preferiría que no me tocases.

—Ah, pero como he sido yo quien se lo ha hecho, no he podido evitarlo —sonrió abiertamente y el agarre de Sasuke se volvió tan fiero que le empezó a doler. Estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, Uzumaki-kun.

—¿Qué tal me ha salido, sensei? —Naruto no tomó en cuenta la petición de su profesor y se acercó a él.

Toda la clase contuvo el aliento, encogiéndose de miedo cuando el rubio le apartó el pelo de la cara a Sasuke con su otra mano.

—He trabajado muy duro sólo para usted.

—Uzumaki-kun —Uchiha atrapó la otra muñeca con su mano libre y la mantuvo alejada de sí, todavía con la expresión impasible—. No voy a repetírtelo otra vez. Vuelve a tu sitio.

—Pero, Uchiha-sensei —gimoteó Naruto, su mirada llena de regocijo—, ¡únicamente quiero asegurarme de que lo he hecho _bien_! ¿Puede corregirlo ahora?

Soltó las muñecas del chico y cogió la hoja. Naruto sonrió encantadoramente. Por supuesto que se había rendido. Nadie era capaz de resistir por tanto tiempo al magnífico Uzumaki Naruto.

—Espero que no hayas tomado ningún atajo. Da la casualidad que domino tanto el inglés, el coreano y el francés como el japonés.

—Listillo —murmuró tan bajo que sólo lo escuchó Sasuke, y apretó un poco la mano sobre el papel.

—Si este trabajo estuviese perfecto, valdría unos cuatrocientos puntos, Uzumaki-kun. Eso es un cuarto de la nota entera del semestre. (2)

Le desapareció la sonrisa de la cara en un instante.

—¡¿Cua-cuatrocientos puntos?!

—Cuarenta puntos menos por no estar escrito a máquina.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! No puedes saber si…

—Veinte puntos menos por no utilizar letra cursiva. Esto es inadmisible en las escuelas americanas.

—Estamos en Japón, por el amor de…

—Diez puntos menos por poner mal la fecha. Ya no estamos en marzo, sino en abril.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Los dos pertenecen a la primavera! Te juro que…

—Cinco puntos menos por deletrear _general_ mal. Es g-e-n-e-r-a-l, no j-e-n-e-r-a-l.

—¡Sólo es una letra! No puedes esperar que sea perfecto, yo…

—¿No puedo? Por desgracia para ti, sí que puedo. Otros cinco puntos menos por escribir _malnutrition_ mal.

—¿Cómo? ¡Esa palabra no está ahí! Se lo que escrib—

—Veinte puntos menos por no poner sangría al principio de ningún párrafo en la primera página.

—¿Sangría? ¿Qué coño…

—Cinco puntos menos por no numerar tus páginas.

—¿Y quién numera sus páginas? Es estúp—

—Cuarenta puntos menos por la caligrafía. Casi no se puede ni leer. En América lo llaman _crap_. (3)

—¡Eh! ¡Mi caligrafía no es una mierda! Yo también sé inglés…

—Otros cinco puntos menos por deletrear _colorful_ mal.

—¡Oye! _Colorful_ puede escribirse con o sin "u", así que… (4)

—_Colorful_ no empieza con "k".

—¡¿Qué?! —Naruto estaba completamente rojo y la clase empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras él apretaba los puños.

Los nubarrones se habían abierto para dejar pasar un torrente de lluvia y el sonido sordo de las gotas de agua golpeaban contra el cristal de las ventanas. Justo como había previsto, iba a ser un mal día, aunque en ese momento no era lo que más le preocupaba.

—¡No soy tan idiota como para escribirlo con "k"!

—Es lo que está en el papel, Uzumaki-kun. También cinco puntos menos por puntuar incorrectamente. Ni siquiera has tenido bien eso. Aquí en Japón usamos la misma puntuación.

—Yo no he…

—Diez puntos menos por no dejar doble espaciado entre secciones.

—¿Y quién lo hace?

—Veinte puntos menos por escribir todo mal en el título menos el "the".

—¡Eso no puede ser! Déjam—

—Otros diez puntos por deletrear _historically_ y _accommodate_ mal.

—¡Sensei! —La voz sonó titubeante, más como un gimoteo que como un arrebato furioso, y por ese entonces la clase ya se había empezado a reír.

A Kiba se le escaparon un par de carcajadas, tenía las manos en el en el estómago y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Shikamaru dormía sin enterarse de la vergonzosa escena. La mitad de las chicas de la clase, esas que habían decidido que todavía les gustaba Sasuke, se rieron sin pudor como forma de fastidiar a Naruto por haber molestado a _su sensei_ —y sí, ya lo habían proclamado como suyo.

—Uzumaki-kun, ya te has quedado con la mitad de tu nota. A este ritmo, tu puntuación será la peor de toda la clase. ¿Quieres que siga?

Sasuke mantuvo el rostro imperturbable, pero la forma en la que torcía la esquina de los labios —casi imperceptiblemente— y el deje de satisfacción que desprendía le hicieron darse cuenta del desprecio que le tenía. En el fondo, Naruto sabía que él tenía la culpa: había sido como dejar salir a un león hambriento de su jaula.

—¿Y bien?

—No —refunfuñó, asesinando a su profesor con la mirada.

Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y volvió a su asiento, tirándose sobre él y cuchicheando algo como "_cabrón sabelotodo con un palo de escoba metido por el culo_".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco, toda diversión desaparecida, y la clase se calló al momento, sabiendo que ya se había acabado la broma. Normalmente no hubiese admitido ese tipo de burla general, no quería risas en su clase, pero ahora era diferente, una ocasión especial. Guardó la hoja de Naruto en el cajón de su escritorio para corregirlo más tarde.

Uchiha abrió el fino cuaderno que había dejado en la mesa un momento antes y revisó las anotaciones de la lección que tenía preparada para ese día. Dejó la vista fija en las páginas y llamó a Kiba con voz escalofriante.

—¿Sí, sensei?

No le gustó lo patético que había sonado, pero al final decidió que no iba a pasar nada por dejar sufrir un poco a su orgullo. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre estaba cabreado y después de ver cómo había tratado a su amigo delante de todo el mundo —lo que significaba que toda la escuela iba a saberlo, especialmente teniendo a Ino y a Sakura en la clase— prefería no tentar a la suerte.

—Tienes trescientos cincuenta puntos de cuatrocientos.

Kiba abrió la boca mientras Sasuke se daba media vuelta de cara a la pizarra y cogía un trozo de tiza entre sus dedos. Podía ver a Naruto a su lado con la misma cara que él: ¿acababa de decir que tenía _trescientos cincuenta_ puntos?

Esa sería seguramente la mejor nota que tendría en todo el semestre.

—Pe-pero, pero ni siquiera lo ha mirado —replicó, abriendo más y más los párpados a medida que se daba cuenta de la buenísima nota que había sacado.

Uchiha se volvió hacia Kiba con lentitud, mirándolo.

—¿Y?

—¡Eso no es justo! —estalló Naruto, levantándose bruscamente, y los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de objetivo.

Los labios rosa pálido permanecieron cerrados, las pupilas fijas en él. La tensión se espesó en el ambiente, danzando cerca del cuello de los jóvenes y casi asfixiándolos. Se limitaron a mirar, con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, impresionados ante la estupidez del rubio.

Fue retrocediendo poco a poco, con un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta, y se sentó otra vez. Sasuke se giró hacia la pizarra y escribió el título del tema que darían ese día en clase ahora que el rubio había desperdiciado el periodo de tutoría.

—Ah, Inuzuka-kun —dijo Sasuke de repente, llamando la atención del de pelo castaño.

—¿Sí?

—Si te estás preguntando por esos cincuenta puntos que te faltan, es por llegar a creer que tu estúpido amigo me había dado una paliza.

Todos lo que estaban alrededor de Naruto tuvieron que inmovilizarlo.

* * *

(1) Naruto no sabe que los nudillos también pueden llegar a producir cortes en la piel.

(2) Las calificaciones van en función de puntos. Para aprobar el semestre se necesita una determinada cantidad de puntos que se lograrían por medio de exámenes y trabajos. Dado que la nota del trabajo que había puesto Sasuke suponía un cuarto de la nota entera, conseguir los cuatrocientos puntos es lo mismo que tener asegurados 2,5/10 de la calificación final, lo que es bastante.

(3) "_Crap_" significa "mierda".

(4) Puede escribirse "_colorful_" o "_colourful_".

**Notas de autora**: tengo un _Livejournal_ (la dirección está en mi perfil). Si vosotros también tenéis uno, dadme un toque; especialmente si os gusta la moda Lolita o Gyaru. Enviadme todas vuestras ideas, predicciones, elogios,… lo que sea. Los reviews me hacen sonreír.

**Notas de traductora**: espero que os vaya gustando la traducción, ¡la verdad es que es muy divertido hacer esto! Los reviews me encantan, y si os decidís a enviar alguno se lo haré llegar a la autora. Ya he respondido a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, a excepción de aquellas personas que no han dejado dirección de e-mail, pero que desde aquí agradecemos –la autora y yo- mucho por el tiempo que se toman dejándonos su opinión. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ya sabéis: si hay algo que no entendáis, queréis corregirme algún error de traducción o decir lo que pensáis del fic, ¡pulsad el botoncito y escribidlo!

¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	4. Lección cuarta

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya. Ahora es el mes de abril.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección cuarta**

* * *

Habían pasado tres largas y laboriosas semanas desde el día en que Sasuke humilló a Naruto delante de toda la clase. A partir de entonces se había desarrollado una tensión en el ambiente que se multiplicaba cada vez que Naruto conseguía llamarle la atención al hombre. La gente todavía se reía del asunto, pero no había ni uno solo que se atreviese a respirar demasiado alto en el aula 1-B por miedo a ser aplastado por la cólera de Sasuke. Y aunque el moreno tuviese la reputación de ser completamente impasible ante cualquier situación, lo cierto era que había una persona capaz de cambiar ese hecho.

Naruto no se sentía del todo orgulloso.

Había desistido en lo de seducir a su profesor, aunque casi era más como si lo hubiese olvidado. Se había olvidado desde el segundo en el que intercambiaron golpes y a cada mirada que se daban le importaba menos el buen físico del hombre. Uzumaki Naruto no era el típico chico que se dejaba pisotear como si nada, ya había tenido suficiente de eso en la vida.

En realidad, estaba haciendo algo que nunca creyó que pudiera hacer: odiar a alguien en silencio.

Y el silencio no era cosa de Naruto porque, bueno,… era Naruto. Le encantaba hablar y lo hacía a menudo, adoraba dar su opinión. Sin embargo, cada vez que se le ocurría un comentario gracioso o mordaz para el hombre, era mirarlo a los ojos y querer cerrar su propia boca. Se parecía a una competición para ver quién aguantaba más sin decir nada.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que su trabajo le requería hablar, Naruto habría pensado que Uchiha era mudo.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba aliviado por el cambio de actitud del chico. Claro, al principio le extrañó que alguien como el rubio hubiese conseguido estarse quieto por tanto tiempo, pero se limitó a agradecerlo y a no cuestionar su buena suerte.

Tampoco era como si _odiase_ al chico. Era sólo que… vale, sí, lo detestaba. No podía remediarlo. ¡Nadie debería ser tan ruidoso e insoportable! Con tan sólo verlo le daban ganas de rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretarlo hasta asfixiarle porque era demasiado _brillante_. Y no lo decía porque fuera inteligente —el chico era un completo burro.

Nadie debería parecer un rayo de luz andante, y Naruto lo pasaba por alto. Tenía la apariencia de un americano. Su pelo era tan claro como si alguien se lo hubiese teñido del color del sol y sus ojos eran tan grandes y azules como el océano en un día claro. Brillaban tanto que daba la sensación de que tenía trozos de diamantes en ellos y podía dejar ciego a cualquiera con su sonrisa.

Se podría afirmar que, físicamente, el chico era perfecto.

Sasuke no lo admitía, como era de esperar, porque no era su tipo. ¿Y cuál era su tipo? Mm…, ya lo diría cuando lo supiera.

En todo caso, Sasuke era como un nubarrón negro, y lo sabía. Podía apagar la vitalidad de cualquiera con su simple presencia. Era como si lloviese a cántaros, empapando todo hasta que el mundo estuviese tan aguado y apagado como él. Entonces, ¡¿por qué el rubio seguía pareciendo tan feliz?!

Lo veía en los pasillos o durante el almuerzo o después de la escuela a veces y le daban ganas de volver a darle una paliza. Aquella estúpida sonrisa, aquella voz tan llena de vida: ¿es que no se callaba nunca? Algún día le cortaría el cuello y luego contemplaría desaparecer la sonrisa mientras el chaval intentase balbucear una respuesta en sus últimos segundos de vida. Los ojos azules se le apagarían hasta parecer grises y la sangre brotaría rápido y bajaría por su garganta, tintando el color caramelo de su piel de rojo oscuro… ah, lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser familia de Itachi? Ese cabrón podía estropearle la cabeza a cualquiera. Solamente ser pariente de Itachi te hacía tener esos pensamientos vividos de la muerte de alguien.

Esos pensamientos… bonitos y vividos.

• • •

Fue en una tarde calurosa de fines de abril cuando Naruto recordó su plan inicial. El patio de la escuela estaba cubierto de cerezos a punto de florecer y el cielo estaba limpio, aunque con pequeñas formaciones nubosas y casi transparentes. Daba el sol de una manera complaciente y Naruto y sus amigos se habían ido a sentar en la azotea para saltarse la clase de Educación Física.

El rubio descansó la espalda sobre la baranda, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cara al cielo para tomar el sol. Kiba se colgó sobre la barra y contempló a las chicas de abajo dando vueltas a la cancha mientras el excesivamente enfático profesor Maito Gai les gritaba vivaces palabras de "ánimo". Si miraba bien, el moreno casi podía distinguir las caras cansadas de las chicas, con el flequillo mojado en la frente mientras se dejaban caer al suelo y gritaban cosas como "_¡voy a morir!_" o "_¡esto es demasiado para mí!_"

Kiba observó entretenido cómo una de las chicas vaciaba una botella entera de agua sobre sí misma y se quedaba con las largas melenas de pelo negro y la camiseta blanca pegadas a su cuerpo. Suspiró sonoramente, decidiendo que no era tan guapa, y apartó la vista.

Shikamaru estaba acostado de espaldas con las manos plegadas detrás de la cabeza, el frío de las baldosas de hormigón colándose por su piel y ayudándolo contra el calor. Miró las pocas nubes con los ojos medio cerrados y se le escapó un soplo cuando sintió la brisa. Shino estaba de pie junto a Kiba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el cuello de la chaqueta levantado, las gafas redondas y oscuras puestas mientras miraba al sol. Chouji estaba a su lado, la mano metida en una bolsa de patatas.

—Hoy hace un buen día —murmuró Kiba, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la clase de abajo. Se encogió de hombros algo irritado, mirando cómo jugaban béisbol y el equipo rojo ganaba al verde, por el que él había apostado mentalmente—. Un muy buen día.

Naruto gruñó a modo de afirmación.

Y otra vez silencio, a pesar del sonido lejano de la clase de Educación Física, el crujido incesante de las patatas de Chouji y el ocasional silbido del viento. Le gustaba cómo la brisa se deslizaba a través de sus mechones rebeldes y empujaba la tela de su chaqueta hacia atrás con poca fuerza. Sí, era un buen día.

—Eh, Naruto…

—¿Mm?

—Mira a la chica con la coleta y las pinzas en azul y rosado —avisó Kiba, entusiasmado—. Se ha levantado la camiseta porque sabe que está buena. Me encantaría hacerle un chupetón en el estómago.

El rubio se giró y observó a la chica en cuestión al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja, y sí, estaba de acuerdo con Kiba. Tenía la piel perfecta, ligeramente morena pero con brillo, y los ojos eran grandes y atractivos, con una luz que podía ver desde ahí. O quizás era el sol. En todo caso, estaba muy bien.

—Está bastante buena —respondió, deslizando su cuerpo sobre la baranda de una manera parecida a como Kiba lo había hecho.

El moreno no dijo nada por un momento y luego se volvió hacia su amigo para mirarlo con curiosidad, los párpados abriéndose más y más. Después de un par de minutos siendo examinado por Kiba, el rubio suspiró y lo miró.

—Por Dios, ¿qué quieres?

—No dijiste nada de Uchiha-sensei al final de la frase.

—Y ahora que lo pienso —intervino Chouji, haciendo una bola con la bolsa azul de patatas—, no has hablado mucho de él en las últimas tres semanas. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te humillase delante de toda la clase?

—No. —Giró la cara con rapidez antes de hacer un mohín con sus labios. No quería que sus amigos lo viesen sonrojarse.

—Es obvio que sí —dijo Shino, ignorando la respuesta de Naruto. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Chouji, con uno de sus dedos estirado para que se posase una mariposa—. O quizás tenga que ver con la pelea que tuvieron la noche antes de eso. De todas formas, está entre el primer y el segundo día de este curso.

—¡Para nada! —rechazó la explicación de su amigo con convencimiento en su voz: ¡no tenía nada que ver con esos dos días! Sólo que… no le gustaba el moreno, y ya estaba. Era tan simple como eso.

—Sí, ¡cada vez que Naruto mira a Uchiha-sensei en medio de las clases el ambiente se pone tenso! Es casi como si odiase a Naruto. —Kiba se incorporó un poco y colocó la mano debajo de su barbilla, pensando, animado de repente por el tema de conversación.

—¡Hola! ¿Puede alguien oírme? ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con nada! —Naruto agitó los brazos arriba y abajo para llamar la atención, mirando acusadoramente a cada uno de sus amigos.

Siguieron ignorándole, ahora en silencio. Volvió a su postura previa casi emitiendo un suspiro y luego habló Chouji, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

—Quizás sea verdad que Naruto le dejó el ojo morado y por eso lo odia. —Estaba comiéndose otro paquete de patatas y Naruto se preguntó por un momento si tenía la habilidad de hacer aparecer comida de la nada. Parecía tener un suministro inagotable de paquetes de patatas.

—Eso lo explicaría todo —coincidió Shino.

Kiba arrugó el ceño, confundido.

—Pero, ¿entonces por qué iba a quitarme Uchiha-sensei esos cincuenta puntos si, según él, Naruto no había hecho nada? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Sí que tiene sentido, Kiba —replicó Shikamaru, abordando con espontaneidad la conversación. Movía poco los labios mientras hablaba y tenía los párpados cerrados, pero no por ello había dejado de escuchar todo lo que decían sus amigos—. Lo que pasa es que debe de ser tan orgulloso que ver a Naruto intentando tocarle el ojo y disculparse por ello le ha sentado como una patada en el culo. Tenía que salvar de alguna forma su orgullo y, por cómo lo hizo, todos han terminado creyéndolo a él y no a Naruto. Problema resuelto: tiene un ego enorme.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Es que no estoy hablando en japonés o qué?! –Naruto los miró mal después de su arrebato, aunque por fin consiguió que los cuatro lo miraran—. ¿_Can you understand me now_? ¡¿Eh?! (1)

Lo contemplaron en silencio durante un instante antes de que Shikamaru dijese:

—Ha dicho algo de si lo entendemos ahora.

—Pero bueno, Naruto —empezó Kiba con la sonrisa en la cara—, si todo lo que necesitas para hablar bien en inglés es estar enfadado, ¡cuenta conmigo!

—¡No me hace gracia! —contestó débilmente, el rastro de una sonrisita empezando a aparecer.

—Ya, bueno. De todas formas, Ricitos de Oro, lo mejor que puedes hacer es arreglar lo tuyo con Uchiha-sensei.

Naruto inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, la frente arrugada.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? –repitió Chouji y luego se empezó a reír, salpicando por todos lados trozos de patatas.

Shino le echó una mirada a Chouji, algo mosqueado por los trocitos que le habían caído sobre los gafas, y limpió los cristales con la manga de su chaqueta. Siempre se había negado a quitárselas y, por lo que parecía, a Uchiha no le importaba lo más mínimo, así que le había permitido llevarlas puestas durante las clases.

Naruto empujó el brazo de Kiba, frunciendo el ceño, y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—, sólo que vas a suspender. Vas a quedarte repitiendo el segundo curso.

—¿Qué?

—Dentro de poco tendremos un examen. Vale doscientos puntos y, considerando la última nota que sacaste, vas a tener que bordarlo para no repetir. Este año la puntuación es muy importante. Joder, hasta yo voy a tener que empezar a estudiar… —el tono de Kiba se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, y al final terminó murmurando las palabras.

—Ay, Dios.

La voz del rubio no llegaba ni a un suspiro y se le había ido el color del rostro. Sus manos apretaron la baranda con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, igual que la cara. ¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto?

Sasuke lo odiaba, pero no iba a poder pasar de curso sin ganárselo. Maldita sea, a este paso lo más probable era que aprobase a Kiba sólo para fastidiar a Naruto. ¡Se quedaría solo y parecería estúpido, deshonraría a su familia y a Iruka y nunca encontraría el amor porque todos lo llamarían "idiota"! Y luego su tía lo mataría. Si se había puesto de la manera en que lo hizo con su última nota, suspender ahora sería…

Le dio un escalofrío con sólo imaginarlo. La gente pensaría que habría desaparecido misteriosamente, pero en realidad estaría atado en el sótano mientras su tía lo despellejaba lentamente para luego arrancarle el pelo y descuartizar todo su cuerpo en trozos pequeños.

—Sí —dijo Kiba, entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

No tenía ningún parentesco con Tsunade y aún así le asustaba, porque la mujer era capaz de darle una azotaina —y lo había hecho más de una vez. Dejó caer la palma abierta sobre el hombro de Naruto en un gesto reconfortante, descargando el aire de sus pulmones y negando con la cabeza.

—Qué mal. Si por lo menos le cayeses bien a Uchiha-sensei, ¿no, Naruto?

_¿No?_

Naruto se giró hacia Kiba despacio, la sonrisa amplia en las facciones. Quizás había alguna posibilidad de salir del paso… incluso si eso significaba que tendría que perder su dignidad; porque prefería perder eso antes que la vida.

—¿Y cuándo es exactamente ese examen?

—Dentro de cuatro días. ¿Por qué?

Kiba no pudo evitar parecer confundido. Sabía que el rubio debía de estar planeando algo, pero no había ninguna manera de que aprendiese en cuatro días lo que habían hecho en tres semanas. Porque tres semanas de aprendizaje le llevaban a Naruto un mes como mínimo.

—Tengo que irme. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Se alejó de la barandilla y corrió hacia la puerta abierta, pasando por ella tan rápido que la dejó balanceándose. Los tres despiertos —Shikamaru se había dormido hacía un rato— se quedaron observando el punto en el que había desaparecido su amigo.

¿Qué estaría planeando?

• • •

**Días para el examen: 4**

Naruto recorrió toda la escuela frenéticamente, buscando a Uchiha. El ruido sordo de sus pasos resonaba por el pasillo vacío al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su respiración acelerada. ¡¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?!

Lo que pasaba era que, tuvo que admitirlo mientras se acercaba a la tercera sala de profesores, cuando se le metía entre ceja y ceja que odiaba a alguien lo demás le importaba poco. Si no hubiese sentido tanto desprecio por el hombre, habría recordado diariamente cuál era su objetivo gracias a la impresionante apariencia del mayor.

La piel de Sasuke tenía cierto brillo resplandeciente, pero era suave como la neblina. Los ojos eran interminables, color y emoción mezclados en un torbellino único, aunque no dejaban de ser…

Los pensamientos de Naruto derraparon cuando se chocó con alguien que, aparentemente, también había estado caminando apresurado. El cuerpo le rebotó del impactó y se tropezó con sus propios pies, acabando sentado en el suelo. Maldijo en su mente a quien quiera que fuese la persona con la que había tropezado —lo suficientemente afortunada para mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

—Ah, joder… Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

Oh, genial.

Por supuesto, tenía que haberse tropezado con Uchiha Sasuke.

¡Qué irónico!

• • •

Sasuke estaba a dos segundos de darle una paliza a aquel que acababa de chocarse con él. ¿Es que nadie sabía lo poco recomendable que era chocarse con alguien cabreado? Porque estaba cabreado, como siempre.

—Ah, joder.

Y la voz le era familiar. Muy, muy familiar.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y lo primero que se encontró fueron aquellos ojos claros que lo habían estado persiguiendo durante todo el día, ahora muy abiertos por la impresión. Era el rubio… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Naruto? Movió la cabeza un poco, intentando apartarse el flequillo de los párpados, abrió los labios, como preparándose para hablar, y los volvió a cerrar.

Uchiha se quedó contemplándolo callado, cuestionándose si debía hacer o decir algo. ¿Debería señalar que el chico acababa de soltar un improperio? ¿Debería preguntar si estaba bien? Tachó la segunda opción; no quería parecer una de esas personas que se preocupaban de las demás. Optó por extenderle la mano sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Alguien podía recordarle por qué había decidido ser profesor?

Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie con cuidado y lo miró expectante, esperando que empezase algún tipo de conversación. Cuando los segundos se convirtieron en minutos de silencio, el moreno determinó que había tenido suficiente e intentó seguir su camino.

Vaya un idota. ¡Y pensar que había perdido dos minutos enteros con él!

—¡Es-espere! —Naruto lo agarró por la manga de una forma que no le permitía alejarse más—. Espere un momento, sensei, por favor.

Sasuke se giró lo suficiente para ver al chico, los ojos azules y amables examinándole. Argh, y hablando del dolor de muelas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la fría respuesta. Aflojó el agarre y Sasuke supo exactamente en qué estaba pensando el adolescente —vaya excusa más pobre para un profesor. ¿Y qué si no era tan simpático como los demás profesores? Tampoco hacía esto por diversión.

—Necesito… —fue apagando el tono, la mano deslizándose despacio por el brazo de Sasuke y haciendo que el mayor se preguntase por un instante qué era lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. ¿Por qué seguía tocándolo? Se sentía raro—… su ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda para qué?

Permaneció con las facciones inalterables; no iba a caer en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo el rubio. La voz era un murmullo, casi una respiración, y los ojos eran totalmente diferentes, como si le hiciesen señas. No eran los mismos llenos de odio que lo habían estado mirando durante las últimas tres semanas. ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico?

—Para estudiar… —Empezó a tantear el brazo del hombre, con el dedo índice subiendo por él y sin dejar de mirarlo a través de sus largas pestañas.

Uchiha enarcó una de sus finas cejas. ¿Es que tenía pinta de querer ayudar a alguien a estudiar? Porque si era así, alguien tenía que decirle en qué fallaba su comportamiento para no volver a cometer el mismo error en el futuro.

—No.

Aquella extraña mirada desapareció de las pupilas del más joven, para el alivio de Sasuke. No le gustaba que le observaran de esa forma, y menos aún que fuese Naruto el que lo hiciera.

Ah, mierda. Acababa de decir en su cabeza el nombre del idiota.

—¿No? ¿Qué significa eso?

— "No" significa que rechazo tu proposición, Uzumaki-kun —respondió con el tono llano, su ceja derecha ligeramente levantada. Vio la ira aparecer y desaparecer en la cara del joven y prefirió no tenerlo en cuenta—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Siguió caminando, y la mano morena desapareció de su brazo, pero luego Uzumaki se puso justo delante de él. Tenía la frente arrugada y los labios contraídos, otra vez los ojos furiosos.

—¡No, no te disculpo! Eres mi tutor, ¿por qué no ibas a ayudarme? ¡Además, eres tú quien ha puesto ese maldito examen! —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó por una respuesta.

—¿Que por qué no iba a ayudarte? —repitió Sasuke, entretenido con la pregunta. Formó con los labios una tenue mueca—. Ni siquiera te esfuerzas por coger apuntes en mi clase. Casi nunca, si es que alguna vez lo has hecho, entregas los deberes. Ese amigo tuyo y tú os pasáis todo el rato murmurando cosas sin sentido y creo que se nota bastante que tampoco te tengo mucho cariño.

—Bu-bueno —farfulló Naruto, y Sasuke supo que los ojos azules buscaban algún tipo de debilidad en los suyos propios. Claro que al ser un Uchiha, y dado que los Uchiha no tienen debilidades, la búsqueda resultó inútil—, estoy intentando ser un mejor estudiante, ¡aunque no eres de mucha ayuda!

—Nunca dije que lo sería —la contestación fue breve y cortante, un intento de terminar la conversación.

—¡Sensei! –Pisó fuerte, irritado y con las manos apretadas en puños—. ¡Deja de comportarte como un cabronazo!

—Lo haré cuando tú dejes de comportarte como un idiota.

—¡T-tú!

Apuntó con el dedo a Sasuke, la voz cada vez más aguda. ¿De verdad estaba sorprendido? Era exactamente igual a aquella vez que le dio un puñetazo al rubio: la cara horrorizada, como si pensase que Sasuke no estaba a la altura de lo que había dicho.

—¡Me acabas de llamar "idiota"!

—Sí, y tú me acabas de llamar "cabronazo".

—Pero eso es porque eres un cabronazo —soltó Naruto.

—Y tú, Uzumaki-kun, eres un idiota —respondió con simpleza.

—¡Pero eres un profesor!

—Y tú un estudiante. ¿Y qué?

—Que no deberías llamar esas cosas a tus estudiantes. No es ni profesional ni maduro.

—Oh, porque tú sí que puedes hablar de madurez, ¿no? –dijo sarcásticamente, deseando apartar la mirada en algún momento. Pero es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no apartan la mirada.

—¡Cabronazo!

—Idiota.

El rubio terminó levantando los brazos por la exasperación, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se dio media vuelta como para alejarse antes de volver a girarse hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Uchiha curvó la comisura de sus labios en una mueca satisfecha, se cruzó de brazos y contempló al frustrado adolescente desde arriba. ¡Ah, cómo le gustaba esa sensación, esa genial sensación de poderío! Había escuchado muchas veces que la peor felicidad es aquella que se debe al sufrimiento de otros, ¿pero no le había convencido Itachi de justo lo contrario?

En ese mismo momento, adoraba a Itachi por haberlo hecho.

—¿Sabe, sensei? —comenzó el chico, avanzando lentamente hacia Sasuke con aquella mirada en su cara de niño bueno, aquella que le hacía señas—. Está genial con este traje. Las rayas le favorecen mucho.

—No.

—¡Maldita sea!

Pasó al lado de Naruto, que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, empujándole el hombro con el suyo adrede. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó en dirección a la sala de profesores de segundo curso, donde había quedado con Kakashi.

—¡Sólo espera, Sasuke!

Le dio un pequeño tic en la ceja: ¡¿por qué leches aquel crío seguía tratándolo de aquella manera tan familiar?! ¡Casi ni se conocían! Tuvo que resistir el impulso de darse media vuelta y ahorcarlo, y se limitó a ignorarlo.

—¡Voy a fastidiarte hasta que no puedas más! ¡Y vas a ayudarme aunque sea lo último que hagas!

—Idiota —susurró Sasuke, la sonrisa maligna en los labios.

—¡Sé dónde vives, Sasukeeee!

• • •

**Días para el examen: 3**

Naruto se escurrió por las puertas del tren antes de que se cerraran completamente, salvándose por los pelos de quedarse atrapado entre ellas. Suspiró de alivio y se sentó en el banco más cercano, tirando a un lado su chaqueta y su mochila, despreocupado. No se oía más que el zumbido de la maquinaria sobre las vías y fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta lo mucho que se diferenciaban, a pesar de ser los dos por la mañana, el tren de las seis menos cuarto y el de las siete en punto.

El típico grupo de las escandalosas chicas de instituto con sus cajitas de colorete y sus calcetines holgados había sido sustituido por estudiantes con la cara escondida detrás de los libros de texto. Tenían los uniformes bien planchados, ni una sola arruga; sin pinzas de colores en el pelo si era una chica, sin cadenas en el cuello si era un chico. Se escuchó algo como "sshk" cuando uno de ellos pasó una página, pero el sonido no volvió a repetirse y mucho menos se amplificó como hacía el tip-tap de los portátiles de los oficinistas.

Había unos cuantos sin-techo durmiendo estirados en los bancos, encogiéndose un poco para conservar el calor, con algún libro debajo de la cabeza a modo de almohada. Tenían una sección del vagón para ellos solos. Era casi cómo si la gente estuviese intentando no acercárseles demasiado, aunque Naruto no se hubiese sorprendido si alguien se lo hubiese confirmado. Aquellos estudiantes solían pensar que nada era lo demasiado bueno para ellos, que nadie podría alcanzar su inteligencia: nunca se rebajarían a relacionarse con gente que ni tan siquiera tenía un hogar.

Tampoco tenía que sacar esas conclusiones así, a primeras. Después de todo, el refrán occidental decía: "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada". Seguramente alguno de aquellos chicos o chicas eran buenas personas.

Uno de los sin-techo se revolvió en el sitio y tosió un poco. Los estudiantes dieron un respingo, como si creyesen que el hombre iba a contagiarlos o algo. Algunos intercambiaron miradas y la mayoría intentaron reírse discretamente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Vale, todos eran una panda de cabrones. Ya no le gustaba ese tren.

Si no fuese por el maldito Sasuke, no tendría que haber salido de casa tan temprano. Y como había olvidado dónde vivía exactamente, iba a tener que molestarlo en horario escolar. Estaba empeñado en aprobar el siguiente examen. Su profesor no había caído ante sus insinuaciones y ahora tendría que convertirse en un buen estudiante —y acosador.

Había tenido que rechazar la oferta de ir a Shibuya el día anterior, aunque sabía que Gaara iba a estar enfadado por no haber ido a visitarlo. Y es que cuando había vuelto del pequeño supermercado de la calle de abajo ya tenía un mensaje en el contestador —"_¿Dónde estás? Espero verte mañana, Naruto_", la voz asesina y los escalofríos por la espalda. Antes de eso, justo después de llegar a casa, se había sentado enfrente de la mesa con el libro de Matemáticas, un folio y un lápiz sobre ella y había empezado a trabajar.

Bueno, lo había intentado. Se cansaba con sólo mirar los números y al final se había terminado echándose una siesta de dos horas. Fue al supermercado cuando se despertó y al final volvió a intentar lo de las Matemáticas. Sin apuntes no era tan fácil y, como Sakura no estaba en su casa, aguantó cuatro horas delante de los números.

Cuatro. No una, ni dos, ni tres, sino CUATRO MALDITAS HORAS.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a comprar una libreta para tomar apuntes y usar su cuaderno de ejercicios. Y nunca antes se había dado cuenta, pero ese "cuaderno de ejercicios" tenía la palabra "ejercicios" en el nombre. Irónico, ¿no? (2)

Hoy iba a ser un alumno muy agradable y al final Sasuke no podría negarse. Entonces, cuando lo estuviese ayudando, se acercaría y luego se inclinaría tanto que sus respiraciones chocarían. Le susurraría algo seductor, sensual, y Sasuke se pondría colorado antes de alejarse de él. Naruto no le dejaría hacerlo. Le cogería por la barbilla y acercaría sus labios hasta que sus bocas chocasen. Después de la impresión inicial, Sasuke correspondería al beso y Naruto no haría más que rodearle el cuello con los brazos mientras sus lenguas luchan con fiereza.

Y luego… Sasuke se lo follaría contra la mesa de la sala de profesores. Cuatro veces, una por cada hora que se pasó haciendo los estúpidos ejercicios.

Argh, los ejercicios…

Ya se le había cortado el rollo.

• • •

Naruto llegó a la escuela a las seis y media. Entró al edificio dando zancadas y con la sonrisa pintada en la cara, no tomando en cuenta las miradas extrañadas de algunos profesores que ya le habían dado clase —que murmuraban cosas como "_¡¿es ese Uzumaki Naruto?!_" y "_¿ya han puesto el horario de verano?_". Fue derecho a su aula y se quedó con la mano en el tirador de la puerta cuando escuchó los murmullos.

—¿…fue la noche de ayer, Sasuke?

Se le pareció la voz con la de su profesor de Física, Kakashi-sensei. Le caía bastante bien. Parecía simpático, aunque era un tanto pervertido. Era vago y raro y además tenía los ojos dispares, pero lo bueno era que Naruto aprendía en sus clases.

—Tensa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que todavía está enfadado por—

—¿Vas a callarte de una vez? Eres el único que lo sigue recordando. Él sólo estaba… estresado, no sé.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Aún te tiene durmiendo en el sofá?

—Primero, vivo solo y tengo mi propia casa, idiota. Segundo, tienes la cabeza jodida.

Naruto se inclinó hacia la puerta y pegó la oreja a la superficie para escuchar mejor la conversación. Problemas en el paraíso, dormir en el sofá,… había oído esas frases muchas veces y casi siempre se referían a relaciones íntimas. ¡¿Es que Sasuke tenía novio?! Naruto no había considerado esa posibilidad y si era sí todo iba a ser mucho más difícil. Esperaba que por lo menos el hombre fuese más joven que Sasuke.

—No te enfades. Vas a volver a verlo esta noche, ¿no?

—No. Tiene una reunión de trabajo en Nagasaki. Quería que fuese con él, pero le dije que no.

—Pensé que te interesaba el tema.

—Es que ya no tengo ganas.

—Ah, entonces _sí _que hay problemas en el paraíso.

—¿Es que alguna vez fue un paraíso? Debo de haber estado dormido todo este tiempo.

—No vayas a deprimirte ahora, Sasuke. Vas a estar bien. Digáis lo que digáis, se que os queréis.

—Bésame el culo.

—Encantado. Adoro a los chicos jóvenes.

Los escuchó moverse dentro del aula y luego un golpe sordo, como si alguno se hubiese caído al suelo. Fue la breve risita la que le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos. Y, claro, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Abrió la puerta y preparó su sonrisa radiante.

—¡Buenos días, Uchiha-sensei! —canturreó.

Los ojos de Sasuke se desplazaron hasta la figura de Naruto, las pupilas impresionadas y la boca abierta —tan abierta como permitía la expresividad de un Uchiha, así que no mucho. Kakashi, que estaba acostado sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke con la cara escondida en la curva del cuello de este, levantó la cabeza despacio y miró a Naruto. Sonrió debajo de la máscara —¿no estaba prohibido llevar eso en la escuela? — y le saludó con calma.

Uchiha se lo quitó de encima en un momento sin quitar la cara de enfado mientras se ponía en pie y se alisaba la ropa. Llevaba una flamante camisa blanca de vestir metida por dentro de unos pantalones negros y con corbata en el mismo tono oscuro. Tenía unas tenues ojeras por debajo de los párpados, no tenía pinta de haber dormido muy bien, y el arañazo ya se le había curado. Únicamente quedaba el rastro del moratón de su pómulo, pero todavía tenía el vendaje en los nudillos, casi permanente.

—Uzumaki-kun —la voz del moreno era puro hielo, aunque no era nada nuevo—, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Nada, es que venía a pedirle ayuda —explicó, la sonrisa ampliándose más y más a medida que el rostro de Sasuke se ensombrecía-. Hay unas cuantas cosas que no entiendo en los ejercicios de Matemáticas.

—Te dejo para que atiendas a tu alumno —dijo Kakashi, levantándose y colocándose bien la ropa—. Ya hablamos luego, Sasuke. ¡Chao!

Salió del aula, deteniéndose un momento delante del rubio para sonreírle y luego negando con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Los ojos azules siguieron al mayor hasta verlo desaparecer y finalmente los fijó en los negros de su profesor.

Mantuvieron la mirada durante un par de minutos, los dos en silencio, Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Naruto agarrando su mochila con la mano izquierda. Se preguntó por un instante qué era lo que estaría pensando el moreno: ¿sobre los problemas con su novio, quizás? Y si estaba teniendo problemas realmente, esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendría Naruto. A lo mejor conseguía que Sasuke llorase sobre su hombro y todo.

Pero dudaba que Sasuke fuese a necesitar alguna vez el hombro de alguien, mucho menos el de alguno de sus alumnos.

—Siéntate, Uzumaki-kun.

Sasuke se dio medio vuelta y fue a coger la maleta negra de su ordenador portátil, que estaba apoyada contra la pared, detrás de su mesa. Naruto accedió a la petición y caminó despacio hasta su sitio sin dejar de contemplarlo, pero no llegó a sentarse.

—Sensei —habló, destrabando el cierre de su mochila y sacando los libros—, necesito algo de ayuda con los ejercicios de Matemáticas. Anoche no se me dieron muy bien.

Sasuke se giró lo justo para ver al rubio y contestó:

—¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste los deberes? —La voz empapada de diversión y duda.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco, las cejas arrugadas y el tono ligeramente irritado.

—Sí, pero hubieron cosas que no entendí.

—No me extraña, sabiendo lo idiota que eres.

Naruto se encrespó ante el insulto, aunque lo ignoró momentáneamente.

—Entonces, ¿va a ayudarme?

—No.

Los irises negros se quedaron fijos en los azules y, aunque las facciones eran como las de una roca, Naruto se quedó esperando a que hiciese lo que siempre hacía Kiba: sonreír y "_¡te engañé!_"

Es innecesario decir que nunca llegó a suceder.

—Eres un profesor muy cutre, ¿lo sabías? —respondió después de un buen rato callado. Sasuke dio un respingo y curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

—Y tú eres un alumno cutre.

—¡Estoy intentando mejorar, capullo, pero no me ayudas!

—¿Y cuándo dije que iba a hacerlo?

A Naruto se le escapó un gruñido gutural y Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas, casi como desafiándolo.

—Y por eso —replicó haciendo una ademán al mayor— es por lo que eres un profesor cutre.

—¿Porque no ayudo a alumnos cutres? Creo que tu razonamiento tiene un punto flaco, Uzumaki-kun. Yo vengo aquí a enseñar, no a dar clases particulares.

—¡Deja de llamarme cutre! —saltó Naruto.

Sasuke entornó la vista.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el primero en decírmelo a mí.

—¿Qué tienes, seis años?

—No, de hecho tengo veinticuatro.

—Sí, veinticuatro con mentalidad de un niño de seis —se burló el rubio, y Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

—Pero me estás pidiendo ayuda con las Matemáticas. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú entonces?

—¡Qué cabronazo! —dijo entre dientes, mirando mal al hombre—. Sólo estás cabreado porque las cosas te van mal con tu novio.

Sasuke se ahogó en su propia saliva, la cara llena de alguna emoción.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, te oí hablando con Kakashi-sensei —se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de saber de lo que hablaba, las pupilas brillando con alegría. Era un golpe muy bajo, pero ya daba igual—. Eso de "problemas en el paraíso" y tal. Ya sabía yo que eras gay.

—¿Crees que soy gay? —preguntó Sasuke, una ceja enarcada más por la curiosidad que otra cosa.

Copió la postura del menor, con los brazos sobre el pecho, y esperó a que le explicase por qué había llegado a aquella conclusión.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —animó.

—Es que… no pareces el típico al que le gustan, bueno, las almejas. (3)

—¿Las almejas?

—Sí —continuó Naruto, haciendo señas con las manos-. Ya sabes, lo de las chicas. Las almejas.

La mueca maliciosa de Sasuke llegó a parecerse a una verdadera sonrisa, una de esas que se ponen antes de reírse, mientras se acercaba al adolescente.

—Así que piensas que no me gustan las… almejas. ¿No me van los moluscos, eh?

—A ver, es que si tienes novio, se supone que te gustan las salchichas —habló sin pensárselo mucho, sin darse cuenta de la manera en la que se le aproximaba Sasuke.

—¿Las salchichas?

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo a modo de afirmación y Sasuke se detuvo delante de él, mirándolo desde su altura. Estaban tan cerca que podían tocarse y hasta Naruto pudo sentir el aliento caliente chocando contra su cara. "_¡Al final esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé!_"

—Uzumaki-kun —respiró Sasuke.

Naruto levantó la mirada. Parecía casi… humano.

-¿S-sí, sensei?

Fue en ese justo momento cuando Sasuke terminó con su farsa, las facciones otra vez como la piedra y los ojos de hielo. El aura humana de hacía un segundo se había esfumado en un instante, ahora el alma de soberano se le echaba encima a Naruto. Colocó las manos sobre el pupitre que estaba justo detrás del rubio, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la mesa, y dijo:

—Nunca jamás en toda tu vida —Entrecerró los ojos— vuelvas a sacar esas conclusiones sobre mí. Si lo haces, haré que tu vida sea lo más corta posible. ¿Lo has entendido?

Asintió, nervioso por toda la ira detrás de la voz de Sasuke. El mayor se alejó de él y caminó hasta la entrada del aula. A medio camino se giró hacia él.

—Y para tu información, anormal, Kakashi y yo no hablábamos sobre ningún novio mío, sino de mi hermano. Métete en tus asuntos.

Llegó hasta la puerta, con los ojos del chico clavados en su espalda; y cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo, Naruto habló con voz chillona, olvidándose de la amenaza.

—¿Eso significa que no eres gay?

* * *

(1) "¿Podéis entenderme ahora?"

(2) La palabra japonesa para "cuaderno de ejercicios" es "_shukudai chou_", y la palabra para designar los deberes es "_shukudai_". Quería resaltar el detalle, ya que todos ellos están hablando en japonés.

(3) No sé cuántos lo habréis oído, pero a veces se asocian las almejas y las salchichas con los miembros reproductores femenino y masculino respectivamente. Sé que hay otros más, pero estos son los que más he escuchado yo, aunque en la versión original la autora lo llamó _tacos_ y _hot dogs_.

**Notas de autora**: no, Sasuke NO está loco, ja, ja. Pero es que me imaginé cómo habría sido su vida y su relación con Itachi hasta entonces y… Estoy emocionada porque el capítulo cinco será más largo que este. Bueno, todavía no lo sé. Ya veremos.

**Notas de traductora**: pues nada, fin del capítulo cuatro. Como siempre, los reviews han sido contestados y los que no –porque no han dejado su email-, ¡muchas gracias! Tenemos en cuenta todo lo que decís y la autora se pone como loca cada vez lee vuestros comentarios. En fin, ¡ojalá que dejéis reviews! Siempre son una buena motivación.  
Por cierto, no sé si podré actualizar el lunes que viene, porque tardo bastante en traducir los capítulos (son largos, eh) y por cosas de la vida. Pero, pase lo que pase, el fic se actualizará los lunes. Así que… ¡hasta algún lunes!


	5. Lección quinta

**Notas de autora**: este capítulo y el siguiente van a ser los últimos en tono alegre, porque… sí, esta historia va a tener un argumento de verdad y una razón detrás de todo lo que está sucediendo. ¡Yay! Así que disfrutad mientras podáis, que no va a ser por mucho tiempo.

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección quinta**

* * *

**Días para el examen: 3**

—Eh, Kiba —empezó Naruto con tono informal.

Después de la pequeña escena con Uchiha esa mañana, el hombre había desaparecido dentro de la sala de profesores. Aparentemente, ese era la "guarida" de Sasuke, tal y como le había dado a entender Kakashi cuando volvió a entrar a su clase en busca del moreno unos minutos más tarde. Hasta ese momento había sido el único en el aula.

El de pelo plateado le echó un vistazo a Naruto, que tenía el ceño fruncido hacia su libro de ejercicios, y se empezó a reír. Los ojos se le rayaron y multiplicó las carcajadas, con las manos en el estómago. El rubio prefirió quedársele mirando con mala cara porque no sabía qué le había dado y dudaba que consiguiese algo si se lo preguntaba. Cuando dejó de reírse, se quejó de que necesitaba una siesta y salió de la clase.

Sakura también llegó temprano, sobre diez minutos antes de que los demás compañeros empezaran a entrar. Estaba perfectamente acicalada, con cuatro pinzas de rojo oscuro y gris sujetando los mechones de pelo y combinando a la vez con su uniforme. Se había pintado con una sombra de ojos de destello sutil, seguramente era aquel Rosa Pastel del que había estado hablando durante todos esos días con cualquiera que se le acercase a menos de diez metros. Brillo color rosa chicle en los labios y un poco de colorete en las mejillas, era toda sensualidad. Tenía las facciones amables, la cara tímida, cuando entró al aula y abrió la boca para dar los buenos días a su profesor, pero se paró en seco cuando no lo vio donde siempre.

Arrugó la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba Naruto y la timidez desapareciendo tan rápido como la comida en las manos de Chouji.

—¿Qué has hecho —habló entre dientes, enfadada— con mi querido Uchiha-sensei?

—Buenos días a ti también, Sakura-chan —refunfuñó Naruto, ignorando lo pregunta.

De verdad que adoraba a la chica, pero, ¡joder, las mujeres eran un caso aparte cuando tenían a un tío entre ceja y ceja! Y aquel romance era básicamente imposible, sobre todo porque Sasuke era de la otra acera y era Naruto el que le gustaba.

—¿Qué pasa, rubito? —Kiba dejó de empujar a un dormido Shikamaru para centrarse en su otro amigo.

—¿Crees que sería muy difícil que me castigasen después de las clases?

Kiba se mofó, la sonrisa socarrona dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

—¿A ti? Vete a molestar un poco a Uchiha-sensei y será suficiente. Pero claro, como es él el que debería quedarse aquí contigo va a suponerle un inconveniente.

Naruto se soltó el primer botón de la camisa, suspirando sonoramente. Cerró los ojos y gimoteó:

—Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de que me quede después de las clases. Y no puede fallar: no quiero otro castigo estúpido, como limpiar la pizarra o cosas así.

Kiba se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo, y llevó los ojos al techo antes de volver a mirar a Naruto.

—¿Cuántas veces no has hecho los deberes?

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, tensó los músculos de la cara y se alejó del moreno.

—Ah, Kiba. Es un tema delicado. El número es muy, muy alto.

—Venga, dímelo —respondió, apartando la mirada hacia arriba y sonriendo.

Seguro que no era para tanto, quizás doce o quince…

—Veintiséis veces.

—¡¿Veintiséis?! —exclamó Kiba, levantándose de su silla de un salto.

Tenía los ojos como platos y un brillo de asombro en las pupilas. Ni siquiera él mismo había llegado a saltarse veintiséis deberes, y eso que era igual o peor que Naruto.

—¡¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado en la escuela?!

—No —El rubio volvió a acercarse, sonriendo orgulloso mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca-. Ya te dije que era un número muy, muy alto.

—No quiero ni saber por qué —contestó. Suspiró, se masajeó las sienes y observó a Naruto con exasperación—. Hoy sí que hiciste los deberes, ¿no?

Asintió triunfante y sin dejar de curvar los labios.

—Sí, por prime—

—Ya, vale, pues ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡¿Una pérdida de tiempo?! —repitió Naruto, la voz aguda y el rostro lleno de ira al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿He pasado cuatro horas haciéndolos para nada?!

—Siéntate, imbécil —dijo Kiba, bastante descuidado y haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Si quieres que esto funcione, no puedes entregar los deberes.

—Pero, pero —sollozó, sentándose despacito—, ¡me esforcé tanto!

—Mira —empezó Kiba—, de toda la gente tú eres el que más deberías saber que hay una regla en la escuela que dice que si tienes un determinado número de faltas en los deberes, creo que son cinco, tienes que quedarte después de las clases para recuperar ese trabajo. Nos pasó mucho el año pasado, ¿no te acuerdas? Como eres un poco lento, y no te dejan estar aquí dentro si pasan de las seis de la tarde, tendrás que quedarte hasta esa hora para terminar todos los ejercicios que no has entregado.

—Vale, ya veo cómo juega eso a mi favor —habló Naruto, examinando a Kiba con cautela antes de acercársele más—. Pero, ¿cómo vas a conseguir que me castigue? No va a escuchar nada de lo que le digas, Kiba, podría darte una buena paliza y no tendrías nada que hacer.

—Por tu bien, ignoraré eso que acabas de decir –respondió, haciendo una mueca—. Es muy sencillo. Tengo claro que Uchiha-sensei no va a escucharme, pero todos sabemos que no es más que un cretino que tiene que seguir las normas. Y cuando yo mencione que es una regla de la escuela, no podrá pasarlo por alto. Pensé que ya te lo habrías imaginado. Tío, eres tan tonto como pareces…

—Cállate —murmuró, mirándolo mal—. Tampoco era tan obvio.

—Sí, sí que lo era.

—Cállate.

• • •

Cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar a su aula seguía estando bastante irritado.

Aquel chico rubio le ponía de los nervios.

¡¿A dónde demonios quería llegar preguntándole a Sasuke por su sexualidad?! ¡No era asunto suyo! ¡Ni siquiera conocía bien al chico! ¡Y va y lo acusa de ser gay! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! A él también le gustaban las… mujeres.

… sí.

¡Pero ese no era el punto! ¡El punto era que Naruto se estaba comportando como si lo conociese de toda la vida y eso se equiparaba a un insulto! Además, ¿por qué llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre? Sólo le faltaba que aquel anormal empezase a llamarlo Sasu-chan o alguna tontería parecida. ¡Le volvería a dar una paliza si se le ocurría hacerlo!

Refunfuñó bajito, intentando quemar el papel delante de él con la mirada, y de repente se dio cuenta de cómo los demás le observaban con los párpados muy abiertos y la boca sin cerrar ante su ataque de furia y frustración. ¡Vale, que se joda el apellido Uchiha! ¡Estaba muy cabreado!

Pero claro, mancillar el apellido Uchiha sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Argh. Así no podía concentrarse.

—Haruno-kun —dijo Sasuke, clavando sus ojos en ella. (1)

A la presidenta de la clase se le iluminó la cara inmediatamente. Apartó a la compañera que estaba a su lado y le dedicó a Sasuke su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Sí, Uchiha-sensei?

Se sintió algo avergonzado, porque era demasiado obvio que la chica estaba colada por él. La había escuchado hablar antes, había corregido sus deberes y parecía una joven inteligente. Entendía por qué la habían elegido como presidenta de la clase, viendo la confianza que daba y lo lista y organizada que era. Pero cuando se trataba de dirigirle la palabra a su profesor, no decía nada que no fuese dulce y seguido de una risita, como si él fuese gracioso.

Nada de lo que él dijera podía resultar gracioso. Nada.

Hacía tal reverencia cada vez que lo veía que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con la nariz. Parecía más que se estuviese reverenciando ante Yasuo Fukuda que ante su profesor. Además, alguien tan inteligente como ella tendría que haberse dado cuenta ya de que el hombre no estaba interesado en ella. No era su tipo… cualquiera que fuese éste. (2)

—Pasa lista.

La expresión de Sakura se apagó un poco ante el tono frío, pero volvió a animarse y a sonreír antes de asentir.

—¡Sí!

Dio un saltito desde su sitio y se puso en pie con el frufrú de su falda gris mientras se le escapaba una risita entusiasta. Dio dos pasos atrás para hacer sitio a la chica, con el listado de alumnos sobre el podio. De alguna manera, Sakura consiguió rozar su cuerpo con el de su profesor antes de coger el cuaderno. Sasuke apoyó la espalda contra la pizarra y escuchó cómo decía los nombres con una voz que irradiaba autoridad. Podría llegar a ser una buena profesora si no se distraía tanto con sus frívolos romances.

Repasó mentalmente el esquema de sus clases: primero tocaba Matemáticas. Era bastante entretenido, la verdad. Lo normal era que los estudiantes tuviesen diferentes profesores para cada asignatura y que los profesores tuviesen que ir de un aula a otra cada vez que había un cambio de hora. Sin embargo, como era hábil en Inglés, Historia japonesa, Caligrafía, Matemáticas y en casi todas las demás materias, era él el que se encargaba de enseñárselas a sus alumnos. Y su sueldo era bastante alto, adecuado para un Uchiha, porque le pagaban individualmente por cada asignatura que enseñaba.

Y aún así prefería estar haciendo muchas otras cosas antes que darle clase a un puñado de adolescentes supra-hormonados.

—¿Sensei?

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la realidad, Sakura lo estaba mirando sonriente y con el cuaderno extendido hacia él. Hizo una reverencia humilde y musitó:

—¡He terminado, sensei! ¡Gracias por dejarme pasar lista!

—Hn —cogió el listado con hostilidad, los ojos distantes—. Puedes sentarte, Haruno-kun.

—S-sí… —balbuceó, el gesto amable tambaleándose un poco.

¿Qué más daba? Aquél rubio le había cabreado mucho. Porque, oye, ¡¿a dónde demonios quería llegar preguntándo—

—¡Ne, ne, sensei! ¿No vamos a dar Matemáticas primero? —Naruto agitó la mano en el aire, la sonrisa maliciosa.

Sasuke tuvo que refrenarse para no enterrar la cara entre sus manos y suspirar.

—Sí —Se acercó al podio, dejó el listado de alumnos en el estante de debajo y cogió el cuaderno de calificaciones de Matemáticas—. Cuando os llame, os acercaréis con vuestros ejercicios y los dejaréis aquí. Aburame-kun.

El callado chico caminó hasta el frente del aula, el cuello de su chaqueta abotonado y hacia arriba tapándole una buena parte de la cara. Llevaba gafas de sol redondas hasta en el interior del edificio y por mucho calor que hiciese nunca se quitaba la chaqueta.

El rarito. No le extrañaba que fuese amigo de Naruto.

Ah, por Dios… tendría que acabar aceptando el hecho de que no podía abstenerse de llamar al rubio por su nombre en su cabeza.

Contempló en silencio como cada uno de los jóvenes se levantaban y dejaban sus deberes en la superficie de madera, todos a excepción de Nara. El perezoso. Sasuke ya sabía que el chico había hecho los ejercicios, sobre todo porque para él eran tan fáciles como levantar un dedo, pero llegar hasta el frente del aula —a pesar de estar a cuatro pasos de su pupitre— ya era demasiado esfuerzo para él.

Naruto tenía algunos amigos interesantes: el rarito, el perezoso, el escandaloso —aquel moreno con colmillos de perro— y el gordito. Lo que no entendía Sasuke era cómo alguien podía comer tantos paquetes de patatas y de dónde salían. Tampoco le importaba lo más mínimo que se los comiese durante sus clases mientras siguiese haciéndolo con tanto sigilo, talento que no podía estar más perfeccionado.

—Uzumaki-kun.

—Eje… je… —vio con templada irritación cómo el chico lo miraba desde su sitio como si se avergonzase, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. Bueno, es que… no los tengo…

—Creí que habías dicho que sí —gruñó, los ojos entrecerrados—, y que necesitabas ayuda con un par de problemas.

—No, dije que necesitaba ayuda con unas cuantas cosas —contestó con una sonrisa abochornada—. Y sin entender esas cosas, no puedo terminar los ejercicios. La culpa es tuya. Yo te pedí ayuda.

—¿Que la culpa es mía? —repitió el moreno levantando una ceja—. Creo que te equivocas. Ya te lo he dicho: no doy clases particulares. Contrata a un profesor si tanto lo necesitas.

—¡Sensei! —Kiba hizo un ademán rápido con la mano, los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Sasuke como un perro ansioso.

Resistió las ganas de lanzar un quejido y agarrar por el cuello al adolescente. Los odiaba a todos, de verdad.

—¿Qué —refunfuñó, poniendo mala cara ante Kiba y apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo entre sus dedos— quieres ahora?

—A Naruto le faltan por entregar un montón de deberes. Como cincuenta millones, por lo menos.

—Sí, Inuzuka-kun. Me alegro de que seas tan observador.

Los compañeros empezaron a reírse por lo bajo y Kiba se sonrojó ligeramente, una mueca torcida en la cara.

—Las normas de la escuela dicen que si un estudiante tiene cinco faltas en entregar los deberes, tiene que quedarse después de las clases hasta que haga por lo menos tres de los ejercicios que ha perdido.

—Kiba —susurró Naruto con el ceño fruncido—, cállate.

—Pues es injusto que no se le haya castigado.

—¡Kiba! —repitió el rubio, apretando el borde de su mesa con las manos para evitar darle un puñetazo a su amigo.

Sasuke miró a Kiba con calma, sus pensamientos a mil por hora. ¡Maldita sea! No podía tomarse a la ligera las reglas de la escuela. Si venía algún padre a quejarse de él ante el Consejo Escolar, repercutiría negativamente en el apellido Uchiha. Pero quedarse el resto del semestre hasta las seis de la tarde… ¡Joder! No había nada que pudiese hacer. E Itachi… no quería ni pensar cómo iba a reaccionar su hermano.

—Uzumaki-kun —habló Sasuke, deseando poder zafarse de la situación aunque supiese que no iba a poder hacerlo.

—¡Espere! —Naruto se levantó de un salto, el brazo alargado y una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Se inclinó, avergonzado—. Por favor, espere, sensei.

—¿Qué? —Tenía una ceja enarcada.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Sasuke agitó una de sus manos delante del rubio para captar su atención. Se le olvidó lo que iba a decir por un momento, cuando los ojos azules conectaron con los suyos. Eran tan claros…

—Ahora estás hablando conmigo, ¿no?

Volvieron las risitas bajas. La verdad es que se reían por cualquier cosa.

Naruto apretó los dientes, enfadado, obligándose a sonar lo más educado posible.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted en el pasillo?

Uchiha le devolvió la mirada, dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar por aquellos poderosos ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel chico? Era humanamente imposible tener unos ojos tan vividos como el océano, tan poderosos como el romper de las olas—¡auch! ¡Si no fuese un Uchiha, se arrancaría el pelo con sus propias manos y empezaría a dar gritos!

Ah, ¡qué ganas tenía de arrancarle los ojos!

—De acuerdo. —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Naruto siguiéndole por detrás en silencio.

El aula se quedó en tensión mientras los dieciséis pares de ojos los seguían, rígidos y compasivos. Se preguntó vagamente hacia cuál de los dos iba dirigida aquella compasión, pero no le dio más vueltas.

Quizás le hacía falta a los dos.

• • •

Naruto tuvo que contener una sonrisa de triunfo mientras seguía a Sasuke fuera del aula, hacia el pasillo. Ah, era jodidamente brillante. No sólo había conseguido ese arresto después de las clases, sino que acababa de ganarse un poco de tiempo para trabajárselo. ¡Iba a hacerle caer! Era el maldito Uzumaki Naruto, ¡podía seducir a cualquiera!

¡Incluso si ese cualquiera se parecía aterradoramente a una pared!

El pasillo estaba vacío, con la luz colándose a través de las grandes ventanas rectangulares de la pared contraria. El sonido amortiguado de voces se extendía por todo el corredor y el foco del techo parpadeaba, aunque probablemente estaría arreglado antes de que llegase la tarde; la escuela no soportaba eso de tener fallos. Tendría que compensarse de algún modo por tener estudiantes como él y Kiba, ¿no?

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Sasuke apoyaba el peso contra la pared de al lado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos penetrantes fijos en el rubio. Le habían caído un par de mechones sobre la frente por la brisa que llegaba desde las ventanas abiertas, destacando sobre su piel pálida. Naruto se dio cuenta de las vendas alrededor de los nudillos y arrugó las cejas ligeramente. ¿Cómo leches era posible que siempre estuviese herido en esa zona?

—Eh, sensei —llamó Naruto con suavidad, su mano todavía en la puerta y sus pupilas en los dedos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes los nudillos vendados?

Formuló la pregunta antes de darse cuenta. Sasuke metió las manos por debajo de los brazos en un acto de reflejo, intentando ocultarlas, y cuando Naruto levantó la vista, Uchiha lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No es asunto tuyo —soltó con veneno y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto se movió y, en vez de quedarse enfrente de la ventanita acristalada de la puerta del aula, se posicionó delante de Sasuke.

—Es que vienes cada día con esas vendas. ¿Qué, eres miembro de alguna pandilla de Shibuya y estás todo el rato metiéndote en peleas o algo por el estilo? Sólo estoy preocupado.

—No lo estés —la respuesta fue ácida y concisa—. No lo necesito.

—Eh —Frunció más el ceño—, cabronazo.

—¿Qué querías? Espero que no me hayas llamado sólo para eso.

—No, bueno, es que no creo que debas castigarme después de las clases —Se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en las facciones al mismo tiempo que conectaban miradas—. En serio que no deberías.

—¿Y por qué no debería? No has entregado casi ningún ejercicio y entorpeces el ritmo de las clases, no puedo seguir ignorando tu mala conducta. Estás alterando el orden.

El rubio se rió por lo bajo y levantó una ceja.

—¿Alterando el orden? ¿Qué estás, rellenando un informe policial? Mira, lo hago por ti.

—Por mí —Sasuke lo miró incrédulo mientras repetía las dos palabras, moviéndose en su sitio e intentando disimular el interés en las próximas palabras del chico—. Lo haces por mí. ¿Y eso?

—A ver, sé que no te caigo bien por aquello que pasó al inicio del cur—

—Aquel día dije que odiaría a cada uno de vosotros. No te creas tan especial como para que te odie más que a cualquier otro únicamente porque hayamos tenido un pequeño conflicto.

Las palabras salieron frías y llenas de seriedad y provocaron en Naruto una breve mueca desaprobatoria.

—¿Especial? Oh, sí —replicó sarcático, entornando los ojos—, porque sería un gran _honor_ ser odiado por ti.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, el atrevimiento brillando en sus ojos.

—Tengo la impresión de que lo que te gustaría es que te prestara más atención, Uzumaki-kun.

Naruto intentó contestar, pero la respuesta que había preparado murió en sus labios en cuanto su mente registró lo que había dicho Sasuke. ¿Es que estaba… flirteando con él? Aquella sonrisa que le daba, aquella tan sexy —e irritante—, ¿significaba que estaba flirteando con él?

"_Oh, esto es genial. Es simplemente fantástico_", se rió por dentro.

—Quizás sí —contestó, dando un paso hacia Sasuke.

Naruto le miró con firmeza, de alguna manera hipnotizado. Si Uchiha quería flirtear, él no se iba a quedar atrás.

—O quizás no. Tu odio no es la atención que quiero.

—¿Ah, no? —Levantó una ceja con curiosidad, sin apartar los ojos de los de su alumno—. ¿Y qué tipo de atención quieres?

—Quiero —habló arrastrando las sílabas, dando otro paso hacia delante— que me llames Naruto.

Uchiha se quedó quieto un momento, la mirada ilegible, pero luego ensanchó la sonrisa.

—¿Naruto?

Naruto se quedó sin aliento en el mismo instante en el que su nombre salió de la boca de Sasuke, la voz llena de aire y sensualidad. Joder, ¿tenía que decir su nombre de _aquella_ manera? Se le estaban aflojando las rodillas.

—S-sí —tartamudeó—. Mi nombre es… eh…

—Naruto.

—Sí, eso.

—Hm… Naruto… —volvió a repetir el nombre, como si se estuviese pensando la petición del rubio, antes de disolver su sonrisa y hablar con tono plano—. No.

—¿Eh? —respondió aturdido.

Se sintió desolado por el rechazo —aunque sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano. La manera en la que Sasuke había dicho su nombre había sido absolutamente maravillosa y habría hecho cualquier cosa para volver a oírlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me dirijo a mis alumnos con esa familiaridad. Si eso es todo, me gustaría retomar mi clase.

Sasuke se giró con intención de volver al aula, pero lo detuvieron las manos de Naruto a cada lado de la pared. Se volvió hacia el rubio y lo miró con frialdad antes de rezongar:

—Aparta.

—Mm, pero, Sasuke —gimoteó Naruto, agradecido por el hecho de que era tan alto como su profesor, quizás un par de centímetros más bajito—, tu voz es tan… intoxicante. Quiero oír otra vez cómo mi nombre sale de tus labios.

—Uzumaki-kun —empezó Sasuke, pero su voz se detuvo cuando Naruto gimió, el tono apagado, cerca de su oreja.

Ah, Naruto era _tan_ bueno interpretando su papel. Tampoco era el momento indicado para evaluar sus habilidades interpretativas, porque todo era un poco real, sólo un poco real. _Sólo_ le ponía un poco la manera en la que Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre y _sólo_ le ponía un poco imaginar las diferentes formas de conseguir que lo gritase y—

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió, la voz llana y estoica.

Naruto habría jurado que si se hubiese apartado un poco podría haber visto el rubor más deleitable sobre las mejillas pálidas de su profesor. Se acercó más, hasta tener su torso contra el de Sasuke, y siguió susurrando en la oreja del mayor.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —repitió, sintiendo las irremediables ganas de recorrer con su lengua el lóbulo de Sasuke. Dios, profesor o no, aquella voz no dejaba de tentarle—. Me estoy aguantando para no violarte, Sasuke.

—No voy a volver a decírtelo, Uzumaki-kun. Apártate.

—Es esa voz, ¿sabes?

El rubio se movió más cerca, metiendo su pierna entre las de Sasuke y dibujando en sus facciones una sonrisa llena de astucia y de peligro.

—Todo lo que dices grita a sexo. Es suficiente para excitarme.

—Como si me importara. Ahora, apártate.

Naruto restregó sus labios contra la piel de detrás de la oreja de Sasuke y se dio cuenta, con regocijo, de lo tenso que se había puesto el moreno. Se preguntó si habría sido sólo por haberlo tocado o porque había dado con una de sus zonas erógenas.

—Tu voz es pura autoridad, ¿sabes? —dijo con una risita, sonriendo sobre la piel del hombre—. Seguro que te preocupa esta postura, ¿no? Te he robado tu autoridad. Te he puesto contra la pared. Yo, un hombre, un hombre más joven que tú, y tu alum—

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke alzó los brazos y apartó los de Naruto para luego agarrar sus hombros en un movimiento rápido. Intercambió sus posiciones y empujó al rubio contra la pared, las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, una de sus piernas entre las del otro. Los ojos negros afilados fulminando a Naruto.

Acercó su cuerpo hasta posicionar su boca justo al lado de la oreja del más joven, respirando con regularidad. Aquello dejó a Naruto con el pelo de la nuca erizado y la carne de gallina, y lo único que quería hacer era abrazar el cuello de su profesor y suplicarle que le dejase follárselo o que se lo follase a él, cualquiera de las dos, ¡pero quería que pasase algo! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan desesperado? ¡No era normal en él, pero tampoco podía evitarlo!

—Naruto —murmuró Sasuke.

Los párpados de Naruto se cerraron y empezó a respirar más fuerte. Ah, Dios, aquella voz diciendo su nombre otra vez, y ahora no se lo estaba pensando. El aliento caía caliente sobre su garganta, la dejaba ardiendo y clamando por sentir los labios de Sasuke en la piel, e inconscientemente fue inclinando la cabeza para hacerle señas.

—¿Q-qué… sensei?

—No pienses —empezó, cambiando el tono—, ni por un momento, que puedas llegar a dominarme.

—Ja… cabronazo —respondió sin aliento y con los párpados todavía cerrados.

Si no hubiese estado tan liado pensando en lo apropiadamente inapropiado que era el sexo en los pasillos de la escuela, le habría contestado con fundamento.

—Hn.

Abrió los ojos azules al mismo tiempo que desaparecía el calor de la boca de Sasuke y de sus torsos rozándose. Contempló al mayor en silencio, respirando errático y siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta ver cómo se alisaba la ropa y volvía al aula.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró, deslizándose con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido. Sí que había deseado a alguien, pero nunca con tanta intensidad, hasta el punto de no poder pensar con claridad. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Cómo iba a seducir a su profesor si le costaba centrarse cada vez que hacía un movimiento?

Con otro suspiro, Naruto se puso de pie y caminó sin ganas hasta la entrada de su clase antes de que se le formase una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos le brillasen.

Sasuke acababa de llamarlo por su nombre, ¿no?

Ah, _definitivamente_ iba a salirse con la suya.

• • •

—¡Adios, Kiba! ¡Adios, Sakura-chan! ¡Saludad a Gaara de mi parte!

Se despidió con la mano en el aire desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso, radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hicieron el mismo gesto desde la entrada de la escuela y Naruto advirtió, con cierta tristeza, las payasadas que hacían sus amigos aún sin que él estuviese presente. Bueno, en realidad Shikamaru se había recostado contra la pared exterior con pereza, Chouji estaba comiendo patatas, Shino le hablaba a algo que tenía en la mano —seguramente un insecto— y Hinata le sonreía con timidez desde abajo; así que los únicos que hacían payasadas eran Ino, Sakura y Kiba. Lo normal.

Lo que no le gustaba era no estar en esa "normalidad".

—¿Sabes? ¡Va a matarte! —chilló Kiba, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con la mano—. ¡Le has vuelto a dejar plantado, va a matarte!

Se rió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca.

—¡Dale mis condolencias!

—No creo que lo haya utilizado en el contexto apropiado —le dijo Ino a Sakura.

La del pelo rosado se encogió de hombros antes de girarse hacia Naruto con el ceño arrugado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra molestar a Uchiha-sensei, Naruto! —Lo señaló con el dedo índice y el rubio supo que no estaba tan enfadada como aparentaba—. ¡Y tampoco lo toques!

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos en sus caderas, y esta vez la risa fue arrogante.

—¡Lo que me va a costar es despegarlo de _mí_! —Se abrazó a sí mismo y puso cara de ensoñación mientras otros alumnos de la escuela se detenían para o mirarlo extrañados o apuntarle con la mano y reírse—. ¡Oh, Uchiha-sensei, esto no está bien! ¡Usted es mi profesor!

Profirió un gemido bajo y gutural, ladeando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, mofándose mentalmente de los gritos que daba Sakura.

—¡Deja de soñar despierto con lo que nunca tendrás, idiota! ¡Eh!

De repente se apagaron los chillidos de Sakura y Naruto abrió un ojo para mirarla. Al final abrió los dos para ver mejor y terminó inclinándose sobre el marco de la ventana. Se dio cuenta del gesto dulce y encantador de la cara de su amiga y del gesto irritado de la de Kiba, esa cara de "me he matado a trabajar por tu culpa". Mierda.

—¡Ya nos vemos mañana, Naruto! —habló Ino, capturando el brazo de Sakura y arrastrándola con el resto del grupo.

Kiba le dio un saludo militar a modo de despedida y Hinata agitó su mano en el aire con un indeciso "adios".

Oh, joder.

Igual que en las películas, seguro que aquel cabronazo estaba justo detrás de él.

—Uzumaki-kun.

Sí, igual que en las películas. A veces la vida podía llegar a ser un auténtico cliché.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó con una sonrisa falsa, dándose la vuelta y forzando una carcajada tensa—. Eh, tío, ¿qué pasa?

Observó a Naruto en silencio, los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sospecha. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, dando pinta de ser bastante indiferente, pero la voz cortante decía lo contrario.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente en la ventana?

—Eh…

Naruto se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, abochornado, levantando y bajando los hombros mientras se reía. ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza? Sasuke ya sabía que le gustaba: prácticamente lo había acosado en el pasillo. Aún así… la situación resultaba embarazosa.

—Yo estaba… eh… ¡practicando!

—Practicando —la voz salió llana e incrédula.

Siguió contemplando fijamente a Naruto. ¡Maldita sea, aquella mirada lo estaba poniendo de los nervios! ¿No podía mirar por la ventana o algo en vez de a él? Espera… estaba justo delante de la ventana, así que de todas formas le bloquearía la vista a Uchiha.

—¿Practicando el qué?

Oh, joder. ¿Quién fue el que le otorgó el título de la nueva Nancy Drew? (3)

—Ah, eh, ¡un juego! ¿Qué si no?

—Y ese juego consiste en…

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y continuó el contacto visual, haciendo que a Naruto le temblara un poco una de las cejas con irritación. ¿Por qué era tan entrometido, en todo caso?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —replicó con testarudez, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para copiar la postura de Sasuke.

—Creo que un juego en el que se me haga referencia —explicó calmado, la expresión algo entretenida— sí es asunto mío.

—Sí, bueno —habló, buscando en su cabeza algún tipo de excusa—. ¡Quizás esté hablando de otro Uchiha!

—¿Qué otro Uchiha conoces?

—Tienes un hermano, ¿no?

Aquella diversión que había sentido Sasuke se disolvió al instante, al igual que el toque de calor que habían tenido sus ojos hacía solo un momento. Se quedó tenso, como si estuviese intentando no darle un puñetazo a Naruto, y se dio media vuelta.

—Empieza a hacer la tarea.

Se metió en el aula, dejando a Naruto completamente desconcertado. Se quedó mirando el espacio en el que Sasuke había estado, confundido, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Sólo había mencionado a su herma—oh.

Sasuke tenía que tener alguno de estos tres problemas:

1) Tenía un complejo fraternal y se ponía muy celoso cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su hermano.

2) Tenía un complejo de inferioridad que se ponía en marcha cada vez que alguien decía algo de su hermano.

3) Odiaba mucho, mucho a su hermano.

Naruto dudaba mucho que se tratase del primero, simplemente porque… vale, en realidad estaba rezando para que no fuese el primero. Tampoco tenían pinta de ello, aunque el Uchiha mayor —era Itachi, ¿no?— había ido a la casa de Sasuke aquella vez que Naruto había estado. Y era de noche… ¡Dios, no! No podían estar teniendo sexo, Sasuke mirando desde abajo a Itachi y gimoteando tímidamente "aniki" e Itachi sonriendo maliciosamente y atando a su hermanito, amenazando con hacer—

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —La voz de Sasuke despertó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Tenía una mueca disgustada en la cara, seguramente tan disgustada como la que Naruto debía de tener—. Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

—¡Peor! —contestó Naruto, agarrando a Sasuke por los hombros y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Vi cómo _mmph_!

Sasuke cubrió la boca de Naruto con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, la mueca de asco agudizándose.

—No quiero saberlo.

Apartó los brazos del rubio de sus hombros y se alejó de él, murmurando:

—Idiota.

Naruto le contempló retirarse y susurró un "cabronazo" por debajo del aliento antes de entrar a la clase. Seguro que se dirigía hacia la sala de profesores. Fue en el momento en el que Kakashi-sensei lo dijo, cuando se dio cuento de lo mucho que se pasaba Sasuke por ahí. Más de lo que una persona normal haría.

Ah, bueno, tampoco había mucho más que hacer. Lo mejor sería que empezase con sus deberes.

* * *

(1) El prefijo "kun" se utiliza tanto para apodar a los chicos —del modo en que lo hace Sakura— como para que un profesor se dirija a sus alumnos —sean chicos o chicas.

(2) Yasuo Fukuda es el Primer Ministro de Japón.

(3) Nancy Drew es una detective.

**Notas de autora**: creo que no me gusta mucho este capítulo. En serio, creo que no. Eso sí, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. El siguiente capítulo será el último en plan _alegre_. Lo dicho: ¡disfrutad mientras podáis! Ah, por cierto, dejad reviews, por favor.

**Notas de traductora**: vale, a partir de ahora las actualizaciones van a tardar más. Por lo menos, como mínimo, dos semanas después de que la autora publique los capítulos —es que a estas alturas ya vamos a la par con el fic original. Así que, no sé… Bueno, ya sabéis que las dos (la autora y yo) contestamos a los reviews, así que os agradeceríamos mucho cualquier comentario. Ah, y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que nos han dejado su opinión y a las que no hemos podido responderles personalmente. En fin, como siempre, las actualizaciones serán los lunes.


	6. Lección sexta

**Notas de autora**: tengo un par de cosas importantes que decir. Una de ellas os tranquilizará, la otra me hará perder a algunos lectores. Lo he estado pensando por un tiempo y ya lo he decidido. Así que si esta noticia no es de vuestro agrado, lo siento mucho, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Lo primero, esta historia no es del tipo de todo-el-mundo-muere o violan-a-tal-personaje. No me expliqué bien en el mensaje del capítulo anterior y muchos os estabais preocupando de más. Lo que realmente quería decir era que los capítulos publicados hasta ahora han sido todos muy cómicos y que iba a empezar a centrarme en la trama real. O sea, las cosas que van a pasar entre Naruto y Sasuke y eso. Perdonadme por no haberme explicado mejor.

Lo segundo, voy a cambiar de SasuNaruSasu a NaruSasuNaru. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo que mantenerme fiel al carácter de los personajes. Es decir, van a compartir los roles de "pasivo" y "activo", pero va a predominar más el NaruSasu. La cosa es que para hacer a Sasuke el "activo" tendría que cambiar un poco su personalidad. Eso sí, no voy a escribir a un Sasuke nenaza de ninguna manera, ¡tranquilos!

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección sexta**

* * *

**Días para el examen: 3**

Naruto miró fijamente su hoja de papel. Empezó a trazar números con el lápiz antes de tirarlo a un lado y coger bruscamente la goma de borrar. Joder.

Odiaba las Matemáticas. De verdad que lo hacía.

En veinte minutos no había resuelto ni un solo problema. Todo lo que había en su hoja eran marcas de borrador y su propio nombre escrito con mala letra. Los problemas podían con él: las indicaciones eran tan poco precisas que resultaban ridículas, y le estaban empezando a doler los ojos. Necesitaba un descanso.

Ah, cómo le hubiese gustado estar con sus amigos en Shibuya. Desde que se conocieron en su primer año de instituto, habían hecho todo juntos. El grupo había empezado con Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y él, y luego llegó Ino, que les presentó a Sakura y a Hinata. Al principio, Sakura no podía verlo ni en pintura, pero no le importó. Era obvio que de alguna manera iban a terminar siendo amigos inseparables.

Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Sasuke de pie en el umbral. Llevaba una camiseta gris y unos pantalones en vez del típico traje. Naruto arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. No era que no le gustase el cambio, porque ver a Sasuke con ropa de calle le hacía parecer menos fuera de alcance. Así parecía una persona de verdad, y hasta podía imaginárselo yendo a clase con él, compartiendo la misma aula y odiándose mutuamente.

Se rió por dentro. Porque sí, si Sasuke hubiese sido compañero suyo, lo habría detestado.

—¿Qué estás mirando, anormal?

A Naruto le dio un tic en un ojo. No hacía falta que fuesen compañeros, ¡ya lo detestaba!

—¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fueses tan interesante!

Sasuke descansó el cuerpo contra la puerta y, a medida que se cruzaba de brazos, se le dibujo una media-sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Pues claro. No creas que porque todas estén detrás de ti eres algo especial.

—Eso no era lo que pensabas esta mañana, ¿no? —amplió la sonrisa.

Naruto se avergonzó al recordar cómo se había comportado con su profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar el tema ahora?

—Ya, bueno —respondió el rubio, enfurruñado—, es que tu personalidad de mierda se sobrepone a tu apariencia.

—Ah, ¿sí? —contestó el moreno, abriendo todavía más su sonrisa—. Entonces, hazme un favor. La próxima vez que te entren ganas de tocarme, acuérdate de mi personalidad de mierda.

Naruto empezó a notar el calor en la cara, pese a que había intentado por todos los medios controlarlo. ¡No iba a ruborizarse delante de Sasuke!

—Lo que tú digas. Sé que te gustó.

Aquella mueca desapareció de la cara del mayor en un instante.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues eso —habló despacio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se levantó de su sitio sin prisa, formando con sus labios una mueca autosatisfecha y riéndose con burla.

—Estás deseando que vuelva a tocarte, ¿verdad? —se pasó una mano por el pelo, dedicándole a Sasuke una mirada seductora—. No mientas. Sé que quieres que lo haga.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio antes de que apareciese en sus facciones el rastro de una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro, porque me gusta un niño pequeño.

—¡¿Niño pequeño?! —explotó Naruto, golpeando su pupitre con las palmas de sus manos—. Escucha, cabronazo, deja que te… ¿eh?

Sus ojos tenían que estar engañándole.

Sus orejas tenían que estar engañándole.

Porque era imposible que Uchiha Sasuke, el Uchiha Sasuke con la expresividad de una pared, estuviese sonriendo y aguantándose las carcajadas.

Uchiha se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Agitó la cabeza, murmurando Dios-sabe-qué, antes de salir de la clase y dejar a Naruto contemplando el espacio vacío que había dejado.

¿Acababa de…? ¿Sasuke había sonreído?

A lo mejor iba a ser más fácil seducirlo de esa manera: siendo él mismo.

"_No_", pensó Naruto, arrugando el entrecejo y negando con la cabeza. Comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas, mirando detenidamente sus dedos. "_No puedo hacerlo. Sería demasiado para una simple mentira_". Se rió amargamente ante el pensamiento. ¿Una simple mentira? Seducir a alguien con el fin de mejorar tus notas ya no contaba como una simple mentira, ¿no?

Pero tenía que hacerlo. No, necesitaba hacerlo. No podía…

Se le escapó un quejido de frustración y se tiró del pelo con las manos. ¡Ya había pensado demasiado! Necesitaba relajarse un poco.

• • •

Hoy Sasuke se había dado cuenta de algo: que aborrecía encargarse de los castigos.

¿Por qué leches había tenido que sacar el amigo del rubio lo de aquella estúpida norma de la escuela? Si no hubiese sido porque se habría ganado un increíble dolor de cabeza y que todo habría acabado en el asesinato múltiple de Naruto e Inuzuka, le habría puesto a aquel idiota el mismo castigo.

Suspiró para sí mismo, sentado solo en la sala de profesores. La verdad es que era un poco raro que el resto de profesores se hubiesen marchado tan temprano, un par de minutos después que los alumnos, pero le daba lo mismo. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Kakashi y a Genma animándolo a cargarse a su alumno y a Naruto molestándolo todo el tiempo con… bueno, con todo.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió. Cuando pulsó las teclas para desbloquearlo se le encendió la pantalla y apareció un mensajito con un recuento de dos llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes de texto. Por Dios, incluso en Nagasaki no dejaba de acosarlo. Le envió a su hermano un mensaje corto para explicarle lo que estaba haciendo, los dedos moviéndose con maestría de tecla a tecla. Lo cierto es que era vergonzoso que fuese tan rápido escribiendo mensajes cuando Itachi era la única persona a la que se los enviaba, y tampoco muy a menudo.

Volvió a suspirar, y esta vez cerró los ojos y descansó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, arrancando un débil chirrido del mueble. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, trabajar un poco con su portátil y luego echarse a dormir. Dormir… esa palabra empezaba a sonarle lejana.

Bueno, como Naruto estaba haciendo los deberes en el aula, podía apoyar su cabeza en la mesa y dormir unos pocos minutos.

Sólo… unos pocos.

• • •

Naruto exhaló despacito al mismo tiempo que volvía a apartarle a Sasuke el pelo de la cara, que no aguantaba mucho hasta caerle una vez más. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo?

Había llegado a la sala de profesores hacía diez minutos para preguntarle algo a Sasuke y luego flirtear con él un poco más, pero cuando entró se lo encontró dormido. Había improvisado una almohada con sus propios brazos sobre la mesa, y descansaba tranquilamente. Sus facciones eran mucho más suaves cuando dormía, y Naruto se dio cuenta —intentando controlar su risa desesperadamente— de que a Sasuke se le caía la baba.

Al principio pensó en despertarlo, aunque cuando se sentó en la silla de al lado y vio cómo le caía el pelo sobre el rostro se le olvidó. Sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo, extendió su mano y apartó los mechones. Lo siguiente que oyó fue cómo un suspiro contenido se escapaba de los labios del mayor.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, cuando de verdad se dio cuenta, de lo hermoso que era Sasuke. No sólo estaba bueno, no sólo estaba como para echarle un polvo. No, también era hermoso. Su aspecto merecía una palabra más suave y delicada. Sin embargo, Naruto fue cambiando el pensamiento a medida que se percataba de lo malgastada que estaba esa belleza en aquel cabronazo. A aquella cara le quedaría muchísimo mejor una sonrisa que la máscara inexpresiva de siempre o el típico ceño fruncido.

Y sus ojos también parecerían más bonitos si tuviesen por lo menos un poco de calidez. La forma en la que brillaban cuando parecía entretenido, o cuando tenía aquella sonrisa de mofa en la cara, los hacía más bonitos que los ojos fríos y sin vida con los que solía mirar a la gente. Aunque, la verdad, debería de alegrarse por otras cosas y no por el sufrimiento de los demás, pero tampoco importaba mucho.

Naruto descargó todo el aire de sus pulmones y acostó la cabeza sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista de Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía alguien parecer tan inocente y luego comportarse como un completo cabronazo?

Había levantado la mano para apartar el pelo de la cara de Sasuke otra vez cuando advirtió la cajita negra que tenía sobre el regazo. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para tener una mejor vista del objeto en cuestión y entonces determinó que se trataba de un teléfono móvil. Satisfecho con su descubrimiento, volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre la superficie antes de que se le ocurriese una idea estupenda.

¿Por qué demonios iba a quedarse sentado durante su castigo mirando a Sasuke? A esas horas la escuela debía de estar vacía y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Se daría una vuelta por la escuela; porque, de lo contrario, cuando Sasuke se despertase y viese todo el trabajo que había hecho el chico, lo único que haría sería sentarse y quedárselo mirando hasta que terminase todos los deberes, sin ayudarlo, el muy capullo.

Sonriendo como lo haría un perturbado, cogió un bolígrafo del escritorio y escribió un mensaje en una nota adhesiva. La pegó en la frente del moreno, atenuando un poco su sonrisa cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo hermoso que era Uchiha, y luego se apoderó del móvil que tenía sobre las piernas. Caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta, intentando no despertar a Sasuke, y se aseguró de no dejar de mirarlo por si aparecía alguna señal de que fuese a abrir los ojos de un momento a otro. Una vez hecho, se dio media vuelta y se tropezó contra la puerta que juraba haber dejado abierta, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayéndose contra una papelera. Del cubo salieron algunas latas de aluminio que golpearon el suelo y Naruto arrugó las facciones, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Se quedó observando, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin mover un músculo, a su profesor, esperando que despertara con todo el jaleo que había armado. No obstante, después de cinco minutos quieto y sin dejar de mirarlo llegó, sorprendentemente, a la conclusión de que no iba a despertarse. Metió con rapidez las latas en el cubo de basura y lo colocó donde estaba inicialmente. Se levantó, se colocó bien la ropa y luego abrió la puerta para que no le volviese a pasar lo mismo.

Sonrió para sí y saboreó la dulce sensación del triunfo a la vez que cerraba la puerta de la sala de profesores detrás de él. ¿Quién le hubiese dicho que Uchiha era un dormilón? Pensaba que se despertaría nada más tocarlo.

Bueno, en todo caso, iba a divertirse un poco.

Naruto empezó a correr por el pasillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Acabo de robarle el móvil al infame Uchiha Sasuke! —exclamó en el corredor vacío—. ¡Ja! ¡No hay nada que…!

Se le atragantaron las palabras cuando se tropezó con otro cubo de basura y terminó en el suelo con él. Se quedó congelado, mirando la puerta de la sala de profesores y estando seguro de que Sasuke iba a aparecer por ella. Era imposible que no se hubiese despertado con eso.

Después de otros cinco minutos más, lo supo: no se había despertado ni con eso.

• • •

Naruto se quitó lentamente los calcetines y los metió dentro de sus zapatos al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Empezó a doblar sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y fue entonces cuando miró el móvil que había dejado en el suelo.

No parecía suficiente, ni de cerca. Debería llamar a alguien y gastar el saldo de Uchiha. O no, todavía mejor, enviarle un mensaje de texto a Kiba y decirle que estaba enamorado de él. Le comentaría que siempre lo miraba en clase y lo guapo que le parecía y todas esas cursilerías. Lo mejor era que estaba con Sakura, y que a la chica le iba a dar un ataque al corazón cuando leyese cómo su querido Uchiha-sensei confesaba sus sentimientos a, de entre toda la gente, Kiba.

Ah, sí. Iba a ser genial. Sakura se tiraría sobre Sasuke, llorando y preguntando cosas como:

—Pero, ¡¿por queeeeeé, Uchiha-sensei?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Se le escapó una risita llena de malas intenciones y recogió el inocente teléfono, estando de pie frente a la piscina cubierta de la escuela. Se sentó sin prisas y metió los pies en el agua, suspirando de felicidad ante el contacto. Era muy relajante.

Comenzó a mover despacio los pies en el agua, dejándose llevar por la sensación del líquido colándose entre sus dedos, antes de devolver su atención al teléfono y meterse en el menú para encontrar la herramienta de mensajería. Movía los dedos con lentitud y duda entre tecla y tecla porque no estaba acostumbrado a los móviles. Podía parecer un poco desfasado, porque hoy en día todo el mundo tenía uno —incluso los niños de primaria—, pero no tenía trabajo y tampoco quería que Iruka le comprase uno.

Iruka ya le había dado demasiado, pagándole las clases en una escuela privada, proporcionándole un techo, alimentándolo y cuidándolo como si realmente fuese su hijo biológico. Sin embargo, no iba a vivir de él y de su generosidad para siempre, así que Naruto sólo le dejaba pagarle las necesidades principales. Después encontraría un trabajo y se mantendría a sí mismo.

Lo que pasaba es que era tremendamente difícil conseguir un trabajo mientras asistía al instituto. Había ido a hablar con el subdirector sobre ese tema una semana antes de que terminase el curso pasado y se lo denegó tajantemente antes de que pudiese aportar un argumento sólido por el cual debiesen permitírselo. Le había dicho, sin muchos miramientos que sus notas ya eran lo bastante malas como para buscarse un trabajo que le quitase el tiempo de estudio. El subdirector se había reído en su cara prácticamente y le señaló la puerta de su despacho diciendo:

—Cuando tus notas estén entre las diez mejores de los exámenes regionales, Uzumaki-kun, te concederé permiso para buscarte un trabajo.

Uff, el sistema escolar le ponía de los nervios. Le habría encantado partirle la boca al subdirector, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Y la gente decía que no tenía auto-control. Sí, claro.

No era como si no pudiese trabajar sin el permiso de la escuela, pero si lo hacía cabía la posibilidad de que lo pillasen y de que, dependiendo del trabajo, lo expulsasen. Estaba seguro de que el Consejo Escolar estaría encantado de expulsarlo, así que no quería darles la oportunidad; aunque si algún día tenía que buscarse un trabajo, lo haría. Por el momento no, de todas formas.

Maldijo por debajo del aliento cuando el corrector ortográfico del móvil le señaló una palabra mal escrita. Joder. Quizás no debería comprarse un teléfono.

Naruto pegó un salto cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar en sus manos, casi resbalándose hacia la piscina. Miró acusadoramente el aparato mientras la pantallita se iluminaba para luego volver a quedarse en gris oscuro. Se sonrojó un poco y miró alrededor suyo para saber si alguien lo había visto, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba solo. ¡Estúpido teléfono! Aun pareciendo tan caro, debería de haberlo tirado al agua. Claro que después Sasuke lo habría ahogado a él.

—Itachi… —leyó despacio mientras el teléfono no dejaba de vibrar.

Itachi, Itachi, el nombre le sonaba. Itachi… ¿no era ese el hermano de Sasuke?

Oh, era perfecto. Sabía que no debía, que iba a estar mal y que probablemente se ganaría otra pelea, pero no podía resistir la tentación. Estaba sentado en una sala vacía con el teléfono de Sasuke sonando en sus manos. Esa era su oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar.

Además, mejor arrepentirse de hacerlo que de no haberlo hecho.

Pulsó la tecla con el dibujo verde y se llevó el aparato a la oreja, formando con sus labios una sonrisa amplia.

—Hola —habló, utilizando el acento de kansai-ben—, soy Minamura Aoi, de _Libros y películas para adultos_, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? (1)

Siguió un silencio incómodo que llevó a Naruto a mirar numerosas veces la pantalla del móvil para asegurarse de que la llamada seguía activa. Vaya, no se había esperado que alguien con el que nunca había hablado pudiese ser tan desagradable.

—¿Con quién estoy hablando? —aunque había escogido cuidadosamente las palabras para resultar educado, la voz le traicionó completamente—. He llamado al teléfono de mi hermano.

—No, ha llamado a… —empezó Naruto todavía con la sonrisa en su cara, pero fue interrumpido al momento.

—¿Con quién estoy hablando?

Ahora el tono era más exigente, casi como si fuese a atravesar el teléfono y estrangularle. ¿Qué pasaba con la familia Uchiha y su vanidad? Ni siquiera se conocían y ya actuaba como si tuviese un palo metido en el culo. Aunque tampoco debía de estarle dando una buena impresión a Itachi, robando el teléfono móvil de su hermano menor y contestándole como si fuese el dueño de un establecimiento para adultos…

—Lo siento —respondió Naruto, riéndose avergonzado y rascándose la nuca—, no debería haber hecho eso. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

—Ah, el alumno —tenía el mismo tono de voz, como si no hubiese escuchado la disculpa.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Nos conocimos el uno de abril. Estabas en la casa de mi hermano.

A Naruto le costó un momento recordarlo, la sonrisa ensanchándose a medida que le venía a la memoria. Sí que se habían conocido antes. Recordó la fugaz aparición del Uchiha mayor, aparcando el deportivo en la entrada de la casa y saliendo de él con tanta elegancia que le hacía sentir a uno como si estuviese en presencia de la realeza; y luego estaba aquel degradante vistazo que le había echado, la Mirada de la Muerte _made-in_ Uchiha.

Y al igual que su hermano pequeño, era bastante atractivo y tenía una voz bonita y relajante. Aquella vez le dijo algo, ¿no? ¿Qué fue? Algo parecido a "_encantado de conocerte_" o así.

"_Mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, Uzumaki-kun._"

¡Ah, espera! ¡No! Le había… amenazado. Mierda.

Remplazó su sonrisita traviesa por una mueca torcida. Jodeeeer.

Su vida era un completo asco. Tenía la impresión de que lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento estaba muy lejos de lo que el Uchiha mayor consideraría "cuidar lo que se hace". ¡Malditos Uchiha! ¡Todos estaban en contra suya y no era justo!

—Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. ¿Cómo está, Uchiha-san?

—¿Cómo dices? —aunque era un poco llana, su voz estaba tintada de incredulidad.

—Le he preguntado que cómo está.

—… Tú, un simple estudiante que no debería tener contacto alguno con mi hermano fuera de las clases, vas y respondes a su teléfono móvil después del horario escolar, para lo que no debe haber ningún motivo válido en primer lugar. Y lo peor no es la vergüenza que aportas al apellido Uchiha al relacionarte con mi hermano, ¿sino que encima intentas empezar una conversación trivial conmigo?

—Eh… ¿sí?

—¿Te das cuenta —empezó Itachi, la voz cada vez más fría y amenazante— de que con sólo saber tu apellido puedo arruinarte la vida? ¿Tan poca cosa te parecemos los Uchiha?

—Bueno —contestó Naruto, buscando una manera de salvar el pellejo. Cuando no se le ocurrió nada, se limitó a decir la verdad—. En realidad no sé mucho de los Uchiha, sólo que uno es mi profesor. Estoy convencido de que es el menor. ¿No es el menor?

A eso le siguió un incrédulo silencio, y se sintió incómodo. Volvió a balancear sus pies en el agua a la espera de la misma sensación relajante de antes, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Ya veo —respondió Uchiha finalmente—. Un idiota siempre se comportará como un idiota.

—¿Idiota? —repitió Naruto, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Qué le he hecho yo a la familia Uchiha para que os estéis metiendo todos conmigo? ¡Sois unos maleducados!

Hubo una pausa y luego una risa muy débil que casi hace que a Naruto se le caiga el teléfono de la mano. Por lo que parecía, no se le daba nada mal hacer reír a los Uchiha, aunque esta risa sonaba mucho más tenebrosa que la de Sasuke.

—Usar «_ore_» para referirte a ti mismo tampoco es de muy buena educación, ¿no? (2)

—Es verdad. Hablaré correctamente a partir de ahora —contestó él, usando «_watakushi_» esta vez. (3)

—No hace falta llegar a ese extremo.

—Bueno —habló el rubio, preparado para cambiar de tema—, ¿puedo preguntarte un par de cosas acerca de tu hermano?

—¿Por qué iba a darte información sobre él?

—¿Está casado?

Hubo otra pausa.

—No —parecía un poco disgustado.

—¿Prometido?

—No.

—¿Es hetero?

—Uzumaki-kun, ¿qué relación tienes con mi hermano? —adquirió un tono peligroso, uno que hacía promesas de muerte si no escuchaba lo que quería del chico.

—¿Yo? —repitió—. Sólo soy su alumno.

Si Itachi llegó a responder, su voz fue completamente ahogada por el sonido de las puertas metálicas abriéndose y golpeando contra la pared de ladrillo. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, muy, muy cabreado y con la nota en la mano. Naruto se quedó estático con el móvil pegado a la oreja y los ojos como platos.

Bajó el teléfono despacito, sonriendo a medias.

—Je, je…

—Naruto —rugió, dedicándole una mirada asesina—, ¿con quién estás hablando por mi teléfono?

Vaya. El día se ponía cada vez mejor, ¿verdad?

• • •

Cuando Sasuke se había quedado dormido en la sala de profesores, no había planeado hacerlo durante veinte minutos. Tampoco había planeado babear sobre sus papeles o ser descubierto por el estudiante rubio al que tenía tantas ganas de ahogar. Mucho menos, que dicho estudiante le robara el móvil o eso de despertarse con una nota adhesiva que decía "creo que voy a limpiar el teléfono por ti" pegada en la frente.

Y si ese rubio hubiese metido su móvil en el agua, bueno, entonces diríamos que tampoco había planeado cometer homicidio.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el chico, apuntando a Sasuke con emoción—. ¡Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre!

—¿Con QUIÉN estabas hablando por MI TELÉFONO? —inquirió, intentando quemarlo con su mirada. Dios, si pudiese hacer eso, moriría feliz.

Naruto observó a Sasuke con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, sin decir nada. Veinte minutos. VEINTE MINUTOS al teléfono que Sasuke tendría que pagar. La decisión estaba tomada. Iba a ahogar al rubio.

—Eh, Sasuke, ¿te apetece nadar un poco? A mí sí.

Naruto se levantó y empezó a estirar los músculos mientras Sasuke se acercaba hasta él con pasos tranquilos. Si había estado hablando con Itachi, entonces… se estremeció con sólo pensarlo. Iba a ser un infierno cuando su hermano volviese de Nagasaki. Aunque él, como Uchiha, había nacido con un extraordinario autocontrol, cuando se trataba de Itachi, podía llegar a ser como… bueno, como Naruto. Se iba un poco de la lengua. Sólo un poco.

—Si nadas conmigo, te diré con quién estaba hablando —ofreció el rubio al mismo tiempo que se desabotonaba la camisa.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, preguntándose cuán enserio iba el chico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le echaba su profesor.

Siguió deshaciendo los botones de su camisa, dejando ver el rastro de su piel morena. Era imposible que ese color fuese natural.

—¿Eres demasiado bueno para nadar o qué?

—Hn.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole entender que no tenía intención de quitarse la ropa y meterse en la piscina.

—Oh, venga ya. No seas mariquita —dijo Naruto, quitándose la camisa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se pasearon por el torso de su alumno —no con interés, por supuesto, sólo por curiosidad— que estaba, sorprendentemente, bien tonificado.

—No tienes que quedarte desnudo, yo me voy a dejar los boxers —empezó el rubio, sonriendo coqueto y con las manos en las caderas—. No quiero que pases vergüenza.

Sasuke no pudo evitar resoplar ante el comentario, para la satisfacción de Naruto. La sonrisa coqueta se convirtió en una alegre cuando le volvió a pedir que nadara con él.

—Dame mi teléfono móvil, Uzumaki —respondió Sasuke, recordando por qué había ido hasta ahí—. Además, no deberías meterte en la piscina. Acaban de limpiarla.

Naruto le envió una mirada dolida antes de dar un paso hacia delante.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—No me sorprende que un anormal como tú no lo coja.

—¡No estoy sucio! —la voz le salió alta en comparación con lo otro que había dicho, y el eco de rebotando contra las paredes de la sala no se hico esperar—. ¡Da la casualidad de que soy un «duchador» obsesivo compulsivo!

—«Duchador» —mientras repetía la palabra tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada y arqueó con mofa una de sus cejas.

Naruto empezó a sonrojarse, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo estúpida que era la palabra, pero optó por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho con testarudez.

—Sí, «duchador». ¿Algún problema?

—Qué extraño. No parece que puedas hablar inglés _o_ japonés.

—¡¿Por qué tú…?! —Soltó todo el aire aún con los dientes apretados, las manos cerradas en puños—. Debe de serte imposible mantener una conversación con alguien sin insultarlo, cabronazo.

—No es verdad.

La respuesta sonó infantil hasta para el propio Sasuke, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Así que se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó contemplando al menor con una actitud defensiva, prácticamente suplicando al cielo que la estupidez de Naruto lo hubiese vuelto sordo.

Aparentemente fue el cielo el que se volvió sordo, porque a medida que el rubio procesaba las palabras iba ensanchando su sonrisa. Y sus ojos… maldita sea, brillaban con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera se atenuaban con la luz desteñida amarilla de la sala o con el resplandor rosado que atravesaba las ventanas. ¿Pestañeaba alguna vez? Porque cada vez que le echaba un vistazo se encontraba con aquellos ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada.

Joder.

—¡Ja! —Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse de forma insoportable antes de volver a apuntarle con el dedo—. ¡Nunca podrías decirme más de dos frases seguidas sin insultarme! ¡Está en tu ADN!

—Me asombra que sepas lo que es el ADN.

—¿Ves? —prefirió pasar por alto el insulto y sonrió con suficiencia al moreno—. No puedes hacerlo.

—Hn —Mantuvo la cabeza bien alta antes de contestar, altanero y orgulloso—. Tampoco sería muy difícil. Puedo mantener el control en cualquier situación, no como tú, anormal.

—Has vuelto a insultarme —puntualizó el rubio.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

—No, sólo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Naruto lo miró mal.

—No obstante —continuó el mayor—, sería capaz de mantener una conversación contigo sin usar verdades que ofendan.

—Cabronazo —bramó, expectante—, ¿por qué no lo demuestras?

—Vale.

—¡Vale!

Naruto lo contempló con irritación, y fue ahí cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería ganar si no hablaran.

¿O eso no valía? Porque técnicamente no se podía mantener una conversación sin hablar, ¿o quizás sí? Se podía hablar con las manos mediante el lenguaje de signos, ¿y no habían siempre en las novelas personajes que se hablaban con la mirada?

Tendría que pensarlo detenidamente.

—¿Y bien? —rompió el silencio, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y entrelazando los dedos—. ¿Vas a meterte o no?

—No.

—Venga ya, cabronazo.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada acusadora y Naruto se limitó a sonreír abiertamente.

—Eh, dije que _tú_ no podías mantener una conversación sin insultarme. Nunca dije nada de mí.

—Se daba por supuesto.

—No, no.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¡No, para nada!

—Que sí.

Lo que no sabía era cómo Sasuke se había convertido, así de repente, en alguien tan infantil.

—¡Que no! Supéralo.

Sasuke suspiró bajito y luego cogió el bajo de su camiseta y lo levantó. Naruto empezó a sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás y prácticamente gritaba:

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Creí que íbamos a nadar.

Miró al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazando con una muerte lenta y dolorosa si hacía algún comentario sobre su decisión.

—Ah… ya. Sí —murmuró algo por lo bajo y después volvió a elevar el tono—. Vamos a nadar. Eso, vamos a nadar.

—Sí, eso vamos a hacer —afirmó con una ceja levantada.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo.

—Suena como a un plan.

—Lo es.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

—Bie…

—Uzumaki.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

Y, sorprendentemente, lo hizo. Se quedó mirando cómo se quitaba la camiseta y luego la dejaba en el banco más cercano. Estaba a punto de ir a por el botón de sus pantalones cuando advirtió la mirada del otro todavía sobre él, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de levantar los brazos exasperadamente y llamarlo "anormal".

—Uzumaki.

—¿Mm?

—¿Por qué me estás mirando?

—Sólo estaba imaginando qué pinta tendrías en la cama —respondió sin pensárselo.

Sasuke empezó a retroceder para alcanzar su camiseta antes de que Naruto hiciese una mueca de desesperación.

—¡Eh, estaba bromeando! —Levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas hacia el mayor a modo de rendición—. Sólo era una broma. No tienes que ponerte así.

—Lo que tú digas.

Ignoró al rubio cuando deshizo el botón de sus pantalones, y luego se escuchó el _zip_ de la cremallera en toda la sala. Le hizo recordar vagamente una novela romántica que había leído en la que se describía ese sonido como algo erótico. Sin embargo, a él no le había sonado erótico. Solamente ruidoso.

Se quitó los pantalones y los dobló cuidadosamente para dejarlos justo al lado de su camiseta. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y observó a Naruto con impaciencia. Comenzó a golpear su dedo índice contra su brazo, la ceja volviendo a arquearse. Nunca había levantado tanto esa ceja en toda su vida, lo que demostraba lo idiota que tenía que ser su alumno para conseguir eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el menor cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

—¿Vas a meterte en la piscina con los pantalones puestos?

—¿Eh? Ah, es verdad.

Mientras Naruto se quitaba los pantalones, Sasuke caminó con elegancia hasta el borde de la piscina y se incorporó al agua por la zona de poca profundidad, haciendo ondas sobre la superficie y salpicando un poco. Estaba fría sobre su piel, aunque no le resultaba desagradable, y le daba la sensación de calma. La sala era bonita y tranquila, y creaba el ambiente perfecto para que pudiese sentarse y recostar la espalda contra la pared de la piscina, cerrar los ojos, y relajarse.

Quizás debería poner una piscina en su casa…

El apacible momento de Sasuke se vio interrumpido repentinamente cuando Naruto emitió un rugido, corrió hacia la piscina y se tiró al agua con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. El agua empapó completamente a Sasuke y deseó que el muy idiota se hubiese tirado sobre la zona de poca profundidad y se hubiese golpeado contra el fondo.

—¡Uuuh! El agua está genial, ¿eh, Sasuke? —dijo, alegre, en cuanto subió a la superficie, sacudiendo su cabeza y salpicando gotitas de agua como un animal.

Sasuke le miró mal detrás de su flequillo, calado hasta los huesos.

—Oh, sí —respondió con sequedad—, está espléndida.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa, capullo?

—Me has mojado.

Naruto resopló.

—Sí, suele pasar cuando te metes en una piscina llena de agua.

—No te pongas irónico conmigo, est…

—¡Ja!

Naruto empezó una risa escandalosa, señalándole con el dedo que tantas ganas tenía de romper. Si ese rubio lo señalaba _una vez más_, se iba a quedar con un dedo menos.

—¡Me has insultado! ¡Sabía que no podías hacerlo!

—No te he insultado —negó Sasuke.

—¡Dijiste "est"!

—Y no terminé la palabra. Por todo lo que sabes, podría hasta haber dicho "exposición internacional". (4)

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pues, eso. Así que no cuenta.

—Listillo —dijo el chico, poniendo una mueca.

Dio una brazada en dirección a Sasuke, aparentemente tranquilo, y se dio media vuelta para flotar sobre su espalda. Sasuke suspiró mentalmente, cerró los párpados y relajó el cuerpo. ¿En que había estado pensando antes? Ah, sí, que debería hacer una piscina en su casa. Seguro que tendría suficiente dinero al finalizar el mes, después de haber pagado las facturas y los impuestos y haber ahorrado veinte veces su sueldo, y… ¿había pagado ya las facturas de marzo?

Mierda. Lo más probable es que si revisaba el contestador de su teléfono fijo tuviese un par de avisos. Pero, como todas aquellas pesadas conseguían su número y les encantaba llamarlo y dejarle un montón de mensajes, no solía revisarlo. Las llamadas importantes iban a su teléfono móvil.

No era como si no le importase su deber, como buen ciudadano japonés, de pagar las facturas, pero… bueno.

—Eh, Sasuke.

—Hn.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Sasuke ignoró las palabras y la única respuesta que obtuvo Naruto fue un breve chapoteo de agua. Dios, la sensación era estupenda. Podría dormirse en el agua.

—¿Sasuke?

Agh, y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella voz iba a arruinarle el momento. Quizás si no le hacía caso, pararía.

_Por favor_, que parase.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? Sasuke. Eh, Sasuke. ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? Eh, eh, Saaaasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. ¿Sasuke? Sasu-ch…

—La madre que… ¿Qué?

—No me has respondido.

Naruto formó una sonrisa radiante al mismo tiempo que daba otra brazada hacia Sasuke, haciendo que el moreno se acercase más a la pared en un acto reflejo. Si no fuese por su orgullo, diría que la sonrisa que tenía el rubio era para ponerse de los nervios, pero como los Uchiha no se ponen nerviosos…, la sonrisa no era para ponerse de los nervios.

—Lo más seguro es que sea porque no quiero —explicó, curvando un poco sus labios cuando lo vio irritarse. Podía provocarlo tan fácilmente que hasta daba risa.

—¡Responde a la pregunta, listillo!

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke se movió hacia delante, ampliando la sonrisa de suficiencia—. No hay nada que tengas que saber sobre mí. Eres mi alumno, no mi colega.

Naruto miró al techo con exasperación y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

—¿Por qué eres tú tan… —Naruto sonrió con burla a la espera de la siguiente palabra, pero Sasuke no le dio la satisfacción de ganar el juego—… tan curioso?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya casi te tenía!

—Hn —su voz estaba teñida de regocijo.

—Dime aunque sea sólo una cosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, viendo cómo los ojos de Naruto se hacían cada vez más grandes en una expresión suplicante, reflejándose en ellos las ondas del agua. Dios, ¿tenían que ser tan azules?

—Vale.

—¡Toma ya! —Levantó los brazos en el aire con los puños cerrados, salpicando a Sasuke en el proceso.

Le echó una mirada asesina. Malditos rubios.

—¿Una cosa sobre mí?

—¡Sip!

Parecía tan emocionado y ansioso que casi le dolía hacerle eso. No, espera, no le dolía. Lo hacía todavía más divertido.

—Mi pelo es negro natural.

—¡Qué cabronazo!

• • •

—Sasuke. ¡Saaaasuke! Venga, ¡espera!

Estaba corriendo detrás de su profesor, quien caminaba airado por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Se abrochaba torpemente los botones de su camisa, murmurando entre dientes cuando alguno se resistía. Maldita sea, Sasuke debía de haber hecho mucho senderismo para caminar así de rápido. Era ridículo. Se le escurría el agua desde el pelo rubio hasta la camisa, y la tela mojada se le pegaba a la piel.

¿Por qué leches se había enfadado tanto con él por haber estado hablando con su hermano? No era como si le hubiese estado contando a un completo desconocido la vida personal de Sasuke. Y tampoco había mucho que pudiese contar sobre él, pero bueno.

Después de que Naruto se hubiese sumergido en el agua y acabado "accidentalmente" entre las piernas de Sasuke —con lo que consiguió un puñetazo y un futuro ojo morado—, de que "accidentalmente" le hubiese tocado el culo —con lo que consiguió otro puñetazo, ahora en el estómago, y un futuro hematoma— y de que "accidentalmente" hubiese intentado besarlo —lo único que consiguió fue rozar la comisura de sus labios y una patada en la entrepierna que le hizo cuestionarse si tendría descendencia—; accidentalmente, y esta vez de verdad fue un accidente, se le escapó que había estado hablando con su hermano.

La cosa no salió muy bien, porque el estúpido moreno intentó ahogarlo. No se le iba de la cabeza, pero agradeció al cielo el que Sasuke hubiese pensado que había muerto cuando se había quedado quieto debajo del agua. Por poco muere. ¡Por poco!

Por un momento se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si, en vez de decirle la verdad, le hubiese contado que había tenido sexo telefónico con su hermano.

—¡Saaaasukeeee!

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

—Que susceptible… —Naruto fue ralentizando el ritmo, haciendo una mueca, y luego se abrochó el último botón antes de correr hasta Uchiha.

Lo alcanzó al pie de la escalera, avanzando por los escalones como un nubarrón mortal gigante y, si miraba desde cierto ángulo, hasta parecía que estuviese… enfurruñado.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Es familia tuya, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué te pones así?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—No, la verdad es que no, y no lo entenderé si no me lo explicas.

Sasuke emitió un débil suspiro. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de detenerse y darse media vuelta para fulminar al chico con la mirada. Naruto lo miró extrañado, aunque no dijo nada a la espera de una respuesta. El moreno subió hasta el final de las escaleras y luego volvió a girarse hacia Naruto, los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho y los ojos feroces.

Se quedaron así durante cinco minutos: Naruto expectante y cada vez más enfadado; Sasuke contemplándolo como si, de alguna manera, mirándolo tan mal, pudiese provocarle amnesia a su hermano mayor.

—Hay determinadas cosas —empezó justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de soltar algo— que un Uchiha nunca debe hacer.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con tu familia? —Puso cara de disgusto frente al gesto de Sasuke—. O sea, incluso tu hermano se lo lleva muy a lo personal con lo del apellido. ¿Por qué os creéis tan jodidamente especiales?

A Sasuke se le escapó una risa incrédula y la ira se desvaneció de sus ojos para dejar paso a una mirada entretenida.

—¿En serio que nunca has oído hablar del apellido Uchiha? ¿Nunca?

Pensó en ello antes de deslizar sus ojos a un lado y negar con la cabeza.

—No.

—Entonces es que no sabes nada acerca del mundo empresarial —aclaró con indiferencia, abriendo la puerta delante de él y adentrándose en el corredor.

Naruto arrugó la frente, confundido, preguntándose si debería saber cosas sobre el "mundo empresarial". Luego corrió detrás de Sasuke.

—¡Eh, espera! ¡Sasuke!

—Tu castigo ha terminado —habló por encima del hombro, entrando en la sala de profesores.

¡Estúpido Sasuke y su obsesión con aquella sala!

—¿Me llevas a casa?

—No.

—¡Sasuke!

—Para ti, Uzumaki-kun, es "Uchiha-sensei".

—¡Serás…! —gruñó por debajo de su aliento. Se metió en la sala de profesores—. ¡Ni se te ocurra tratarme como a un desconocido, capullo!

Sasuke lo miró distante mientras recogía sus cosas, sujetando su maletín debajo del brazo.

—No creo recordar que nos conozcamos de toda la vida, Uzumaki-kun.

—¡¿Por qué leches te cuesta tanto romper una regla?!

Naruto empezaba a frustrase. Ahora Sasuke no iba a dirigirle la palabra por haber hablado con Itachi, y era una gilipollez.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu hermano?

Y Sasuke palideció al escuchar aquella palabra, "miedo", con la postura rígida cuando dijo:

—No le tengo miedo a mi hermano. Lo que pasa es que me niego a perjudicar el apellido Uchiha.

—Ah, así que es eso —empezó Naruto, la sonrisa de suficiencia y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Le tienes tanto miedo a él y a lo que pueda hacerte que intentas ser perfecto en todo.

—No es verdad —replicó entre dientes, infantil.

—Tú y tu familia actuáis como un puñado de capullos arrogantes, pero no sois más que unos cobardes. No podéis romper una regla.

—¡Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana! ¡No le tengo miedo a nadie!

Sasuke parecía cada vez más cabreado. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Sakura? "Psicografía inversa" o algo así. Funcionaba de verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? —Apuntó con el dedo a Sasuke, sonriendo ampliamente e irradiando arrogancia—. ¡Me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca has roto una regla!

—Lo he hecho y puedo volver a hacerlo —respondió.

Oh, esto estaba resultando muy fácil.

—¿En serio? Entonces, llévame a casa. Relacionarse con los alumnos de cualquier forma que pueda considerarse íntima va contra las normas de la escuela, y si rompes una norma de la escuela, bueno, quizás se me haga más fácil creer que no eres tan cobarde. —Miró con descaro a Sasuke, esperando que aceptase su desafío.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba sobre el asunto como si de ello dependiera la destrucción de la tierra —de verdad que no se creía que hubiese roto una regla alguna vez, era ridículo—, Naruto deseó que no se hubiese memorizado el libro normativo de la escuela o algo así, porque la verdad es que no decía nada sobre que un profesor llevase a casa a su alumno. Lo que pasaba era que quería que lo llevase.

—Vale —dijo eventualmente, lanzándole una mirada asesina—. Pero como le digas una palabra de esto a alguien, me aseguraré de que te ahogues en esa piscina —entrecerró los ojos y bajó el tono de voz, mostrándole lo en serio que lo decía—. Y no es una simple amenaza, Uzumaki, así que recuérdalo bien.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el rubio, la sonrisa todavía más amplia mientras balanceaba el peso de un pie a otro—. ¡No sólo he conseguido que me lleves a casa, sino que también has dejado de llamarme _–kun_! ¡Ahora sí que podemos tener sexo en tu coche!

—Tú no entras en mi coche —pasó por el lado de Naruto, deslizándose a través de la habitación como si caminase sobre el aire.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —Se dio media vuelta, mirando al hombre con cara asustada mientras salía de la sala—. Si te hace sentir mejor, ¡te dejo ponerte arriba!

—Definitivamente te vas caminando a casa.

• • •

Estaba demasiado callado.

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que su alumno no se había dormido en su coche, pero estaba despierto. Miraba atentamente por la ventana. No era gran cosa, la típica escena del centro de Shibuya —la zona por la que estaban actualmente—, pero sus ojos la analizaban con entusiasmo. Lo hacía como si todos los días se parase a apreciar la vida.

Suspiró bajito y se puso tenso cuando Naruto se revolvió en su asiento sin dejar de contemplar la calle. Sus pupilas iban de punto a punto, la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, los dedos moviéndose como si estuviese a punto de abrir la puerta, salir del coche y mezclarse con el ambiente exterior.

—Es raro.

Naruto giró la cabeza despacio hacia Sasuke, apartando la mirada en el último momento y todavía con la sonrisa en las facciones, ahora un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿El qué?

—Disfrutas de la parte de la vida que la mayoría de la gente ignora. Es raro, como tú.

Naruto se puso rígido, preparando una respuesta. Le dio una sonrisa radiante.

—Es refrescante. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Quizás así ya no parezca que tengas ese palo metido en el culo.

—Y a mí que me daba la impresión de que eras tú el que quería meterme _algo_ —salieron las palabras antes de que Sasuke las hubiese razonado, y cuando las escuchó hizo una mueca.

Joder. ¿Por qué bromeaba con su alumno? ¿No iba contra la ley o algo?

Aunque lo sabía. Porque como Uchiha tenía que tener memorizadas todas las cosas ilegales para no cometerlas. Y no, no se había quedado dormido tres o cuatro —o cinco o doce— veces mientras leía aquel libro más ancho que la misma Torre de Tokio; en vez de eso, se había aprendido palabra por palabra. Pero en ese justo momento, no conseguía recordar si existía esa ley o no, y no porque se le hubiese olvidado —porque los Uchiha, desde luego, no olvidan nada y tienen memoria fotográfica—, sino porque estaba conduciendo y sería de incautos despistarse mientras uno conduce.

No se le había olvidado. No.

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo? —Tenía los ojos brillantes, cambiando un poco la postura como si tuviese planeado lanzarse sobre Sasuke en cuanto escuchase una respuesta afirmativa.

—No.

—Oh, ¡venga, Sasuke! —Colocó su mano sobre el muslo interior del mayor, sonriendo con picardía—. Te juro que lo haré bien.

—Si no mueves esa mano ahora mismo, Uzumaki, te rompo la muñeca.

—¡Prefiero no tentar a la suerte!

Naruto deslizó la mano hacia dentro, y si hubiese movido sus dedos un poco, le habría rozado la entrepierna. En rojo. Por favor, que el semáforo se pusiese en rojo para que pudiese romperle la muñeca y cada uno de los dedos.

—Solo unas cuantas clases particulares. ¿No te parece un trato justo? Tú me ayudas a aprobar, yo te follo bien.

Sasuke frenó el coche repentinamente, ignorando por completo el chirrido del frenado y el claxon de los coches que iban detrás del suyo. Naruto quitó la mano al instante y se la llevó al pecho, dándole a Uchiha una falsa mirada de disculpa e intentando decir algo para "arreglarlo".

Tres…

—Oye, ya te dije antes…

"_Que se calle, por favor, sé que este anormal va a soltar alguna estupidez._"

Dos…

—… que si te hace sentir mejor…

"_Por favor, Dios, déjalo mudo, ¡te lo ruego!_"

Uno.

—… te dejo ponerte arriba.

Maldito anormal.

—Siéntate atrás.

—¿Qué? —La sonrisa mutó a una expresión incrédula al mismo tiempo que dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo—. Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre Naruto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, enfadado.

—No. Siéntate atrás. O mejor aún, sal y camina hasta la estación. No está tan lejos.

—¡Sí que lo está! ¡Tendría que subirme a un tren completamente diferente para llegar a la Estación de Shibuya!

—¿Y qué?

Naruto miró al techo dando un suspiro exasperado antes de volver a enfocarlo.

—¿De verdad tengo que volver a sacar lo del profesor cutre?

Sasuke miró a otro lado y empezó a golpear con la yema de los dedos el volante.

—Ahórratelo. Y sal de mi coche.

—Por favor, ¡te prometo que dejaré de decirte estas cosas por ahora! —Cerró la puerta y se fue al asiento de atrás pasando por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros. Se sentó en el del medio y se abrochó el cinturón—. Venga, Sasuke, ¡no seas tan cabronazo como para dejarme aquí!

—Fuera.

—¡Sasuke!

—FUERA.

—Uchiha… sensei. ¿Por favor?

Sasuke gritó mentalmente en cuanto los ojos azules de su alumno se le vinieron encima con tanta vibración y belleza que le dieron ganas de matar a alguien. ¡Malditos ojos!

—Vale.

Sasuke tuvo el presentimiento de que a partir de ese momento, y con Naruto en el panorama, su vida iba a complicarse.

* * *

(1) El _kansai-ben_ es un dialecto de Hyogo, en Japón.

(2) "_Ore_" es una palabra coloquial usada por los chicos para referirse a sí mismos.

(3) "_Watakushi_" es una palabra muy formal usada por los hombres para referirse a sí mismos, aunque no suele escucharse mucho.

(4) La palabra para "exposición internacional" en japonés es _bankoku-hakurankai_, empezando por la sílaba _ba_- al igual que la palabra _baka_ (estúpido).

**Notas de autora**: estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, en el que aparecerán Iruka y Gaara. ¡Dejad review, por favor!

**Notas de traductora**: de verdad que lamento haber tardado tanto con la traducción. Como mucha gente sabrá -porque se lo he explicado en la contestación al review-, últimamente ando muy ocupada (como todos, vamos) y si le sumamos a eso que este capítulo era especialmente largo, pues el resultado es que tardo un montón en tener el capítulo listo. Espero que no os desilusionéis por mi culpa; y, copiando las palabras de la autora, no me queda más que decir que por favor dejéis reviews.


	7. Lección séptima

**Notas de autora**: como en este capítulo me he adentrado un poco en el terreno médico, agradecería enormemente que alguien que supiese del tema me corrigiese en el caso de que hubiese cometido algún error. Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfrutad del séptimo capítulo!

**Datos relevantes**:  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección séptima**

* * *

Naruto fulminó con la mirada el coche mientras este se alejaba calle abajo, la lengua fuera y la mano en la nuca. Después de haberlo obligado a sentarse en la parte de atrás, el vocabulario de Sasuke se había limitado a frases malhumoradas, como «cierra el pico» o «sal de una jodida vez de mi coche» o a amenazas, como aquella de «si no te sientas bien y te pones el jodido cinturón, Uzumaki, te juro que doy un frenazo y sales por el parabrisas». No había hecho _nada_: el capullo era un exagerado. ¿Y qué si le ponía la mano en el muslo? Ni siquiera había intentado desabrocharle el cinto. ¡Vaya un mojigato!

Suspirando exhausto, se colgó la mochila del hombro y subió a saltitos los escalones de su casa. Vale que molestar a Sasuke era entretenido y eso, pero uno acababa agotado.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se adentró, el color de la puesta se coló en la habitación creando un relajante telón de fondo, con reflejos rosados, naranjas y morados. El aire frío del ventilador del techo era un alivio, así que se quedó un breve momento disfrutando de la sensación. Luego, dejó su mochila tirada en el suelo, se quitó los zapatos y puso dirección a la cocina antes de pararse en seco y gruñir. ¿No tenía deberes que hacer? Se dio media vuelta y cogió su mochila en un único movimiento, deslizándose sobre la tela de sus calcetines antes de hacer una pose. Sonriéndose a sí mismo, fue hacia las escaleras para dejar las cosas en su dormitorio. Hubiesen o no deberes, era un buen día.

Perdió el equilibrio al girar la esquina y empezó a agitar los brazos en el aire. Terminó desplomándose contra la pared, soltando alguna palabrota y mirando acusadoramente al objeto que había ocasionado su caída. Una _manzana_, se había tropezado con una manzana, ¡genial! La cogió y siguió en dirección a la escalera, dejando de fruncir el ceño para terminar levantando una ceja al darse cuenta de que había más fruta en el pasillo. No hacía falta decir que encontrarse comida en cada rincón de la casa, sin contar con la habitación de Naruto, no era nada lógico. Cuando Iruka estaba en casa, se comportaba como un maniático de la limpieza y ni siquiera a Naruto se le ocurriría dejar comida tirada por el suelo. ¿Habría entrado alguien en la casa…?

Se quedó paralizado a medio camino y con los ojos abiertos de una manera graciosa cuando descubrió el bulto al pie de la escalera, su mente funcionando despacio. El frutero de madera que había estado en su habitación durante la última semana ahora estaba vacío y en la esquina de un escalón, no muy lejos del primero. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces intentando soltar alguna palabra, pero no se le ocurría qué. No había nada que pudiese decir en ese momento, nada que fuese apropiado.

La luz suave de la puesta de sol se tiñó de repente de un color grisáceo y oscureció la casa, el zumbido relajante del ventilador había empezado a sonar como el motor de un avión. Se sintió como si el pasillo se hubiese hecho más y más estrecho, las paredes cerrándose hacia él, y el suelo se hubiese desvanecido para dejarlo caer en la nada. El momento era completamente irreal, era imposible que estuviese sucediendo.

—¿…Iruka? —la voz baja y rota, el tono dudoso.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, acercándose milímetro a milímetro, con la tela de los calcetines deslizándose sobre el piso de madera. No recordaba haber soltado la mochila en ningún momento, pero lo cierto era que ya no la tenía entre sus manos; y, de todos los momentos para preocuparse por su mochila, iba y elegía precisamente ese.

—Iruka, no deberías dormirte en cualquier lado —y así de fácil recuperó su voz y su expresión animada de siempre.

Giró sobre sí mismo, las piernas le temblaban y el cuerpo le pesaba, y cogió la mochila del suelo. Intentó poner la misma pose que había hecho hacía unos minutos delante de la puerta principal, pero no pudo. Tenía los brazos cargados y las piernas rígidas.

-Iruka, despierta –dijo en alto sin dejar de mirarlo.

No le había visto el rostro y, sin embargo, sabía que era su tutor por la misma razón que una madre sabría cuál es su hijo. Le empezaba a costar respirar, porque era como si tuviese una piedra atada a su garganta y se fuese haciendo más pesada a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Iruka, despierta!

Llegó hasta él y fue entonces cuando advirtió el charco de sangre que se había formado debajo de su cabeza, empezando por el cráneo y recorriéndole la cara. Ignorando la herida, y lleno de rabia, gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones:

—¡IRUKA, DESPIERTA!

Al final de la frase su voz se había roto completamente y las lágrimas que no había notado empezar estaban bajando sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de escozor. Ya había adelantado la mano para empezar a zarandearle cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: Iruka no estaba durmiendo. Estaba herido o incluso muerto, pero no estaba durmiendo en mitad del pasillo.

Iruka podía estar muerto.

Salió disparado en dirección al teléfono de la cocina, tropezándose numerosas veces y reprochándose no haberse dado cuenta antes; porque entonces, si Iruka muriese, sería su culpa por haberse quedado embobado mirándolo y no hacer una llamada a urgencias, una llamada extremadamente importante y capaz de salvar una vida. En lugar de eso, se había negado a aceptar la realidad.

Marcó con precipitación el número de emergencias y empezó a hablar sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. Advirtió que la casa tenía un matiz grisáceo y oscuro; y que, aunque hiciese frío, los ventiladores seguían encendidos. ¿Se había dejado la puerta abierta? Tenía que recoger la fruta del suelo y hacer los deberes, porque Sasuke se sentiría orgulloso de él y Sasuke se enamoraría de él y Sasuke le ayudaría con las clases y Sasuke estaría con él y Sasuke lo tranquilizaría y Sasuke recogería la fruta sin hacer ruido y Sasuke…

Estaba llorando un montón. Dios, estaba llorando un montón y él nunca lloraba. Los chicos no lloraban, y mucho menos los chicos como Naruto, para el que llorar no tenía ningún sentido y le dejaba a uno la cara seca y tensa, y los ojos picaban y las mejillas escocían y la nariz moqueaba y era un completo desastre. Le dolía la garganta porque en algún momento que no recordaba se había puesto a gritar; y tenía las uñas de los dedos clavadas en la cara y tirando de su pelo porque se había dado cuenta de que había sido por _su_ culpa y de que habría podido evitarse la desgracia de no ser por su estupidez y por su frivolidad. Si no se hubiese quedado castigado después de clase habría llegado a casa horas antes y habría sacado el jodido frutero de su jodida habitación él mismo y joder, _joder_, era un idiota.

Los vecinos estaban dando golpes en la puerta, seguramente habrían llegado después de oírlo gritar, y se rió con amargura a pesar de la situación: siempre eran así de ruidosos. Intentó levantarse del suelo antes de preguntarse cuando se había dejado caer en él y no pudo recordar haber hecho nada más que quedarse mirando a Iruka sin hacer nada y aquello de haber desperdiciado el tiempo en el estúpido castigo que se había buscado él mismo. Tampoco pudo recordar en qué preciso momento había abierto la puerta, pero es que su cuerpo se movía solo debido al choque emocional.

Su boca se movía, aunque no sabía lo que estaba diciendo o que expresión tenía en la cara, y sus vecinos asentían y lo miraban con seriedad, pero no conseguía concentrarse en lo que le decían; lo único que tenía en la mente era Iruka tirado en el suelo y él contemplándolo sin hacer nada. Se preguntó vagamente si Iruka estaría muerto y no sentiría nada, porque él tampoco sentía nada en ese momento, ni siquiera culpabilidad. Sabía que todo llegaría cuando se hubiese hecho a la idea, sin embargo, lo único que veía en ese instante era a Iruka, la mancha de sangre y a él mismo de pie a su lado sin hacer _absolutamente nada_…

Fue ahí cuando decidió que al día siguiente no iría a clase.

• • •

La habitación era, para su sorpresa, pequeña y estaba demasiado llena de cosas para ser una individual, y es que las que había visto por la tele siempre parecían bastante espaciosas. Era monocromática, algo usual en los hospitales pero que nunca había podido entender. Quizá un rojo vivo sería demasiado para los pacientes, pero seguro que algún color más apagado no hacía daño a nadie.

Iruka estaba inconsciente sobre la camilla, con las sábanas blancas apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo y la cabeza vendada. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las persianas y el ruido de la noche hacía eco en la sala. Daba golpes sobre el linóleo con el pie y se mordía el puño, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y le empezaba a doler la cabeza con el parpadeo de la bombilla. Iruka no estaba muerto. Los doctores le habían dicho a Naruto que seguramente se habría desmayado unos cinco o diez minutos antes de que hubiese llegado a casa y le salvase la vida. La herida no era tan grave, la mayoría producidas por caídas de escalera no lo eran, lo peligroso del asunto era su localización: de hecho, existía el riesgo de que el daño hubiese llegado al cerebro, que no sólo afectaría a sus habilidades de memorización sino a, lo que era más importante, su vida. No era común entre los hombres de su edad, pero había muchas probabilidades.

Naruto sentía como si su mente estuviese metida en una licuadora a la máxima potencia y le obligasen a usar los restos que habían quedado para pensar. Por eso, las cosas que debían de tener sentido no lo tenían y, aunque ahora estaba un poco más centrado, todavía le quedaba la sensación de aturdimiento de antes. Sólo se le pasaban tonterías por la cabeza incluso sabiendo que debería de estar pensando en cosas más significativas: podía ser que Iruka no tuviese nunca más la oportunidad de tener una vida completa, ¿no debería de estar recapacitando sobre todas las cosas buenas de su vida y en por qué no darlo todo por sentado? En vez de eso, estaba descansando sobre una silla, pensando en comidas occidentales y el porqué los perritos calientes se llamaban así.

Escuchó el paso de unas sandalias sobre el suelo y enseguida supo que Sakura había llegado. Se había cansado de estar solo en el hospital, sentado y con muy poco que hacer y nada que poder ayudar, mirando a Iruka dormir durante las últimas dos horas y pensando en cosas absurdas. En realidad se despertó durante un momento, pero no pudo decirle nada antes de que le hubiesen provocado un estado de inconsciencia controlada.

El sonido del calzado se detuvo de inmediato y advirtió el débil suspiro detrás de él.

—Naruto.

La voz sonó suave y susurrante cuando habló, como si estuviese contenta de verlo ahí sentado de una manera relativamente cuerda. Naruto sonrió con tristeza e inclinó su cabeza. Sabía que Sakura era la persona idónea para esa situación porque, por muy rara y antiguamente odiosa que fuese su relación, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Se giró hacia ella con lentitud y se le escapó una risita cuando la vio, haciendo que frunciese el ceño. Llevaba una camiseta azul de tres o cuatro tallas de más y unos pantalones cortos verdes de pijama, unas chancletas de color púrpura con grandes flores de adorno y el pelo recogido en una coleta y lleno de horquillas. Se colocó bien el bolso sobre su hombro antes de suspirar una vez más y acentuar la arruga de la frente.

—Sí, ya sé que estoy horrible.

—Estás monísima, Sakura.

Ella resopló y desvió la mirada durante un segundo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mentiroso.

A Naruto se le escapó otra risita y al final se levantó para darle un abrazo.

• • •

Se sentaron en un banco cercano al pequeño supermercado con la noche tibia cubriéndoles apaciblemente. Naruto se quedó en una postura encorvada mientras deslizaba aburrido los dedos por la superficie de la cajita de galletas _pocky_ que tenía en sus manos. Tenía la mitad de uno de los palitos rosas metido en la boca, al igual que Sakura, que se había sentado con los pies sobre el asiento a escribir un mensaje de texto; ambos metidos en un silencio cómodo que venía asegurado por su amistad. (1)

Cuando Sakura cerró su móvil, Naruto la miró perezosamente de refilón. Metió el teléfono en su bolso, situado al lado de sus pies, antes de mirar al chico directamente, el gesto dulce y comprensivo. Si se tratase de cualquier otra persona en lugar de Sakura, Naruto se habría sentido ofendido.

—Naruto…

Su voz iba a la perfección con la noche, porque era suave y tenue como la brisa y había hecho una pausa después de decir su nombre. Movió las pupilas como si las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar estuviesen escritas y él le echó una ojeada antes de volver a mirar el cielo y llevarse otro palito a la boca.

—¿Qué…? ¿Estabas allí cuando sucedió?

—No.

Y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad justo delante de él, ya no quería hablar. Lo único que quería era quedarse mirando el cielo con su _pocky_ sin pensar en nada. Su tutor no estaba muerto, por el amor de Dios, y aún así no podía evitar sentir la desesperación y la impotencia dentro de él. Sakura extrajo con destreza otro palito de la caja de Naruto, rompió uno de los extremos dentro de su boca y miró hacia arriba. Tenía la mano derecha en sus tobillos, paseándola con nerviosismo y sólo deteniéndola al hablar.

—¿Qué sucedió, según lo que sabes?

—No lo sé —Se abstuvo de mirarla y se llevó el último palito a la boca, cogiendo la parte que sobresalía de sus labios con los dedos y dándole vueltas mientras suspiraba bajito—. Llegué a casa y lo encontré tirado en el suelo porque se había caído por las escaleras.

—¿Cómo… cómo fue? —el tono era inseguro y sus ojos verdes evitaban mirarlo. Naruto puso mala cara y partió la galleta a la mitad con sus dedos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No sé cómo fue. ¿Espeluznante, quizá inquietante? Encontré a mi tutor inconsciente al pie de las escaleras, Sakura, no me dieron mi primer beso.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

Naruto se rió amargamente a modo de respuesta, porque se había esperado algo mejor de ella y no todas esas estúpidas preguntas.

—¿Tú qué crees?

La risita de Sakura fue mucho menos ácida que la suya pero no llegó a desentonar dentro de aquella situación. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió con tristeza, con las cejas frunciéndose de la preocupación.

—No, supongo que no. Estas cosas no son fáciles de supe…

—No está muerto, Sakura —interrumpió Naruto, llevándose una mano al pelo. La expresión de su cara se convirtió en una llena de frustración e ira cuando abrió la boca para seguir hablando—. ¡Joder, ni siquiera está muerto, pero me siento tan desesperado como si realmente lo estuviera! No puedo hacer nada para ayudarle y no está aquí, Sakura, no está aquí.

—No tiene que morírsete nadie para que te sientas así, Naruto —dijo, cuidadosa y con una sonrisa en sus facciones, haciendo cada palabra tan delicada como parecía estar ella en aquel momento—. No tiene que morirse para que tú te cuestiones cómo sería la vida sin él. Quizá sea algo bueno preocuparse por estas cosas de vez en cuando para dejar de vivir la vida de manera tan despreocupada.

Naruto consideró sus palabras durante un instante, dejando al descubierto el sorprendente silencio de la temprana noche.

—Entonces, ¿es normal que me sienta así?

—¿Cómo exactamente?

Naruto escondió su cara de Sakura con timidez, torciendo la cabeza a un lado con una mueca y el rastro rosado en sus pómulos. No era de esos que iban por ahí contando sus emociones a cualquier persona, y aún menos si ese alguien se parecía aterradoramente a un psicólogo.

—No lo sé…, supongo que culpable —se llevó una mano al pelo como señal de su nerviosismo sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior—. Algo así como solo e impotente. ¡Ah, no lo sé, Sakura!

—Claro que lo sabes —replicó ella, arrugando la frente cuando procesó sus palabras—. Espera, ¿has dicho que te sientes culpable? ¿Por qué te ibas a sentir culpable?

—Es que… —Naruto arrugó la cajita en sus manos, paseando sus ojos por la cara de la chica— dejé durante semanas un frutero en mi habitación sin hacerle caso a Iruka cuando me decía que lo bajase. Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso y hubiese bajado el maldito frutero, no habría tenido que haber subido a mi habitación a hacerlo él mismo y no se habría caído por las escaleras y…

Cortó de inmediato su monólogo cuando la palma abierta de Sakura, con las cejas marcadas y los labios fruncidos, dio de lleno contra su cara. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y la única reacción que tuvo fue llevarse las manos a la zona agredida y girarse hacia ella enfadado.

—¡¿Por qué coño me has pegado?!

—¡La pregunta es de qué coño estás hablando! —se quedó callado al escuchar sus palabras, nada acostumbrado a escucharla hablar de aquella manera, ni a verla con la cara roja de rabia y los ojos fulminantes—. ¿Crees que es tu culpa porque no bajaste un _frutero_ de tu habitación?

—Si lo hubiese hecho, él no habría tenido que…

—¡Eso es una gilipollez, Naruto, una auténtica gilipollez! ¿Piensas que si el frutero hubiese estado en la cocina, Iruka nunca hubiera subido al piso de arriba? ¡Ten un poco de sentido común!

—Mira, Sakura…

—No, mira tú, Naruto. ¡No voy a sentarme calladita viendo cómo te culpas por algo que no es ni culpa tuya ni de nadie! Eres demasiado noble como para rebajarte a eso y eres tan buen amigo mío como para no permitirte que lo hagas.

Naruto la contempló en silencio. Su pecho bajaba y subía y su piel empezaba a tener el mismo color que su cabello; y en algún momento empezó a arrepentirse de su salida de tono, pero no se echó atrás y lo miró con una intensidad que Naruto nunca había visto. El rubio se quitó las manos de la cara, y fue entonces cuando ella se rió después de que se le escapase un grito ahogado. Él sonrió aun sin saber de qué se reía Sakura, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se lo diría.

—Siento haberte dejado mis huellas dactilares en la cara, por cierto.

Empezó con una risa suave que copió ella y que fue graduándose hasta lograr carcajadas y tener que agarrarse el estómago para aliviar el dolor. Sakura acabó con lágrimas en los ojos, y Naruto no supo si eran de la risa o por él y el momento tan duro que estaba pasando. Al final tampoco importaba, porque en ese instante estaba satisfecho.

• • •

Por las semitransparentes cortinas de la ventana de Naruto se colaban trazos de luz cálida y el viento movía de vez en cuando la tela. Mientras yacía en la cama con un brazo sobre los ojos, el ventilador del techo giraba emitiendo un ruidito de fondo. Tenía las finas sábanas revueltas por encima de su cuerpo y el edredón tirado en el suelo, pero no tenía la mínima intención de arreglar las cosas y, si por él hubiese sido, habría pasado los días echado en la cama sin hacer nada de nada. Tampoco le habría importado desmayarse y no despertar nunca. No era que quisiese morir, era que no quería seguir _existiendo_; porque existir implicaba plantarle cara a la vida, implicaba tener que pensar lo que iba a hacer con Iruka en el hospital, implicaba tener que pensar en algo en lo que no quería pensar.

El regreso a su casa la noche anterior había supuesto un retroceso en cuanto a todo lo que había logrado con Sakura, porque la fruta seguía tirada por el suelo y el maldito frutero seguía en uno de los escalones. El ruido de la noche hacía eco y la oscuridad resultaba demasiado cercana y asfixiante, incluso después de haber encendido las luces. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el cuerpo de Iruka derrumbado sobre las escaleras, en sus movimientos dudosos y en su pérdida de tiempo. Se había olvidado de los lloros de Sakura, del ardor de la mano de ella contra su mejilla y de las palabras que habían intentado acabar con aquel sentimiento suyo de culpabilidad. El cielo vacío y el banco de madera le parecieron una imagen detrás de un cristal, porque ya no le pertenecía. Se le había agotado la confianza y estaba demasiado débil como para resistir.

Quizá asistir a clase ese día le habría ido bien. No sonaba nada mal aquello de escapar de casa, estar con sus amigos y dejar atrás aquel resentimiento; pero, cuando fue a levantarse de la cama, prefirió quedarse ahí. No quería pagar su mal humor con nadie, ya había tenido suficiente la noche anterior con Sakura y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a ponerle las cosas así de difíciles. Lo único que conseguiría yendo a clase sería hacer sentir mal a todo el mundo, y no sabía cuando estaría de vuelta el viejo Naruto. No podía hacerles eso a sus amigos, así que al final decidió quedarse tumbado en la cama e intentar recomponerse.

Tenía que salir de la rutina en la que se había estancado, y lo haría pensando en algo, en alguna manera de recuperarse; pensando también en cómo avanzar hacia la independencia, porque no iba a vivir del cuento toda su vida, con alguien limpiando por él y pagando sus cosas. Tenía que empezar a arreglárselas por sí mismo. Ya no era un niño y no iba a seguir viviendo como uno, sino que iba a aliviar la carga que suponía su manutención para Iruka e iba a hacerlo de la manera más digna posible. Además, tampoco quería deprimirse excesivamente, porque no era lo que le hubiese gustado a Iruka. No podía evitar, sin embargo, sentir aquella constante sensación de desespero y aquella misma pregunta haciendo eco en su cabeza: _¿qué hago yo ahora?_

Tenía una idea general: encontrar una manera que le permitiese mantenerse a sí mismo, que no influyese negativamente a sus notas y que Iruka aceptase; pero la cosa se complicaba… ¿cómo iba a mantenerse? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar un trabajo? ¿Qué pasaba si la escuela no le dejaba trabajar? Sus notas eran espantosas.

_Sasuke_.

Gimió y se puso bocabajo en el colchón, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sacar buenas notas teniendo a Sasuke como profesor? Porque de él no iba a obtener ningún tipo de ayuda y eran raras las veces que no se sacaban el uno al otro de las casillas. Si no mejoraba sus calificaciones, la escuela no le permitiría trabajar, pero es que, además, las expectativas de verse entre los diez primeros en los exámenes regionales eran nulas.

Vivía en la región de _Kanto_, por el amor de Dios, donde nacían las leyendas y lo imposible era posible; ¿pero cómo iba a arreglárselas para llegar a estar entre los diez primeros? No sabía por dónde empezar, porque no iba a convertirse en un superdotado en un par de semanas y tampoco tenía ningún interés especial en ello; lo único que quería era sacar unas notas aceptables y, entonces, se tragaría su orgullo, se pondría de rodillas y suplicaría.

… bueno, había sonado algo homoerótico, pero la idea estaba ahí.

Cuando volviese a la escuela —esperaba que al día siguiente, aunque no podía prometer nada— se acercaría a Sasuke en serio y le pediría ayuda. Nada de jueguitos, de bromas o de flirteos. Vale, quizá no pudiese cumplir el último, pero intentaría con toda su alma no hacerlo. Tenía que cambiar, no sólo por sí mismo, sino también por Iruka.

Se dio media vuelta con lentitud y se sentó en su cama, estirándose y viendo cómo lo que quedaba de su colorido edredón se deslizaba del colchón y terminaba en el suelo. Dirigió las pupilas a su reloj despertador y cuando se dio cuenta de que se acercaba el mediodía lanzó un quejido. Se levantó con el ánimo renovado y con el cuerpo dolorido por el exceso de sueño, pero más que preparado para el día que le esperaba: iría a ver a Gaara, después a Iruka y terminaría pasando el resto del día estudiando. Iba a _intentarlo_, incluso si podía con él, incluso si se dejaba la piel; porque, después de todo, era mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que de no haberlo hecho.

• • •

—¡Eh, Gaara!

Naruto sonrió cuando los ojos verde turquesa lo miraron, haciendo con el brazo lo que parecía un saludo, y luego correteó hacia el chico, que estaba en la tienda, con la sonrisa haciéndose todavía más grande al ver como levantaba la mano a modo de respuesta.

—Hace mucho que no te pasabas a verme.

—Sí, ya —se rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca—. Se llama vida, ¿sabes? A veces se te cruza en el camino, y uno tiene sus prioridades.

A Gaara le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que voy por la cola en tu lista de prioridades?

Naruto se llevó una mano al hombro de Gaara, soltando una carcajada.

—¡No llevo aquí ni un minuto y ya te estoy insultando! Tío, ¿qué me pasa?

—Que no piensas antes de hablar, y deberías hacerlo.

—Qué gracia, ahora hablas como Iruka —se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento de soltarlas y algo dio paso libre a que los pensamientos negativos rondasen por su cabeza.

Quizá debería haber ido a visitar a Iruka antes de ir ahí, por lo menos para tranquilizar su conciencia; porque sólo con pensar en ello sentía las náuseas en la boca del estómago, seguramente debido a que lo único que se le ocurría eran malas cosas.

—Pareces algo triste.

Dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras, pero después negó con la cabeza con una risita forzada.

—Nah, estoy bien, sólo que la escuela me tiene estresado. Ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Y luego me preguntas que por qué no fui al instituto?

—¡Oye! Que fue idea de Iruka, ¿vale? —podía notar cómo le cambiaba la cara cuando hablaba, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aparentar la normalidad de siempre—. Sólo quiero que se sienta orgulloso.

Gaara se tomó su tiempo antes de darse media vuelta para meter unos artículos en una caja sobre el mostrador.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después del instituto? —preguntó con poco interés.

—No lo sé, la verdad —respondió con un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y descansando la espalda contra la pared—. Llámame loco si quieres, porque sé que es una tontería, pero me gustaría meterme en Ciencias Políticas.

—No es ninguna tontería —Gaara se quedó contemplando a Naruto con una expresión mucho más suave que de costumbre, algo equivalente a una sonrisa—. Yo quería hacer lo mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Ciencias Políticas? —Se alejó de la pared, lleno de emoción—. ¡Quién lo habría dicho! Entonces, ¿por qué no seguiste estudiando? ¡Si es que tienes el carácter ideal! —bromeó él, dándole un codazo.

—No sé —Gaara se encogió de hombros—. Es difícil salir adelante en la política cuando no le caes bien a nadie y tampoco tienes la habilidad para hacerlo.

—¡Eh, no seas tan duro contigo mismo! —Volvió a darle otro codazo, teniendo como respuesta una mirada asesina—. ¡Eres un chico encantador! Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que los demás te conozcan, ¿sabes?

—No, lo que sucede es que _tú_ eres demasiado simpático.

—¡No, es que la gente se siente atraída hacia _mí_! O sea, rubio y con ojos azules en Japón, ¡a todo el mundo le apetece un trocito de Uzumaki Naruto!

Gaara apartó la mirada.

—Eso es hasta que abres la boca.

—Memo —refunfuñó, poniendo mala cara y luego cambiándola a una más alegre—. ¿Sabes qué? A la mayoría de los chicos les gusto _más_ cuando abro la boca. A lo mejor te gusto más si la abro para ti, ¿eh?

Le dedicó una mirada asesina y le tiró a la cabeza una cajita con algo dentro.

—¡Sólo era una broma! —Él se rió, atrapando en el aire el objeto antes de que una de las esquinas le diese en el ojo—. ¡Buah, no tienes que tener un humor tan cambiante! Casi eres tan malo como Sasuke.

—¿Quién es Sasuke? —Gaara recogió la caja y se metió en la trastienda con el rubio acompañándole por detrás, como siempre.

—Mi profesor —contestó con tranquilidad, tropezando con la espalda de Gaara cuando este se detuvo abruptamente.

Se dio media vuelta, haciéndole daño a Naruto con las esquinas de la caja y apuntándole con la mirada.

—¿Ese es su nombre?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Pareció desconcertado por un momento antes de que se le iluminasen las pupilas y se riese avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, pero la cosa es que, sí, lo llamo por su nombre. Y no es que le guste precisamente, porque es un completo estirado.

—Tengo tiempo.

Gaara volvió a girarse y siguió caminando por la trastienda, con Naruto siguiéndole el rastro con una expresión confusa.

—Tampoco es una historia muy interesante, eh —explicó, acelerando un poco sus pasos para ponerse a la par.

—Quiero escucharla, de todas formas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—En serio, Gaara…

—¿Te estás acostando con él?

—Qué… ¡Gaara! —Levantó exasperado las manos, echándole una mirada acusadora y tirando la caja en la papelera—. ¡¿Qué coño dices?!

—Intento encontrar una razón lo suficientemente buena para explicar no sólo por qué llamas a tu profesor por su nombre de pila, sino también por qué hablas de él de una forma tan_ informal_. No es algo normal, Naruto.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no le gusta que lo llame por su nombre de pila —repitió el rubio.

—Eso no explica por qué hablas de él de esa manera. ¿Sois amigos?

—Bueno, en realidad… ¿no?

—Te acuestas con él.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Gaara se daba otra media vuelta y salía de la sala. ¡No se estaba acostando con Sasuke! Bueno, aún no…

—¿Vas a escucharme? —Naruto corrió detrás de él, cada vez más frustrado—. ¡No me estoy acostando con él!

—Ya lo creo —habló Gaara por encima de su hombro, caminando en dirección a la habitación para empleados.

—¡_No_ me estoy acostando con él!

Se extendió el silencio por toda la tienda y ojos curiosos y sorprendidos se volvieron para mirarle. Gaara ni siquiera ralentizó el ritmo de sus pasos y siguió caminando, pero Naruto se detuvo, con las manos recorriéndole el pelo y exhalando un suspiro, cuando se dio cuenta de la manera tan poco discreta en la que lo miraban. Odiaba que la gente fuese tan entrometida.

—¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos! —exclamó.

Algunos dieron un respingo, otros intentaron aparentar que no habían estado mirando. Naruto volvió a suspirar y se metió en la habitación por la que había desaparecido Gaara, planeando arreglar las cosas.

Mucho decir que los amigos le quitan a uno el mal humor y al final…

• • •

Media hora después estaba sentado enfrente de Gaara en un McDonalds cercano, con la mitad de su hamburguesa Teriyaki en la mano y la otra mitad en la boca, sin apartar los ojos del chico. Gaara tenía una de sus invisibles cejas levantadas, como si lo estuviese juzgando, mientras se comía sus patatas fritas en silencio. ¡Vaya tío, que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer un _poco_ afectado por la manera en la que le miraba Naruto!

Gaara sólo había tenido que comprarle un menú, que no era ramen, sino comida normal, y decirle un par de palabras para que Naruto le contase toda la historia. Le habló sobre Sasuke y sobre el plan con el que mejoraría sus notas, sobre Iruka, sobre la conversación que había tenido con Sakura la noche anterior y sobre Itachi, también conocido como el infernal-hermano-de-Sasuke-que-tiene-un-infernal complejo-fraternal. Durante la argumentación, Naruto había pasado por más estados de ánimo en diez minutos de los que nunca hubiese deseado, de ahí la expresión que tenía en el rostro y la forma en la que miraba a Gaara; porque, después de todo, quien había querido conocer su historia había sido él, y le habría gustado mucho más sentir sólo dos o tres cosas diferentes en ese lapso de tiempo.

Estúpidos amigos que no te ayudan en nada cuando más los necesitas.

—¿… entonces lo llamas Sasuke porque intentas meterte en sus pantalones para que te suba la nota?

Naruto acentuó su mueca.

—Ah, lo siento, lo llamas Sasuke porque tus notas están en peligro y eso evitará el desastre de alguna manera.

—Gracias, pero no necesito tu sarcasmo –rezongó antes de meterse lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa en la boca.

Arqueada en la frente de Gaara, la ceja invisible se burlaba de él.

—Perdona si no entiendo cómo te va a ayudar eso, porque creo que ya ha demostrado que no es tan superficial como para echarte un polvo y luego ponerte un sobresaliente.

—Ya lo sé —replicó indignado y frunciendo en ceño—. No espero que suceda nada de eso. No sería propio de Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una bola con el envoltorio de su comida y la dejó en la bandeja para luego suspirar de satisfacción y descansar la espalda en la silla, porque aunque las hamburguesas Teriyaki no fuesen ramen seguían siendo deliciosas.

—¿Y, entonces, que esperas que suceda?

Los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en la ceja invisible cuando esta empezó a parecer más amenazadora todavía. ¿Cómo leches era posible que una _ceja invisible _pudiese ser tan expresiva?

—¡Maldita sea, Gaara, dile a tu ceja invisible que deje de mirarme mal!

La ceja volvió a su lugar y Gaara se quedó contemplándolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, la mano congelada delante de su boca con una patata frita.

—¿Has dormido últimamente?

—Eres el más indicado para preguntar algo así —refunfuñó Naruto, cogiendo una de las patatas de Gaara sin que este dejase de mirarlo con la misma cara. Resopló y apartó la vista—. Lo único que espero es que las cosas salgan bien, ¿vale? Me aseguraré de que lo hagan.

—¿Vas a chantajearlo?

—¡Gaara! —la voz de Naruto silenció el restaurante, y las miradas curiosas no tardaron en dirigirse a él por segunda vez en la última hora.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo y jugueteando con una servilleta y entonces Gaara le miró fijamente, comiéndose sus patatas sin decir nada.

—Confía en mí, ¿vale? Nada puede salir mal.

—De acuerdo —contestó tranquilo mientras se llevaba otra patata a la boca, pero sin dejar de observar a Naruto de aquella manera.

Volviendo a suspirar, Naruto se llevó su bebida a los labios. Tendría que haberse quedado en casa.

• • •

—¡Sasuke!

El mencionado levantó la vista de su cuaderno de calificaciones y se quedó mirando expectante al de pelo plateado, que inclinaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta de la sala de profesores. Volvió a centrarse en su cuaderno cuando Kakashi empezó a acercarse sin prisas a su mesa, acabando sentado en una esquina y con una sonrisa desorientadora en la cara.

—¿Cómo te han ido las clases?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Sasuke mecánicamente, escribiendo un número en la parte superior de una hoja de examen y luego el mismo en una casilla de su cuaderno de calificaciones.

Kakashi emitió un sonido agradecido al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Y cómo están tus alumnos?

—Bien, gracias —repitió.

Sasuke depositó el examen en una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, cogió otro y Kakashi volvió a hacer lo mismo: emitió un sonido, asintió y miró a su alrededor. A Sasuke le dio un pequeño tic en la ceja cuando se le volvió a romper la punta del lápiz. ¿Dónde se habían metido todos sus bolígrafos?

—He oído que uno de tus alumnos está perdiendo un montón de clases, Sasuke —comentó Kakashi de pasada antes de acercarse y señalar—. Eso_ no_ es un nueve, Sasuke, es una _q_.

—¿Qué? Ya sé que es un nueve —dijo al instante, apartando el cuaderno de Kakashi de una manera un tanto infantil. (2)

—Me refiero a que no es el _número_ nueve…

—¿Y qué otro número va a ser? ¿El cincuenta y dos?

—Olvídalo —Ondeó la mano en el aire, como si con ello pudiese borrar sus palabras, y volvió, con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que había dicho antes—. He oído que uno de tus alumnos está perdiendo un montón de clases.

Advirtió fascinado cómo a Sasuke se le tensaban los hombros con aquella frase y cómo dejaba de escribir por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Que no ha vuelto a la escuela desde que tuvo aquel castigo contigo, que fue… ¿hace cuántos días?

—Hace cinco días, con lo que hace un total de cuatro días que no viene a clase —Sasuke se puso derecho en el asiento, intentando coaccionar a Kakashi con una mirada helada para que se olvidase del asunto—. Y te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué pasa con eso?

—¿Sabes dónde está tu alumno?

—¿Debería?

Kakashi se rió en un intento de aligerar el mal humor que Sasuke estaba empezando a mostrar y puso una mano encima del hombro del otro, ganándose una significativa mirada asesina que prefirió ignorar.

—¡Claro que deberías!

—Soy su profesor, no su niñera —resopló, regresando a su trabajo.

—Joo, Sasuke, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Dando un profundo suspiro, dejó a un lado el lápiz, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos para luego contestar con voz severa:

—¿Por qué no me explicas, oh sabio consejero, qué es lo que _no_ entiendo?

—Ah, qué inmadura es la juventud —murmuró como respuesta, sin darse por aludido ante los ojos afilados del más joven, que le reclamaba el haber esquivado su pregunta. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y puso el dedo índice debajo de su barbilla—. Aunque pensaba que tú ya estabas mayorcito como para haber superado esa fase, Sasuke. ¿Puedes repetirme cuántos años tienes?

—Todavía eres un poco joven para volverte senil, Kakashi, pero ya veo que eso no ha sido un impedimento.

Sasuke cerró su cuaderno de calificaciones y lo metió en su mochila con la clara intención de irse a casa.

—Sasuke.

Miró a Kakashi a regañadientes, suspirando y gruñendo algo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué, Kakashi?

—Pareces algo cansado.

—¿Puedes terminar de una vez lo que me ibas a decir para que pueda marcharme a casa?

Se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse, se sacudió la ropa como si estuviese sucia y finalmente se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Ser un buen profesor en Japón no se limita a enseñar a tus alumnos.

—Gracias por el consejo, doctor Phil —El moreno apartó los ojos y se dedicó a meter algunas carpetas en su mochila.

Kakashi miró desde arriba a Sasuke con una sonrisa, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

—¿Ves programas de entrevistas americanos?

Se rió cuando vio cómo lo miraba Sasuke y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala, deteniéndose a mitad de camino y dándose media vuelta de cara al más joven.

—Sasuke… te lo digo muy en serio: ser profesor no se limita a enseñar a tus alumnos. Deberías recordarlo.

—Lo que tú digas —Cerró su mochila, se la colgó del hombro y acercó la silla al escritorio—. Yo me voy a casa.

—Ah, se me había olvidado decirte que —habló por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar— el director quiere verte en su despacho. Eso es lo que vine a decirte. ¡Adios, Sasu-chan!

Cuando sintió cómo los ojos de Sasuke le perforaban la espalda, se rió por lo bajo: qué entretenido era ser el que daba las malas noticias.

• • •

Sasuke examinó el trozo de papel que tenía en las manos mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos y luego se lo metió arrugado en el bolsillo. Desde luego, verse obligado a hacer algo tan contraproducente y poco productivo como una _visita_ no era cuestionable; y desde luego que el director tenía que elegir ese momento, de entre todos los demás, para volverse rematadamente idiota y pedirle… no, ni siquiera pedirle, ¡mandarle a hacer una visita! Porque resultaba que el tutor legal del rubio anormal estaba en el hospital con un traumatismo craneal o algo parecido y era por eso por lo que su alumno no había asistido a clase en los últimos cuatro días.

A la escuela la habían informado la noche anterior que el hombre estaba en coma, algo inesperado, y que todavía no había despertado.

Sasuke no era un _auténtico_ monstruo. Entendía por qué su alumno no quería ir a clases con ese trasfondo y respetaba su decisión: era duro ver a un padre, tutor en el caso de Naruto, postrado en una camilla de hospital sufriendo y sin poder hacer nada. Sabía que lo más probable era que el chico lo estuviese pasando mal, sobre todo si esta era la primera vez que hospitalizaban a un miembro de su familia, y que quizá necesitase a alguien; pero también sabía que él era la persona menos indicada para eso, que sentía la misma compasión y daba el mismo apoyo emocional que una piedra. Por eso, pedirle que fuese a ver a su alumno y lo consolase era lo mismo que pedirle a la luna que se mantuviese fría al lado del sol. Vale, espera, esa comparación no tenía ningún sentido, pero seguía sin ser el indicado para esa labor.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos a modo de visera cuando el sol, que empezaba a ponerse, le dio directamente en las pupilas y escuchó por detrás de él, mientras salía del edificio y se dirigía a los aparcamientos, a uno de los conserjes de la escuela gruñir algo. Se hizo un lío con su mochila, intentando que no se le cayese al mismo tiempo que buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos, cada vez más frustrado por el asunto y por no terminar de encontrarlas.

Además, ¿qué se suponía que tendría que decir cuando llegase? ¿«Buenas, sólo he venido porque mi jefe me ha obligado a hacerlo, así que no te tomes esto como una señal divina o algo así»? ¿«Hola, he escuchado que tu tutor legal está en el hospital, así que estoy aquí»? ¿Es que había algo que pudiese decir para ayudar al chico? Eso de las «visitas» no estaba en su contrato. ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro tuviese que actuar como confidente de sus alumnos? Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer si Naruto quería _hablar_? ¿Y dónde _demonios_ estaban sus llaves?

Tirando la mochila al suelo, empezó a registrarse por encima de la ropa, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Putas llaves, ¡¿dónde coño os habéis metido?!

Al final las encontró en un lugar en el que nunca las había puesto en su vida: en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Las sacó con rabia y casi rompiendo el bolsillo, las sostuvo en el aire delante de su cara y las fulminó con los ojos sin importarle la mirada que le echó el mismo conserje al pasar por su lado murmurando en francés algo sobre japoneses locos.

Prefiriendo ignorar las palabras que había oído por el bien del conserje y por el suyo propio, recogió su mochila del suelo y se acercó a su coche. Itachi se enfadaría si supiera cómo estaba actuando ante la situación. Y, hablando del tema, estaba temiendo el momento en que su hermano volviese de Nagasaki, con lo que había tenido algo de suerte porque debería haber sido hacía tres días. No obstante, cuando por fin regresase, porque lo más seguro era que no fuese a morirse por el camino, el infierno se desataría.

Había tenido una pequeña conversación telefónica de un minuto y cuarenta y tres segundos con su hermano sobre lo que había sucedido con Naruto y las respuestas de Itachi se habían reducido a frases de dos o tres palabras y sonidos monosilábicos. Había empezado intentando explicar el asunto, pero como a su hermano parecía habérsele olvidado que un diálogo implica que las dos partes hablasen, su vocabulario se limitó al mismo que el de Itachi, sólo que con un tono más irritado. La cosa terminó con la voz airada, cosa rara que mostrase alguna emoción, de su hermano y todavía más irritación por su parte. Colgó el teléfono, Itachi volvió a llamarle al instante y Sasuke no lo cogió. Después recibió un mensaje de texto que decía: «cuando te vea». No le hizo mucha gracia.

Espera, ¿por qué leches estaba pensando en eso? Ah, sí, lo de Naruto y esa maldita visita.

Salió de los aparcamientos con rapidez, dándose cuenta de que casi se lleva por delante al conserje de hacía un momento, y se le dibujó una sonrisita en la cara mientras contenía las ganas de gritar por la ventanilla un «¡a eso se le llama karma, cretino!». Cuando se acordó de que tendría que hacer esa visita le gustase o no, se le borró la sonrisa. Lo mejor sería hacerla antes de que se hiciese de noche, suspiró y empezó a planificarse un horario mentalmente.

Mejor que comprase algo de té para llevar consigo. (3)

• • •

Sasuke sólo había pasado nervios en muy contadas ocasiones a lo largo de toda su vida; como debía ser, porque, al fin y al cabo, era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no se ponían nerviosos. Significaba debilidad ante una situación intimidatoria, ¿o era incapacidad para organizarse? Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ver con eso. La cosa era que los Uchiha no se ponían nerviosos y Sasuke, de hecho, era un Uchiha.

Pensar en ello, de todas formas, no le había servido para tranquilizarse ni un poco mientras se quedaba mirando la puerta de la casa de su alumno con un paquete de té en una mano y la otra a punto de tocar al timbre. En realidad no estaba nervioso, sólo era prudente. Claro, porque nada le garantizaba que detrás de esa puerta fuese a estar su alum… vale, sí, incluso él tenía que admitir que esa excusa era una completa idiotez. La verdad era que no quería fastidiar las cosas y podía sonar bastante cruel, pero estaba más preocupado por fastidiarse las cosas a sí mismo que por fastidiárselas al chico. No obstante, tenía que hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

Él era un Uchiha, pero también algo más que su apellido.

Cogió una bocanada de aire, puso una expresión estoica, levantó la mano despacio y pulsó el botón. Se preguntó si todos los profesores se sentían así la primera vez que hacían una visita a un alumno o sólo le estaba pasando a él, aunque como la mayoría no tenía que soportar el peso del mundo en sus hombros, lo más seguro era que no. Estaba jugueteando con la cajita de té, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra y con la cara cada vez más seria, cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose.

Se abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un Naruto de aspecto cansado rascándose la cabeza con una mano, casi sin poder mantener contacto visual. Volvió a cambiar su peso a la otra pierna y se aclaró la garganta, notando otra vez la inquietud cuando el rubio lo miró impresionado y abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

—¿Sa-Sasuke?

—Uchiha-sensei —corrigió con tono plano, incluso sabiendo que a esas alturas era una causa perdida. Si pudiese hacerse con el poder de la situación, no habría nada de qué preocuparse—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Claro! —le titubeaba la voz y seguía contemplándolo anonadado, pero se hizo a un lado para que Sasuke pudiese entrar—. Eh, mis disculpas anticipadas por el desorden de la casa. No esperaba que fuese a venir nadie…

—No pasa nada.

Se quitó los zapatos todavía con Naruto mirándolo de forma descarada. Suspiró y dijo:

—¿Sabes, Uzumaki-kun? Todo sería menos incómodo si dejases de mirarme como un completo anormal.

—Es que nunca se me ocurrió… —habló casi tartamudeando, ignorando el insulto con una sonrisa tímida-. Nunca creí que fueses a venir a hacerme una visita, incluso si era eso o morir, porque esto es una de esas visitas que hacen los profesores, ¿verdad?

Sasuke levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Qué iba a ser si no?

Naruto se quedó en silencio y con la boca abierta antes de sacudir la cabeza y reírse.

—Mejor no contesto a esa pregunta para que tengamos la tarde tranquila.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke le alcanzó la cajita empaquetada a su estudiante.

—Te he traído algo de _Earl Grey_. Se me ocurrió que quizá te gustase.

—¿Qué es eso de _Earl Grey_?

—Es té, Uzumaki-kun —respondió Sasuke, sintiendo ganas de llevarse las manos a la cara.

—¡Ah! –A Naruto se le iluminó la cara enseguida y cogió el regalo con ansias antes de quedarse contemplando con extrañeza el envoltorio—. Sasuke, sabes que no estamos en Navidad, ¿verdad?

—Alégrate de que por lo menos te traje algún detalle —gruñó, fulminando al más joven con la mirada.

A Naruto le apareció una sonrisa ingeniosa en la cara.

—Si no lo hubieses hecho, tus modales te habrían puesto en evidencia.

—Como te pasa a ti, ¿no?

—Te he dejado entrar.

—Sí, hace cinco minutos de eso y todavía no me has ofrecido algo para beber ni un sitio en el que sentarme.

Naruto arrugó el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado.

—De acuerdo, cabronazo —dijo, caminando enérgico por el pasillo de entrada y con Sasuke siguiéndolo con una mueca de suficiencia.

La casa tenía un ambiente sencillo dado por el color azul pálido de las paredes y el parqué del piso. Las fotos de las paredes creaban un escenario familiar y se notaba que allí vivía gente, porque había varios pares de zapatos colocados en la entrada y una planta llena de hojas cerca de la ventana. Era completamente diferente a su propia casa, que, comparada con la de Naruto, resultaba poco atractiva. Era una casa de familia, algo que hacía tiempo que no veía.

—Como dije antes, lo siento por el desorden —murmuró mientras llevaba a Sasuke a la sala de estar.

No es que estuviese desordenada, sólo habitada y con aspecto íntimo. La oleada de celos que le invadió durante un par de segundos se quedó en segundo lugar cuando recordó que estaba trabajando.

—Voy a hacer un poco de té.

—Vale, gracias.

Naruto salió de la sala y Sasuke se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas que había en ella, la espalda rígida sin llegar a tocar el respaldo y las manos sobre las rodillas, recogiendo cada detalle de la habitación. Curvó las plantas de los pies, con los calcetines puestos, sobre el piso enmoquetado de la sala de estar, disfrutando de la sensación por un instante y recordando que no había estado en una casa familiar desde que era él quien vivía en ella, de lo que hacía unos ocho años.

Escuchó a su alumno gritarle algo sobre encender la televisión y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era el correcto, cogió el mando a distancia más cercano que vio y la encendió. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y puso el canal de las noticias, donde estaban emitiendo un interesante reportaje sobre las elecciones a la Cámara de Representantes. Casi había olvidado que tenía que ir a votar.

—¿Qué leches es eso? —cuestionó Naruto cuando entró más tarde a la habitación llevando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. Tenía las cejas fruncidas por la confusión.

—Era un anuncio publicitario.

—¿De _qué_? —preguntó.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita auxiliar enfrente del sofá y se arrodilló para servir la bebida.

—He hecho ese Era Gris, o como se llame, que me trajiste, así que espero que te guste y que no estés intentando envenenarme con él.

—Se llama Earl Grey —corrigió Sasuke con un tic en la ceja—, y no estaba intentando envenenarte.

—Lo dice el que intentó ahogarme, literalmente, no hace más de una semana —recriminó, acercándole una taza de té—. Yo diría que quieres matarme.

—Yo diría lo mismo acerca de ti.

—Yo nunca he intentado quitarte la vida —protestó Naruto al mismo tiempo que vaciaba un poco de té en su taza.

Sasuke resopló, llevándose la taza a los labios.

—Lo haces cada vez que abres la boca.

—A eso también podría añadirle algo —contestó con una sonrisita presuntuosa mientras se sentaba al lado de su profesor. De inmediato, Sasuke se puso tenso y se alejó un poco de él, dándole un sorbo a su té—, pero no lo haré para no arruinarlo todo.

A Sasuke le parecía sorprendente lo tranquila que estaba resultando la conversación más allá de sus «típicas», aunque poco profesionales, bromas. No había nada de gritos, nada de miradas asesinas, sólo el sonido que hacía el té cuando caía en la taza y las palabras relajadas de ambos. En realidad, era tan extraño como esa misma tarde. Hacía un momento había deseado encontrar una manera para llevar el control de la situación, porque cuando lo tenía se comportaba de una forma serena y profesional, pero aquello parecía cada vez más imposible: no había nada que pudiese hacer para controlar aquello.

Inspiró profundamente, tomando un trago de su taza y animándose a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y es que, pese a que las charlas de consuelo no fuesen su fuerte, iba a intentar encontrar algún recurso, uno bueno porque hacía mucho tiempo que no le daban una de esas charlas a él, que le ayudase a animar a su alumno; ya que eso era —todavía tenía que revisar su contrato— lo que hacía un profesor. Sin embargo, si esa noche terminaba a puñetazo limpio, con sangre y hematomas, no sería culpa suya.

—Uzumaki-kun —empezó Sasuke, forzando la voz a ser todo lo suave que podía, girándose para ver la cara ceñuda del chico. Se le pasó por la cabeza hacer un amago de sonrisa, pero se le olvidó rápido y prefirió la opción _b) mirarlo torpemente_—, ¿cómo estás?

—Madre mía, ¿cuántas veces vamos a tener que pasar por lo mismo? —suspiró a modo de respuesta y sin dejar de fruncir las cejas—. Por el amor de Dios, mis padres me nombraron Naruto con el sólo propósito de que los demás me llamasen así. Me estás gastando el apellido, pero mi nombre está cogiendo polvo; así que, por tu propio bien, ¿podrías llamarme Naruto?

La sutiliza que Sasuke había tenido en el rostro desapareció de repente y fue remplazada por su infame mirada fulminante. Vaya un alumno más desagradecido y malcriado.

—No.

—Mojigato —replicó Naruto con voz cantarina, observando a su profesor con ojos burlones por encima de su taza.

—Profesional —dijo él con calma.

Naruto bufó y se ahogó con su propia saliva momentáneamente, tosiendo y salpicando té por todo el lugar.

Sasuke se levantó de un brinco, dejo su taza sobre la mesita auxiliar e intentó limpiarse la cara con sus manos, mirando mal al rubio histérico. Se retorcía en el sofá de forma extraña, entre riéndose y ahogándose, y Sasuke consideró por un segundo si ayudarlo a no morir antes de decidir dejarlo ahí para ir al servicio.

—¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Naruto entre los restos de su ataque de risa, pensando que Sasuke se marchaba de su casa—. ¡Me portaré bien, te lo prometo! ¡Sasuke!

Esta iba a ser, sin duda alguna, la _última_ visita que le hacía a un alumno.

• • •

Las luces que desprendía el televisor se intercalaban, captando la atención de los dos chicos sentados en el sofá, mientras el presentador del informativo hablaba sobre las presentes elecciones. Faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiese completamente, porque lo único que había podido ver Sasuke de él cuando miró por la ventana fue un rastro naranja a ras de la línea del horizonte. Fue eso lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato ahí metido. El ventilador del techo hacía un pequeño zumbido y el té que le quedaba en la taza estaba tibio; pero, para su sorpresa, las cosas no estaban resultando tan mal como había previsto.

No habían hablado casi nada desde que Naruto le escupió el té en la cara, aunque no era uno de esos silencios incómodos. Se habían limitado a sentarse juntos y a beberse el té mientras veían «El mejor partido político de Japón» en la tele, y la tensión había desaparecido del cuerpo de Sasuke, dejándolo relajarse sobre el sofá de Naruto.

En un instante dado, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba _gustando_ ese momento y de que era la primera vez, después de aquella en que le dejó un ojo morado a Naruto, que el chico no le molestaba. Y, sí, probablemente al día siguiente volvería a ser el estudiante ruidoso, pesado y pervertido que era en el fondo; pero, en ese momento, no le molestaba su compañía.

Cogiendo una bocanada de aire, Sasuke se movió en el asiento para mirar al chico. Los ojos de Naruto se alejaron despacio del televisor para mirarlo a él sin mostrar ninguna expresión mientras lo veía abrir y cerrar la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras. O, más bien, intentando encontrar fuerzas para decirlas. Volvió a coger una bocanada de aire y miró a Naruto, haciéndose mentalmente la promesa de mantenerse por encima de las circunstancias.

—Naruto —empezó, notando como su alumno intentaba disimular su cara de sorpresa—. ¿Cómo… cómo estás?

Naruto lo miró por un segundo antes de soltar una risita, sonreír y girarse hacia la tele.

—¿Todavía con esa pregunta, Sasuke?

Sasuke apretó un poco la taza entre sus manos y se le empezó a arrugar la frente.

—¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Estás esperando a que diga que estoy bien para poder irte a casa, ¿verdad? —Naruto se encogió de hombros y sorbió té—. A lo mejor no estoy bien, a lo mejor no quiero que te vayas a tu casa; pero, si no te importa nada de eso, ¿para qué quieres que te responda? No, más bien, ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

—Si estuviese tan desesperado por irme a casa, Uzumaki-kun —replicó Sasuke, volviendo a tratar al rubio desde el punto de vista profesional—, ya lo habría hecho.

—Es verdad —Volvió a encogerse de hombros y a beber un trago de su taza—, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no quieres estar aquí.

—No se me da eso de consolar a la gente, pensé que ya habrías llegado a esa conclusión —dijo un poco irritado. Era la primera vez que intentaba ser agradable y mira cómo se lo pagaban.

—No tienes que consolarme. No quiero que lo hagas —bufó como si le hubiese hecho gracia, apartando la vista hacia un lado antes de inmovilizar a Sasuke con su mirada—. Pero, ¿es mucho pedir que te quedes sentado y, bueno, que escuches lo digo?

—Yo no te he impedido hablar, es que tú no lo has intentado. Y, además —continuó Sasuke, levantando una mano cuando Naruto intentó interrumpirle—, tampoco he dicho que no quiera estar aquí.

—Entonces, ¿quieres estar aquí?

Ahora Naruto, para su sorpresa, parecía avergonzado, porque había agachado la cabeza y hablado con la taza delante de la boca, con los ojos puestos en el televisor. Y Sasuke, sin saberlo, había hecho lo mismo: volverse hacia la tele y beber de su taza.

—No me importa —confesó.

No podía mentir y decirle que _sí_ que quería, pero decirle que no tampoco se habría aproximado a la verdad. Naruto sonrió, echándole un vistazo de reojo. Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo y, por un momento, se preguntó si no estaría propiciando a que Naruto estuviese todavía más colado por él; no obstante, algo le dijo que ese instante no había tenido nada que ver con ese asunto. Sólo se trataba de Sasuke, el Profesor, estando ahí por Naruto, el Alumno.

Se hizo entre ellos un silencio bastante extraño durante un rato, ambos comportándose nerviosamente, con Sasuke sin dejar de mover en círculos su taza, incapaz de centrarse en las noticias que pasaban por la televisión, y Naruto revolviéndose en el sofá. Finalmente, el rubio suspiró, se miró las manos y habló bajito:

—¿Crees que va a ponerse bien?

—No lo sé.

Debajo de la mirada de Naruto, Sasuke seguía moviéndose nervioso y empezó a sentirse un poco mal por haber contestado a aquella pregunta con tanta sinceridad. Aunque, de haber estado en el lugar del chico, no le habría gustado que nadie le hubiese mentido sólo para no hacerle daño. Lo correcto era responder con la verdad.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he querido estudiar Ciencias Políticas —comentó Naruto después de estar callado durante unos segundos, volviendo la mirada al televisor.

Sasuke bufó.

—Pues, entonces, vas a tener que mejorar tus notas.

—Ya lo sé, capullo —dijo el insulto sin mucho veneno-. Pero, aún así me gustaría llegar a convertirme, un día, en el primer ministro de Japón, dar un poco de esperanza a la gente.

—Espero que así sea, entonces —indicó con una débil sonrisa, tomando un trago de té.

Naruto lo miró por un momento antes de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa y volvió a esconder la cara detrás de su taza.

—Gracias.

* * *

**(1)** _Pocky_ es una clase de galletas de la marca Glico con forma alargada y cubierta de chocolate, originalmente, aunque hay de muchos sabores diferentes (té verde, fresa, mouse, coco, miel…). En Europa se comercializan como _Mikado_, bajo la marca Lu.

**(2)** Vale, resulta que la pronunciación de nueve en japonés (_kyuu, _九) es igual a la de la letra _q_ en inglés. Por eso, cuando Kakashi dice «eso no es un nueve, es una _q_», Sasuke entiende «eso no es un nueve, es un _nueve_».

**(3)** Es costumbre y de Buena educación en Japón llevar un regalo cuando visitas a alguien la primera vez, por eso Sasuke le lleva té a Naruto.

**Notas de autora**: este capítulo tiene un montón de palabras, como más de 10.000, y hay partes que me gustan y otras que no. Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis confiando en mí para contaros esta historia, porque pongo toda mi alma en ella y vuestro apoyo significa mucho para mí. Todavía no he empezado a escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero lo más probable es que tarde un mes o cosa de eso. Y no va a ser tan largo, sino que serán como unas ocho páginas menos que este. Ojalá que dejéis reviews. ¡Muchas gracias, gente!

**Notas de traductora**: primero que nada, ¡lo siento mucho, muchísimo, por haber tardado tanto! No me gusta hacer esperar a nadie, pero he tenido unas semanas muy ajetreadas y he aprovechado en las vacaciones de Navidad para ponerme manos a la obra. Espero que mi tardanza no tenga consecuencias negativas sobre el fic (¡por favor, no!). En fin, gracias por haber sido pacientes y, ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda o no habéis entendido algo, poneos en contacto conmigo. Por cierto, ¡feliz año nuevo!

Seguiré actualizando los lunes. ¡Dejad reviews, porfa!


	8. Lección octava

**Notas de autora**: una mención especial a **Raz**, **Aznara** y **BlaiseCorrupt**, por haberme motivado cuando más difícil parecía. Este capítulo ha sido como un infierno, y eso que no se ahonda mucho en la trama. Lo peor es que todavía no estoy contenta con él: no veo que lo que he escrito sea lo correcto… ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo correcto. Por eso he tardado tanto. La verdad es que ha sido un poco duro. De todas formas, espero que a partir de ahora, todo se me haga más fácil.

**Datos relevantes:**  
Localización – Shibuya, Yoyogi Uehara y una escuela privada japonesa cercana a Shibuya.  
Edades – los estudiantes tienen de 16 a 17 años, Sasuke tiene 24 y Kakashi y compañía están entre los 24-26.  
Advertencias – esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo), lo que significa que los personajes pueden recaer en OCC (_Out of Character_, cambio de personalidad), aunque voy a intentar que no ocurra muy a menudo. También lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

**S e d u c c i ó n  
**por _obsequiouslover_**  
**_Naruto © 1999 por Masashi kishimoto_

**Lección octava**

**

* * *

**

—¿Naruto?

No hacía ni dos minutos que había puesto los pies en la escuela cuando una voz conocida le llamó. Se estaba quitando los zapatos y al levantar la mirada vio a Kiba en la salida al pasillo, sorprendido. Sonrió mientras terminaba de deshacerse los cordones.

—¡Kiba!

—¡Joder! ¡_Eres_ tú, tío! —Se acercó a Naruto y le dio palmaditas en el hombro, la sonrisa afilada—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Ya —coincidió él, poniéndose los zapatos de la escuela y haciendo como que le quitaba algo a Kiba de la cara—. Años, diría yo. ¿Ahora te sale barba?

—Cállate —respondió, dándole un empujón en el brazo, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó con naturalidad.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Shikamaru está en el aula durmiendo y Chouji con él, intentando comerse el desayuno antes de que empiece la clase. Shino… eh, yo qué sé, seguramente estará resucitando escarabajos de entre los muertos o algo así. Sakura e Ino están en la sala de profesores intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke mientras Hinata se queda detrás de ellas. Todo sigue igual.

Naruto se rió. Ya empezaba a coger el ritmo del instituto.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Sobre todo lo de Sakura e Ino, teniendo en cuenta que no he estado aquí para pararles los pies.

Kiba emitió un quejido.

—Hablando de Uchiha-sensei, parece que alguien le ha sacado la escoba del culo y le ha metido el tronco de un árbol. Estos días han sido un infierno.

Guardó sus zapatos en su taquilla y se levantó con la mochila colgando del hombro, sonriendo con burla.

—Eso es porque ha echado de menos esta carita tan guapa. No me extraña que fuese a verme.

—Sí, claro —habló arrastrando las palabras y desvió la mirada. Se ajustó su propia mochila y emprendieron la marcha hacia el aula—. Debía de estar sufriendo mucho por no tenerte en… Espera, ¿has dicho que fue a _verte_?

—¡Sip! —contestó con orgullo—. Vino a hacerme una visita porque no había aparecido por la escuela desde que Iruka tuvo… desde que tuvo el accidente.

Fue eso lo que arruinó el momento. Siguieron por el pasillo en silencio, con el ajetreo de los demás estudiantes al pasar por su lado y Naruto mirando el suelo con la mano en la nuca, notando que le invadía la melancolía. Kiba se puso a mirar por la ventana, porque nunca se le habían dado bien ese tipo de cosas y aún así quería ayudar.

Joder.

—Y, eh… -su voz le sonaba rara hasta a sí mismo. Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué tal está Iruka?

—Se… se está recuperando, poco a poco. Ayer por la tarde salió del coma y pude hablar con él un par de minutos —Se rió amargamente, con un gesto medio alegre medio triste en el rostro—. Se enfadó conmigo por haber faltado tanto a clase.

—Se ha despertado. Eso es bueno.

—Ya. El médico dijo que le darían el alta dentro de unos pocos días. Las cosas van a mejor, por lo que parece.

Kiba le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió.

—Siempre tan optimista, rubito. Me alegro de que lo lleves así de bien.

—Uzumaki-kun.

Se dieron media vuelta y vieron a Sasuke caminando hacia ellos con una carpeta del grosor de un ladrillo en las manos y a Sakura, Ino y Hinata persiguiéndole por detrás sin lograr captar su atención. Aunque Kiba hizo una reverencia nada más verlo, intentando saludar a su profesor como Dios manda, Naruto se quedó quieto.

—¿Sí?

—Esto —empezó una vez lo hubo alcanzado, enseñándole la carpeta a Naruto— es todo el trabajo que has perdido. Te dejo un margen de dos semanas a partir de hoy, que es más que generoso. También has faltado a tres exámenes. Tienes tres días para hacer el primero, y la semana que viene tendrás que hacer los dos restantes.

—Pero, ¿qué me estás contando? —Cogió la carpeta con una expresión llena de disgusto y examinó las etiquetas de colores que separaban las asignaturas, cada una con un mínimo de quince páginas—. ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

—No. Y antes de que empieces a lloriquear con que no sabes hacer ningún ejercicio, te aconsejo que le eches una ojeada a cada uno de los diarios de clase de las diferentes asignaturas durante tus castigos de esta semana.

—Espera, ¿sigo teniendo castigos después de clase? ¡Si acabo de volver!

Su mirada decía: «ese no es mi problema».

—Nos vemos en clase. Inuzuka-kun.

—¡Sí, sensei!

—Lameculos —murmuró por lo bajo y Kiba dio un respingo.

—Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío.

Sasuke se abrió paso entre los dos y justo después Sakura e Ino se abalanzaron a los brazos de Naruto. Hinata se quedó por detrás, sonrojándose y titubeando mientras Kiba la observaba.

—¡Naruto! ¡Has vuelto! —Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y casi lo deja sin aire, aunque con la sonrisa en los labios.

—No creo que me quede mucho, como me sigas asfixiando.

—¡Uy, perdona! —Sakura se alejó de él con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos húmedos—. ¡Es que estoy súper feliz de verte aquí y de que vuelvas a ser tú mismo!

Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, a carcajada limpia.

—¿Lo ponías en duda? ¿Qué iba a hundir al gran Uzumaki Naruto?

—¡Nada! —intervino Ino, levantando el puño cerrado en el aire.

Naruto sonrió todavía más.

—¡Pues claro!

Cuando la soltó, Sakura estaba intentando disimular sin mucho éxito las lágrimas, pero Naruto no dijo nada. En vez de eso, inclinó el cuerpo hacia un lado para hacer contacto visual con Hinata, que dio un respingo y se empezó a poner colorada, tartamudeando un saludo.

—¡Eh, Hinata, me alegro de verte!

—S-sí, Naruto-kun, m-me alegro de que… de que ha-hayas vuelto.

Sakura le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera y suspiró.

—Va siendo hora de que nos movamos. ¿Vamos a comer?

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Kiba—. ¡Subamos a la azotea, que además hace mucho que no vamos ahí!

—Uff, pero si debemos de estar a cinco grados, Kiba —replicó Ino. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues nos aguantamos, ¡pero vamos a comer a la azotea!

—¡Estamos en democracia, capullo!

—¡Esto no es América!

Ah, cuánto adoraba a sus amigos.

Las violentas ráfagas de viento sobre la azotea casi les hacían caerse al suelo. El sol brillaba en el cielo, como prometiendo una buena temperatura. Mentira. Hacía tanto frío que casi se podía ver el vapor de las respiraciones y parecía más finales de octubre que principios de mayo. Naruto se abotonó la americana con manos temblorosas.

—¿De _quién_ fue la genial idea de comer fuera con cinco grados? —refunfuñó con irritación.

Al segundo siguiente, todos apuntaban a Kiba con una expresión no muy simpática. El aludido miró estupefacto a su alrededor, afligido con la reacción de los demás.

—¡Pues que os den! ¡Solo intentaba ser amable!

—¿_Amable_? —Ino apartó la mirada, arrimándose a Sakura y Hinata para acurrucarse y restregándose las manos por los brazos para entrar en calor—. ¡Esta mañana te dije que hacía demasiado frío, tarado! Pero claro que no te importó, ¡tú no eras el que iba a helarse de frío porque llevase minifalda!

Kiba se encogió de hombros y le puso mala cara, sacando un par de dedos antes de responder:

—Primero que nada, Ino, deberías vigilar esa lengua que tienes y empezar a comportarte como una señorita. Ninguna empresa japonesa va a aceptarte con esa actitud.

—¡Gilipollas!

—Segundo, si tienes frío, puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Es más, te animo a que lo hagas.

—Yo la estoy obligando a quedarse —intervino Sakura, con los dientes temblando y acercando a Ino y Hinata para darles calor.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Y-y yo ta-tambien, Kiba-kun —Hinata le sonrió y él se sonrojó, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se rió.

—Bueno, supongo que si Hinata-chan quiere…

—Además, Naruto también es mi amigo —interrumpió Ino, la sonrisa de suficiencia extendiéndose por su cara como el fuego por la gasolina—. No puedo dejarte a solas con él. Intentarás meterte en sus pantalones, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Eh, ¿quién quiere meterse en mis pantalones? —soltó Naruto, sonriendo y fingiendo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Incluso con su sonrisa y su típica expresión despreocupada en las facciones, Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, como si supiese algo. Simplemente genial. Y eso que estaba intentando más que nunca mantener la cabeza fría y el ánimo alto para no ponerse pesimista con lo de Iruka. Tampoco era lo que estaba buscando. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de sus amigos después de una semana del mismo recorrido de su casa al hospital, a veces a la tienda de Gaara. Quería sentarse con ellos y mirar las nubes, hablar sobre cosas raras y jugar a «Con quién te casas, a quién le echas un polvo y a quién tiras por el acantilado» hasta cansarse. Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto lo intentara: no podía.

Era como si todo lo que pudiese ver fuese Iruka, su cara pálida y sus ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en que quizá, solo quizá, no los volviese a abrir. Y sabía que no debía estancarse en los «y si» ni nada de eso, pero tal cómo estaban las cosas era casi imposible. No sabía vivir sin Iruka.

De repente, vio la cruda realidad: ¿cómo demonios iba Naruto a mantenerlo a él y a sí mismo? No iba a contar siempre con el trabajo de Iruka y tampoco sabía cuándo iba a recuperarse del todo. No podía lavarse las manos y no devolver el favor. Porque otra cosa no, pero lo que más odiaba Naruto era ser de poca ayuda.

—Eh, rubito.

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia Kiba y se lo encontró demasiado cerca de su rostro. Riéndose de su lapsus momentáneo, puso cara de ir a darle un beso a su amigo.

—Uy, Kiba, nunca me imagine que fueses tan atrevido.

El moreno se alejó con rapidez y las chicas se rieron, negando con la cabeza.

—Esto me pasa por intentar ser _amable_ y dar un poco de _cariño_ —gruñó malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos.

Ino dio una carcajada.

—Oh, Kiba, así que querías ser _amable_ y _cariñoso_ con nuestro Naruto-chan, ¿eh?

—¡Oye, que yo no soy el gay aquí!

—Jo, Kiba, deja de hacerte el difícil —dejó caer Naruto, levantando sugerentemente una de sus cejas.

—Me rindo.

—E-eh… Ya es hora de volver a clase —informó Hinata con Sakura e Ino todavía sobre ella.

—Opto por ello –coincidió Ino, llevándose a Hinata del brazo hacia la salida sin esperar por la respuesta de los demás.

Kiba se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo de los pantalones antes estirar la espalda.

—Y yo. No soy tan estúpido como Naruto ni voy a arriesgarme a enfadar al estirado ese.

—Tampoco es tan malo.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—Pues claro.

Kiba le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Naruto, jugando con él. Luego desvió la mirada y dijo:

—Mira que eres imbécil.

—No, lo que pasa es que mi nivel de genialidad está por encima del tuyo. ¡Mi placa dice: «más listo que Kiba desde 1941»!

—¡Si no sabes ni escribir «genialidad»!

—¡Muy bien! —interrumpió Sakura, fulminándoles con la mirada—. Kiba, alcanza a Hinata e Ino y vuelve a clase con ellas. Tengo que hablar con Naruto.

—Ya, bueno, a lo mejor yo también tengo que hablar con Naruto —contestó, provocador, examinó a Sakura con recelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Vas a llegar tarde.

—No pasa nada.

—Uchiha-sensei va a enfadarse.

—Seguro que me las arreglo.

—Uchiha-sensei te matará antes de que puedas escapar.

—¿Sabes? Los perros también tienen nueve vidas.

—Kiba —intentó Sakura, arrastrando las sílabas con exasperación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nop.

—Venga ya…

—Mira —cortó—, por tu mirada y la de Naruto me imagino que está preocupado por algo y que tú quieres sonsacárselo. A lo mejor yo también quiero saberlo para intentar ayudar lo más que pueda, aunque no sea mi especialidad. No eres la única que se preocupa por este rubio, Sakura. Aquí todos somos amigos.

—¡Eh, tíos! —intervino Naruto, mirando a uno y a otro con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Estoy bien. No tenéis que preocuparos y mucho menos discutir.

—Perdona —refunfuñó, rascándose la nuca—. Es que ya no eres el mismo. Quiero decir, pensé que estabas así porque metí la pata esta mañana, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que no es eso y… no sé, es raro.

—Qué elocuente —comentó Sakura secamente, apartando los ojos—. Además, Iruka está en el _hospital_. ¿Cómo quieres que sea el mismo?

—Sakura —advirtió Naruto.

Ella se sentó junto a él, no muy alegre.

—Vale, vale. Lo siento.

El profundo suspiro de Naruto dio paso al silencio. Estaba jugando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cuando Kiba se sentó a su otro lado, exhaló y se puso a observar el horizonte.

—¿Qué te pasa entonces, rubito? —la voz le salió suave y muy extraña, como si fuese una afirmación y no una pregunta. Y Naruto había bajado la guardia.

Sonrió sin querer antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Sois demasiado. En serio, estoy bien.

—Si, ya, estás tan emocionalmente «bien» como la salud de Iruka —rebatió ella—, pero se nota que tienes algo más rondándote por la cabeza. ¿De qué se trata?

Se quedó callado por un momento antes de volver a suspirar y pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—¿Creéis que…? Eh, os daré un caso no-real.

—¿Un caso hipotético? —corrigió Sakura.

Él asintió.

—Sí, eso. Bueno, supongamos que hay un chico que…

—Esto no será nada gay, ¿verdad? —se quejó Kiba y Naruto desvió la mirada sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—No. Pues eso, que hay un chico que vive con su… tía. Sí, un chico que se llama… Donnie. Bueno, su tía lo mantiene económicamente y, eh, de todas las formas posibles, porque Donnie es menor. Vale, pues un día su tía se hace daño, ¿no? Está en el hospital una semana y no trabaja y casi ni está consciente. Lo que pasa es que un día Donnie se da cuenta de que no podrán vivir siempre del trabajo de su tía, que es la que los mantiene a ambos, porque ella sigue en cama. ¿Qué creéis que debería hacer?

Sakura y Kiba se lo quedaron mirando sin expresión alguna. Naruto giró la cabeza de uno a otro, la frente un poco arrugada.

—¿Qué?

Sus dos amigos se echaron a reír y él se encogió en su posición, confundido y un poco enfadado. ¿Qué leches había dicho?

—Ese ha sido el peor caso hipotético que he escuchado en mi vida —jadeó entre risas, provocando que el gesto que Naruto tenía en la cara se acentuase aún más.

—¡Calla! ¡Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido!

—Naruto, cuando das un caso hipotético, la gente _no_ sabe que estás hablando de ti mismo.

—Mira que sois capullos —murmuró.

Kiba le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

—Bueno, yo creo que ese tal Donnie del que estabas hablando —Sakura dio una pausa para soltar una risita que se apagó en cuanto Naruto le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable— no debería preocuparse. Estoy segura de que su tía tiene algún tipo de seguro de vida que pagará su manutención hasta que pueda volver a…

—Pero es que no se trata solamente del dinero, Sakura —interrumpió Naruto—. Iruk… eh, la tía de Donnie…

—Di tu nombre de una vez, por Dios —dijo Kiba, exasperado—. Ya sabemos que eres tú.

Antes de continuar, le hizo una mueca a Kiba.

—No se trata del dinero. O sea, Iruka lo ha sido todo para mí y siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme, y ahora que es él el que necesita ayuda, quiero dársela. Lo que quiero es… no sé, que no tenga que estar haciéndose cargo de mí siempre, sobre todo si no puede hacerse cargo de sí mismo.

Sakura y Kiba se quedaron callados, como pensando las palabras que acababan de oír. Naruto exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a ponerse a jugar con el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Sabía que era una causa perdida.

—¿Y por qué no te buscas un trabajo?

Los dos chicos, las cejas arqueadas, le echaron un vistazo a Sakura en cuanto hizo la sugerencia. Ella se encogió de hombros, sus ojos decían: «oye, es lo único que se me ocurre». Kiba tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Naruto? ¿De verdad crees que la escuela va a permitírselo?

—Bueno… no —contestó ella, suspirando bajito—. Aunque si Naruto demostrase que está esforzándose…

—Claro que sí, el vicedirector le dará permiso para trabajar en cuanto Naruto le demuestre que se está _esforzando_ —replicó Kiba con sequedad y burla en sus facciones—. Le va a ser muy fácil, eh.

—Mira, solo estaba haciendo una sugerencia —respondió, mirándolo mal—, no como otros.

—Eh, que yo también tengo una sugerencia —informó él, sonriendo con orgullo. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto y empezó a hacer ademanes con la otra, a modo de enfatizar sus palabras—. Acuéstate con el vicedirector.

—Eres un burro —dijo Naruto entre carcajadas, empujando a Kiba.

—Oye, te funcionaría —animó el moreno—. Tienes _el_ talento para conseguirlo.

—¿Me está llamando «prostituta con talento»?

—Hombre, tampoco me extrañaría —habló Sakura, dándole un codazo cariñoso.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y se sonrió antes de levantar la vista en dirección a sus amigos.

—¿Creéis que podría seducir a cualquier tío?

—No te pongas modesto. Puedes y lo sabes. Te ha funcionado con Gaara, ¿no?

—Bueno… y si, bueno… ¿qué hay de Sasuke? Quiero decir, como se trata de un jodido Uchicha, signifique lo que signifique su nombre, que, por cierto, se me ha olvidado buscarlo en el Google, una recomendación suya debe de tener algún efecto en el vicedirector.

Sakura y Kiba se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Naruto, diciéndose cosas sin emitir sonido alguno antes de que el rubio volviese a sentarse con la espada recta. Sakura le dio unos toques en el pelo de forma comprensiva mientras sonreía. Kiba no pudo aguantarse la risa.

—He dicho que puedes seducir a un _tío_, no a una puta pared —corrigió Kiba, sujetándose el costado—. Si esa va a ser tu única opción, ya te puedes ir despidiendo.

Naruto hizo un gesto irritado.

—¡¿Cómo que despedirme?! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

—Lo que Kiba dice es que no deberías poner tus esperanzas en algo tan… inalcanzable cuando te arriesgas a perder tanto —Sakura metió el brazo por debajo del de Naruto, soltando una risita antes de hacerlo abiertamente—. Sasuke es demasiado profesional, demasiado particular y además pertenece a un mundo que nunca conocerás. No vas a tener muchas posibilidades con él.

—No estés tan segura —discutió Naruto, soltando su brazo del de ella—. Y eso no es verdad: no es ningún capullo profesional.

—Ay, madre —Kiba se echó hacia atrás, alzando las manos en una pose defensiva y mirando a su amigo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza—. Tíos, en serio, creo que tengo algún problema de oído, porque _juraría_ que he escuchado a Naruto decir que Uchiha-sensei no es ningún capullo.

—Vino a hacerme una visita, chicos, e intentó animarme. A su manera. Yo diría que fue porque se lo dijo la dirección del colegio en un ochenta por ciento solamente.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando y Naruto se retorció incómodo.

—Vale, un noventa.

Ella levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Naruto acabó levantando las manos en el aire.

—¡Vale, noventa y seis, pero ni un número más!

La del pelo rosado dio un resoplido antes de volver a hacerse con el brazo del rubio y preguntar:

—¿Puedo preguntarte porqué insistes tanto?

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—No sé. ¿Qué hay de malo? O sea, no es como si fuese _tan_ malo y tú dijeses que no tengo posibilidades con él porque _sea_ tan malo y yo diga que no lo es… ¿y que puedo tener posibilidades con él perfectamente por eso mismo?. No sé. Ah, ¿qué más da?

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Naruto suspiró, sus cejas frunciéndose al intentar encontrar en su mente una respuesta, en el mismo instante que Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Tampoco importaba si sus amigos veían a Sasuke como un capullo, porque, al fin y al cabo, sus opiniones no iban a alterar las cosas. Lo que dijesen de su profesor no iba a cambiar la impresión que tenía Naruto de Sasuke y mucho menos sus posibilidades con él. De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de cómo veía él mismo a Sasuke, y eso sí que le parecía importante. Si no conociese a su profesor, no sabría por dónde empezar, o por lo menos en qué dirección llevar lo de su seducción. No pensaba que fuese un completo gilipollas, la verdad, pero tampoco lo veía como un amigo afable. Entonces…

—Ah, ¿qué más da? —repitió de repente, cogiéndose el pelo en un puño. Sus amigos se separaron de él un poco, dándose miradas de preocupación—. ¡No importa! ¡Pensé que estábamos hablando de Iruka y de que tengo que ponerme a trabajar, no del idiota de Sasuke!

—Eh, que fuiste tú el que cambió de tema, tío —replicó Kiba, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. No te subas por las paredes porque no te guste un tema de conversación que además has sacado tú.

—Mira, Naruto —empezó Sakura, dándole un golpecito en el brazo para alentarlo—, ¿por qué no te limitas por ahora a hablar con el vicedirector? Ya sé que es arriesgarse, pero… por algo se empieza, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo —Se levantó del suelo malhumorado y se dedicó a quitarse el polvo de los pantalones mientras Sakura y Kiba empezaban a hacer lo mismo—. Deberíamos volver a clase.

—Anda, no te hagas la _enfadada_ —dijo Kiba, dándole un fuerte golpe en el cuello a Naruto—. Sea o no Sasuke un capullo, no es el ombligo del mundo. Relájate.

—Que te den, cara de perro.

Se restregó una mano por la nuca, con la cabeza baja para que su amigo no viese la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en sus labios. Kiba le pasó un brazo por detrás y se rió. Se había dado cuenta.

—Vale, vale. Venga, a clase.

* * *

La luz se colaba entre las persianas de tal manera que dibujaba rayas sobre cada uno de los pupitres del aula. Por otra de las ventanas entró una brisa que se llevó unos cuantos papeles por delante. Lo que le desquiciaba a Sasuke eran los golpes del lápiz contra la mesa mientras él recogía los papeles del suelo y los ordenaba.

_Tip tip tap_. _Tip_,_ tap_. _Tip tip tap_. _Tip, tap_. _Tip tip_…

—¿Vas a seguir?

Los adormilados ojos azules se movieron hacia él, la mano quieta y la boca abierta como un estúpido.

—¿Eh?

—Deja de dar golpes con el dichoso lápiz.

—Dios, esto es aburridísimo —dijo Naruto arrastrando el sonido de las palabras antes de acostarse sobre su pupitre.

Sasuke contempló como el lápiz rodaba por la superficie de la mesa y caía al suelo hasta llegar al lado de su propio pie. Cuando levantó los ojos se encontró al chico mirándolo, como si esperase que hiciese algo.

—No.

—Agáchate y recoge el bendito lápiz —gruñó Naruto, apartando la vista antes de sonreír con malicia—. Y ya que estamos hablando de que te agaches…

—No estamos hablando de nada.

Sasuke hizo un leve movimiento con el pie y envió el objeto a medio camino entre Naruto y él. Cuando apareció la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, el rubio abrió la boca indignado.

—¡Venga ya! ¿No podías haberlo dejado más cerca de mí?

—Un poco de ejercicio no le hace daño a nadie.

Naruto entrecerró los párpados.

—¿Me estás llamando gordo?

—No, Uzumaki —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—, no te estoy llamando gordo.

—Porque si es así, has de saber que todo esto es puro músculo, cariño —Se levantó del asiento, ignorando por completo la respuesta de su profesor, se volvió a sentar y se dio palmaditas en el estómago con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Puro músculo.

—Seguro.

—¿Qué, no me crees?

Se levantó otra vez y empezó a sacarse la camisa de debajo del pantalón. A Sasuke se le afiló la mirada, sabiendo al momento lo que pretendía el otro.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Eh? ¿Es que no quieres comprobarlo?

El moreno miró a otro lado en cuanto vio la sonrisa perversa de Naruto.

—Puedo vivir sin ello.

—Tampoco voy a dejar que veas algo tan excitante cuando acabamos de empezar nuestra relación —se burló.

Recogió su lápiz del suelo, dio un resoplido y se sentó en su silla a mirar la hoja de ejercicios.

Satisfecho con el silencio, Sasuke volvió a quedarse mirando la pila de papeles que tenía en frente. A veces se preguntaba si ese propósito suyo de conseguir que sus alumnos no tuviesen el mismo coeficiente intelectual que una roca lo volvía un poco… irracional. Claro que no quería que los demás pensaran que era incapaz de enseñarles nada a sus alumnos o que era un mal profesor, porque un Uchiha debía destacar en todo, incluso si se trataba de hacer jerséis de punto —¡cómo odiaba las expectativas familiares!—; pero corregir seis hojas de ejercicios por cada uno de sus treinta alumnos casi a diario estaba resultando insoportable. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como… cosas. Sí, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con corregir los deberes.

—¿Sabes? Si las miradas pudieran matar, tu profesión sería mirar. Lo harías de muerte. ¡Ah!

Cuando Sasuke levantó la vista, Naruto se estaba partiendo de risa, golpeando la mesa con el puño y una sonrisa llena de orgullo en la cara.

—¿Lo has cogido? Oh, vaya, ni siquiera ha sido apropósito. ¿Lo has cogido?

—No.

—Dije, dije… —contestó en risas—. Dije, «¿sabes? Si las miradas… las miradas pudieran matar, tu profesión sería mirar. Lo harías de muerte». ¿Lo coges? A ver, miradas, matar, hacerlo de muerte…

—Lo cojo —negó con la cabeza con el diminuto rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios, volviendo a concentrarse en la pila de papeles—. Mira que eres tonto.

—¿Tonto? Ha sido una frase muy inteligente, ¡y lo sabes!

—¿Cómo va a haber sido inteligente si has dicho que no ha sido apropósito?

—Tú… ¡agh!

—Vaya, qué elocuente.

—¿Sabes? Eres súper negativo —Se puso a mover las manos de forma extraña, como si intentase dibujar algo con ellas. Sasuke entornó los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, todavía sin ver la forma—. Eres como… como una nube negra muy grande, gigante… llena de negatividad.

—¿Se supone que lo que estabas haciendo con las manos era una nube?

—Dios, menudo capullo. Vamos, seguro que siempre ganas el título de «capullo del año», ¿no?

—No, en ese no he participado —le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Naruto le puso mala cara.

—Sí, ya, pues acaban de nominarte y oh… oh, ¿pero qué es esto? ¡Te han dado el primer puesto!

El mayor volvió a negar con la cabeza, cogió su lápiz y se puso a corregir los deberes. Pasó los siguientes minutos intentando mantener su concentración cada vez que Naruto se retorcía ruidosamente en su asiento. Cuando levantó la mirada, el rubio lo observaba con timidez. Volvió a cambiar de posición.

—O-oye, tengo que hacerte una pregunta —titubeó Naruto, dándole un giro de 180 grados al tono de la conversación. Se puso a jugar con el lápiz en su mano con nerviosismo—. Más bien, tengo que pedirte un favor. Bueno, en realidad, dos.

A Sasuke se le fue levantando una ceja, curioso.

—Lo más probable es que esto termine con un «no» por mi parte, pero adelante.

—Bueno —empezó—, eh… vale, en pocas palabras, necesito buscarme un trabajo, pero ya. Y, claro, para eso debo tener el permiso del vicedirector. Así que, ¿crees que podrías… camelártelo?

—¿Qué?

La voz de Sasuke era de incredulidad. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a agitar las manos en el aire.

—¡No! ¡Por Dios, no me refería a _eso_! —Los hombros de Uchiha dejaron de parecer tan tensos—. Solo quiero que le hables sobre mí, que le digas cosas buenas sobre mí o sobre mis métodos de estudio.

—No hay nada bueno sobre tus métodos de estudio.

—Puedes maquillar un poco la verdad.

—Eso ya no sería maquillarla, Uzumaki.

—¿Qué tal alguna mentira piadosa?

—Me parece que no.

—¿Maquillaje más mentiras piadosas?

—No.

—Pues…

—No —interrumpió, fulminándolo con los ojos—, no voy a mentir por ti. ¿Y para qué quieres buscar trabajo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —refunfuñó después de una pausa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y hundiéndose en la silla.

Sasuke lo examinó durante un momento antes de suspirar exasperado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver a hacerse pasar por el orientador del colegio? Tendría que haber leído las condiciones del trabajo con más atención antes de decidirse por ser profesor.

—Me has pedido ayuda, así que sí es asunto mío. Por lo menos un poco. Y espero que no me digas que es por algo estúpido, como una videoconsola.

—¡No es por una videoconsola! Olvídalo, ¿vale? —exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y comenzó a cerrar sus cuadernos.

Sasuke lo observó confundido mientras él seguía recogiendo sus cosas, malhumorado y con planes de abandonar el aula.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió al instante, evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Si es porque no puedo ayudarte… —empezó con tono burlesco.

—_Puedes_ ayudarme, pero no vas a hacerlo —Tenía ira en la voz y rostro lleno de frustración—. Hay una diferencia.

—¿Y por _eso_ te enfadas? —Sasuke se echó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, sintiéndolo poco por su alumno. ¿Y por qué iba a sentirlo por él?—. Te estás comportando como un imbécil. No estoy obligado a mentir por ti, Uzumaki, y por ahora tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Mira, ya lo sé. Es que… —suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tirándose de las puntas y obligándose a decir las palabras que no quería emplear—. Estoy desesperado, ¿vale? Ya no sé lo que hacer. Es que… no sé.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto fijamente, los dedos rozando el cajón superior del escritorio en un movimiento que no quería hacer. No _tenía_ por qué hacerlo. No era asunto suyo y mucho menos su trabajo. Se había aprendido palabra por palabra el contrato y las condiciones por si alguien volvía a usarlo contra él. No obstante, las únicas dos razones que le habrían detenido no surtían efecto. Por el amor de Dios.

—Termina de recoger tus cosas —ordenó Sasuke antes de ponerse de pie y empezar guardar los papeles en su cartera.

Intentó controlar la insoportable irritación que empezaba a sentir con solo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía? Naruto se levantó con lentitud, desconcertado, cogiendo su mochila del suelo.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Hazlo.

—¿Y por qué leches iba a…?

—_Hazlo_.

Se pusieron a recoger en silencio, Naruto lanzándole miradas curiosas y bastante indignadas de vez en cuando. Sasuke guardó cuidadosamente cada libreta, archivo, carpeta, lápiz, bolígrafo, subrayador y recambio de portaminas que encontró hasta dejar la mesa casi vacía, pero no metió nada en el cajón superior. Al final, y soltando alguna palabrota por lo bajo, lo abrió.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Levantó la cabeza, las llaves de su coche brillaban con malicia. Las cogió en un impulso y agarró su cartera antes de caminar hasta la entrada y apagar la luz. Naruto lo siguió, cerró la puerta detrás de él y correteó para alcanzar a Sasuke, que se había adelantado.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente? ¿Es otra de esas citas para animarme?

—Aquello no fue una cita —contestó inmediatamente, teniendo ganas de quitarle de un puñetazo la sonrisita de suficiencia—, fue una visita. Y fue la escuela la que me pidió que lo hiciese.

—¿La escuela te envió a que comprobases si estaba bien? —repitió Naruto sin creérselo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Usó un tono empapado de indiferencia—. Sorprendente, a medias. Ya sabía yo que el colegio me adoraba.

—Naruto.

Sasuke se detuvo de repente, haciendo que el otro casi se tropezase con él. Puso el mismo gesto que tenía siempre antes de ponerse a gritar y, cuando abrió la boca, el chico le interrumpió.

—Eh, me has llamado Naruto…

—Deja de hablar —Y volvió a emprender la marcha, dejando a un obediente Naruto detrás a punto de seguirle de nuevo.

El rubio abrió la boca varias veces, como si fuese a decir algo, mirando a Sasuke y con la frente arrugada, pero su profesor no hizo nada y, en el momento en el que se metieron en el coche, Naruto se relajó: apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla, cerró los párpados y dio un suspiro bajito.

Conduciendo, Sasuke se sintió casi como cuando fue a hacerle la visita a Naruto: el silencio agradable entre los dos, aunque las palabras «Naruto» y «agradable» no cabían en la misma frase. Pasando por alto la reprimenda mental que se estaba dando a sí mismo, porque era la segunda vez que tenía al chico en el coche y si alguien se enteraba pensarían que era un profesor inmoral y poco profesional, se sentía relativamente… tranquilo. Las manos en el volante, el ruido suave de la carretera y los demás coches y el olor de la lluvia colándose por las ventanas abiertas a la mitad.

—Eh, Sasuke —llamó Naruto con voz baja, los ojos cerrados. El moreno no hizo nada por responder, no era necesario—. Creo que ya sé a dónde vamos.

—A lo mejor no eres tan tonto, después de todo —respondió él.

Naruto se rió flojito.

* * *

La habitación del hospital era tan estrecha y asfixiante como Naruto la recordaba, las paredes desnudas y los tonos grises tan deprimentes como siempre. Avanzó en cortos pasos, sintiéndose nervioso sin saber por qué y apretando su mochila contra sí. Contempló cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Iruka, contando cada movimiento para asegurarse de que su tutor todavía estaba vivo.

—¿Iruka?

Se abrieron los párpados cansados, la sonrisa forzada en la cara. A Naruto le inundó la alegría. Sonrió y se dirigió con rapidez hasta el hombre. Cogió la silla más cercana, arrastrando el plástico de las patas sobre el suelo, se sentó y dejó la mochila a sus pies. Tenía las manos apretadas en las rodillas para contenerse y no abrazarlo tan fuerte que lo dejase inconsciente.

—¡Iruka, sensei!

—Hola, Naruto —la voz rota y agotada hicieron que la sonrisa del chico se encogiera. Odiaba la situación, y lo único que quería era ayudar a Iruka de alguna manera—. ¿Has ido hoy a la escuela?

—¡Vaya una pregunta! —dio una carcajada, el alivio haciéndole sentir eufórico—. ¡No puedo creer la poca confianza que tienes en el valor que le doy a mi educación!

—Anda, pues sí que debes de estar yendo a la escuela. Es la primera vez que te oigo decir una palabra como «educación» —contestó con burla. Naruto le sacó la lengua.

—Pues has de saber que no son pocas las veces que me dicen que soy muy, muy listo y que debería estar algún curso por encima de mis compañeros.

—Ah, ¿es _eso_ lo que dice tu profesor?

Naruto se encogió un poco.

—¡Claro! Bueno… más o menos.

—¿«Más o menos»? Naruto… —advirtió.

No dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo Iruka podía resultar tan amenazador en el estado en el que estaba. Pensó en si decirle o no la verdad: que le estaba yendo fatal en casi todas las clases por habérselas tomado tan a la ligera desde el principio y que esta semana que había perdido no le estaba beneficiando en nada. Sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo. No quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba, porque todo lo que necesitaba era pensar en recuperarse.

—Bueno, dice que prometo. Que si me aplicase, tendría unas notas que me llevarían a alguna buena universidad que me preparase para ser el primer ministro de Japón.

—¡Vaya! —Se veía la emoción ingenua por encima de las marcas de fatiga, así que Naruto tuvo que sonreír—. Eso es lo mejor que un profesor ha dicho de ti en la vida. De hecho, creo que es lo único bueno que un profesor ha dicho de ti. Debe de ser un profesor estupendo.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse.

—Oh, es… es un caso aparte.

—Supongo que las cosas van bien con tus amigos, ¿no?

—Desde luego. Sakura estuvo aquí conmigo cuando te trajeron —Se rascó la nuca con timidez y con una risita—. No me gustaba estar aquí solo, así que la llamé.

—Lógico.

Iruka suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara. Al momento, Naruto se había puesto de pie con las manos levantadas y preparadas para hacer lo necesario.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Es que me duele un poco la cabeza —Sonrió. Naruto se volvió a sentar, no muy convencido, al borde de la silla—. Es lo que tiene caerse escaleras abajo.

—Tú también eres un caso aparte, ¿sabes? —Se rió asombrado, negando con la cabeza.

Iruka se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Tu optimismo y esa habilidad para sacar lo mejor de cada situación deben de haberme afectado.

Naruto sonrió un poco triste, mirando el suelo y sintiéndose avergonzado. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y empezó a mover los pies de un lado a otro por encima de las baldosas. Quería decir algo, pero no lograba hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Las palabras salieron enredadas.

—¿?

Se rió desde la camilla y Naruto hundió más la cabeza, poniéndose rojo al instante. Se comportaba como un niño, sobre todo en las ocasiones importantes: ¿«para que te _cures pronto_»? ¿Qué coño había sido eso?

—Naruto, agradezco tu preocupa…

—¡No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados! —Saltó del asiento, caminando tenso por la habitación y mordiéndose las uñas—. No me gusta. Esta situación es horrible. Y me está matando, aunque sé que tendría que controlarlo. Se supone que ahora es cuando debería hacer algo por ti, Iruka, ¡y no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Nada!

—Naruto.

Se incorporó despacio en la cama, mirando con seriedad al chico. Naruto resopló y volvió a su sitio, tirándose sobre la silla barata. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Solo quiero ser capaz de hacer algo por ti —susurró—. Quiero hacer que las cosas mejoren.

Guardaron silencio, Iruka contemplando a Naruto y él al suelo, el eco de la televisión de la habitación de al lado atravesando las delgadas paredes. Podía oír unos tacones en el pasillo, los murmullos de consuelo de alguien y los sollozos débiles y lejanos de otra persona. No había nada bueno en los hospitales: el único momento en el que uno podía alegrarse era cuando se marchaba, como mucho. Para Naruto, los hospitales eran como la representación física de la muerte, y quizá por eso lo estaba llevando tan mal. No podía dejar de pensar que Iruka iba a morir, incluso aunque supiese que no.

—Escucha, Naruto —empezó, la voz bajita.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No es culpa mía.

Iruka recostó la espalda en la camilla, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Lo siento, estoy muy cansado.

—Y yo lo estoy empeorando, ¿eh?

—Eso no es verdad —reprendió.

Naruto se rió amargamente, intentando recuperar su buen humor.

—Mentiroso. Da la casualidad de que _agoto_ a cualquiera.

—Naruto, no me interesan esos aspectos de tu vida sexual.

—¡Oh, vaya, Iruka, esa ha sido buena! —Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, la mirada perdida—. Debería probarlo con Sasu… eh…

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

Naruto se rió para disimular.

—Eh, Sasu…kura. Sakura, me refería a ella —Se rascó la cabeza con timidez, dándose prisa en seguir hablando antes de que la conversación avanzase—. Me voy, Iruka-sensei, que se nota que estás cansado. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Dio palmadas en el brazo de la silla antes de coger la mochila y se levantó. Cuando Iruka lo llamó, estaba a medio camino de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? —el tono era lento y cansado, como si le costase permanecer despierto.

Naruto sonrió con afecto.

—Sí, cualquier cosa.

—Quiero que saques una A este trimestre.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se dio media vuelta al momento y miró a su tutor como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. No le había crecido nada, pero sonreía—. Estás bromeando. Debes de estarlo. ¿Es por la medicación? ¿Estás tomando aspirinas o algo?

—Naruto, sé que puedes hacerlo —replicó Iruka, entreabriendo los párpados e intentando no volver a cerrarlos—. Eres inteligente. Tu profesor dijo que prometías.

Joder.

—Ya, pe-pero dijo que prometía, ¡no que fuese inteligente! Es muy estricto y… y hasta creo que me va a ser difícil aprobar, ¡imagínate sacar una A!

—Por lo que has dicho, no parece mala persona. Pídele que te ayude. Sé que no te importa sacrificar tu tiempo por algo así.

Le hubiese gustado esconder la cara entre las manos y que le tragase la tierra. Vivir en primera persona el modo en que tus propias palabras podían jugártela nunca resultaba divertido.

—Está… ocupado, Iruka-sensei. No es por mí, es por él. No tiene tiempo.

—Tonterías —Hizo un aspaviento con la mano—. Es profesor: su trabajo es ayudarte.

—Llevo _meses_ diciéndoselo, ¿pero me escucha ese estirado? _No_ —refunfuñó por lo bajo sin dejar de pensar en alguna excusa que cambiase de parecer a Iruka.

Si ya le resultaba difícil aprobar, ¿cómo iba a sacar una A? Vaya una gilipollez.

—Iruka-sensei, lo que pasa es que…

—Está bien, Naruto. Lo entiendo —Dejó que se le cerraran los ojos, respirando despacio y preparado para el sueño—. Pero haz todo lo que puedas por aprobar.

Cuando Naruto lo miró, tenía la culpabilidad en el pecho y un sabor amargo en la boca. Había llegado lloriqueando con que quería hacer algo, le daban la oportunidad y… ¿se quejaba? Uzumaki Naruto, incapaz de afrontar el desafío que le proponía su tutor desde una camilla de hospital. ¿De verdad se había convertido en eso?

—Vale. De acuerdo —suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de ello—. Lo haré. Sacaré una A.

Iruka se rió agotado desde la cama, acostándose de lado con cuidado para ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

—Gracias, Naruto. Sé que podrás conseguirlo.

—Eso espero —contestó, dudoso, e Iruka se rió una vez más.

—¿Dónde se ha metido el Naruto bocazas y confiado que yo conozco? ¿Dónde está ese discurso que me dabas sobre cómo te ibas a convertir en el primer ministro de Japón y hacer de este país el mejor del mundo? ¿Qué te ha pasado, has perdido tu determinación?

«_No, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de perderte_.»

—¡Tienes razón, Iruka-sensei!

Levantó un puño en el aire en señal de victoria para tranquilizar al hombre. No quería que se preocupara o que su estado empeorase, sino que pudiese relajarse en su cama sin preocupación alguna, recuperarse sin preocupación alguna y volver a casa sin preocupación alguna.

Y, que Dios lo ayudase, él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que eso pasara.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: no puedo con este capítulo, lo siento. El próximo será diferente, o por lo menos yo lo veo diferente: saldrán cosas a la luz, sucederán otras… la vida misma. Ya he empezado a escribir trocitos del capítulo nueve, que, viniendo de mí, ya es algo; pero no sé cuánto me llevará terminarlo. Voy a ser optimista, de todas formas. Espero que confiéis en mí, porque ahora mismo es algo que necesito mucho.

**Notas de traductora**: bueno, ¡tiempo record para mí: la autora subió este capítulo la semana pasada y he cumplido! Creo que me va a dar algo,… es más, he tenido una semana terrible: dolor de cabeza, y de todo, más la traducción de 17 páginas que se han convertido en 26 en español. Esto no puede ser sano. Pero, oye, si consigo el mismo efecto de siempre, habrá valido la pena. Ya sabéis que me encanta leer vuestros comentarios: tanto si es para hablar de la traducción como de la historia (que yo también soy una lectora, no lo olvidéis). [**EDITADO**: hay una nota en mi profile sobre la actualización del fic]

Seguiré actualizando los lunes (en cuanto haya material para traducir). ¡Dejad _reviews_, porfa!


End file.
